Affected By Death
by Theresa Crane
Summary: AU! An Ichigo & Rukia story, for mature audiences only. Thanks Kubo, for creating Bleach!
1. Prologue

_Affected By Death_

_Proglogue_

"You're more agile than a cat." Kaien says with a bit of a chuckle, as he checks his pocket to see how much he has left to spend.

Rukia breathes hard as she squats down, pleased that she'd been able to give him a perfect demonstration of her tumbling skills. She'd just mastered her back hand spring into a flip, and she loves the feeling of flying as she turns in the air. She glances at Kaien and sees him tilt his cheek up, enjoying the cool breeze on such a hot day.

"Kaien-dono, I can teach you to do it too, if you want." She tells him, but he gives her a pained look in response.

"That looked like you need to be pretty flexible…I think I'll pass on learning that one, Kuchiki." He winks at her anyways and looks up at the sky.

"It's really fun though." Rukia says, feeling a bit annoyed at his lack of interest in learning how to tumble, but he looks back at her before he answers.

"I have fun just watching you. It's always amazing to see how much strength you actually have, since you'd never know it just to look at you." Kaien says, with a warm laugh.

Rukia blushes a tiny bit when he tousles her hair, and then she ducks her head while crossing her arms across her chest.

"The element of surprise is always an advantage in a physical confrontation." She says confidently, and Kaien laughs before he rests his hand on her shoulder.

Rukia's eyes widen, because of the white halter top she's wearing, she can feel the warmth of his hand directly against her skin, and she inwardly shivers. She hopes he couldn't feel it too.

"You're right, and I feel sorry for anyone who is ever stupid enough to attack you." He says it while looking at her fondly, and Rukia is a tiny bit flustered by the way he is focusing on her.

"Where's Renji?! He's late! If he doesn't make it soon I'll give him a black eye. He's afraid he'll lose to me again." Rukia says with clenched fists and Kaien squeezes her shoulder before letting go.

"He's always late. You should stay here, and wait for him. I want to run over to the store and get some juice." He tells her, but Rukia frowns at his words.

"Why don't I just come with you? Renji will wait for us, would serve him right since he's late anyways." Rukia says, and Kaien laughs at her which takes away her will to argue.

"Just wait here, Kuchiki. I'll be right back."

Those were the last words he spoke to her while still in good health…because not even five minutes later, she could hear shrieks coming up the block from the direction of the corner store. The words that had her feet moving before she could even think about it were words that would haunt her for many years to come.

"Some kids have been stabbed!"

"Kaien-dono!" Rukia didn't even realize she was screaming but she got to the scene in time to find Kaien along with a girl his age, in a pool of blood together outside of the store.

It's fairly obvious the girl is already dead by the amount of blood covering her. Rukia wonders if he knew the girl, or if he tried to protect her, but it's also obvious that an ambulance won't arrive in time to save his life.

"Kuchiki…" His voice raspy, Kaien makes eye contact with his younger friend, and her eyes are spilling over with tears.

"Hang in there Kaien! Why didn't I come with you!?" Rukia says frantically, but he coughs and she doesn't say anything more.

"Don't look at me like that Kuchiki…didn't I make you a promise that I'd always be there for you? No matter what…even in death…" His voice gets weaker with every word, and Rukia pulls him closer.

"Kaien-dono?! Kaien-dono?! …Kaien-dono!"


	2. Saved By A Girl

_Chapter 1_

_Saved By A Girl_

Kuchiki Rukia isn't just an average woman, she's had a lot of life experience for a young lady. She is already rich, due to inheriting half of her family's estate when her parents died, and that had happened shortly after her eighteenth birthday.

Her brother runs the Kuchiki Group, but Rukia doesn't work there, she just lets her brother earn the profit and she takes in her share. They both seem to prefer it this way, since he was raised to run the company, and she was raised as the princess of the household, being able to do whatever she wanted to do.

Rukia's interests have always been in a different area from business. She is a top notch martial arts expert. She believes it is her duty to make the world a better place. It was one of the promises that she made to her friend Kaien, at his grave.

Then she has her gamer side, thanks to Kaien and Renji. She absolutely loves video games and has at least seven different types of game systems that she plays regularly. It's great for unwinding after a long day of martial arts training.

The training never stops, she doesn't see her instructors as often as she did before her last big job, but she still takes lessons, and has visited with a group of monks, in order to polish her kung fu techniques.

Everything she's done though, she's always had Kaien in the back of her mind.

For _him_, she will definitely make the world a better place. Kaien had been killed by a couple of criminals, when she was only thirteen years old. He was sixteen at the time. The girl who had been killed had been named Miyako, and Rukia had always sensed that people weren't telling her something about the girl, but she'd never figured out what. Even though Kaien's death was years ago, it feels to Rukia like it just happened recently.

_If only he had taken me with him! I could have stopped him from being killed!_

Medical help hadn't arrived in time to save him and at the young age of sixteen, and he died in her arms. It left a remarkable impression on her that she's sure will never go away. To add insult to injury, the criminals had never been identified or caught, and the eyewitness accounts hadn't been enough to close the case by identifying the scum who killed her friend.

Kaien only knew what she had showed him in terms of self defense, but he just hadn't been prepared for the man to sink a knife into his gut. He hadn't developed the automatic sense of defense, through deeper awareness, like she had mastered at an extremely young age.

Rukia can easily win in a match, blindfolded. She is _that_ aware of her surroundings, and her training is _that_ advanced. It's as though she's a natural born fighter.

She finished school, then spent the last two years traveling, learning about more martial arts styles, and spent a lot of time, making the world a better place.

She did this by making bad situations right. For instance, she purposely rode the subways when the young girls would be getting on, to head for school, and she severely punished any men she caught trying to sneak a feel on the young girls, a disgusting habit that seemed to have developed among the perverts in Japan.

It's long since become common knowledge that little girls get accosted on the subways, yet mothers and fathers are discouraged from accompanying their children to school.

Rukia doesn't give a rat's ass about what society thinks…she only cares about making things better. No little girls should have to endure the pain that she had to endure, when she watched Kaien-dono die.

That wasn't all she had done either, she traveled to America and assisted in bringing down several sex slave operations, where young girls were being kidnapped and forced to endure being raped by one strange man after another. She accompanied an FBI agent who acted like he'd kidnapped her and wanted to sell her to the (illegal) sex slave organization. In exchange, all he wanted was "cash, to support his crack habit."

The moment the sale was made, arrests were made as well. Rukia's martial arts background ended up proving a valuable asset, because the man had attempted to snatch her up when agents filed into the room, with their aura of intimidation filling up the space so soundly, that it moved Rukia deep in her heart. When the man's arm came at her, she quickly ducked and elbowed him hard in the groin.

He went down, and the agents swarmed upon him. It had been so liberating that she told them to let her know, anytime they wanted to do it again. She told them she'd even be willing to pay her own travel expenses, in exchange for the opportunity to help take down evil people such as the one they were dragging off into custody. She was told she'd always be welcomed in America by the FBI before she parted from them.

Her name, Kuchiki, had a startling effect on the police officers all around the world. Only one man had ever called the police because she beat the living snot out of him on the subway. One look at her tiny figure, and they ended up taking him off in cuffs instead, all because she said she was Kuchiki Rukia, and he touched her inappropriately.

Rukia likes to travel, to make the world a better place, but now she wants to settle down, and take small breaks from constant traveling, to have a place she really calls home, since the mansion her brother lives in, would mean dealing with her brother more regularly.

Rukia and Byakuya aren't the same type of people at all, they constantly clash. Living with him doesn't appeal to her in the least bit. He doesn't care much for her attitude to make the world a better place, since he thinks it's a childish fantasy, and has said as much. It's not only that, he also doesn't approve of her video games…not that she'd allow his opinion to change her mind on the issue either.

She is riding through a town that feels very much like it could become her new home.

"Karakura Town." Rukia says, and she likes the way it sounds on her lips so she smiles. "Kuchiki Rukia in Karakura Town."

She has a silver sporty Nissan Maxima, and she pulls over and parks, to walk around the area. She wonders if she should just look online, but then she decides to look around the old fashioned way. She decides to walk around and see for herself if anything is available and what the town itself is like.

Later, after noticed some listings, she decides to walk around, since she doesn't know the streets that well, and see if she happens across any of the places that may one day be her home. She sees a bridge, that leads over to a residential area, and she decides to walk over it, but halfway across, she hears what sounds like a fight, even though she can't see it.

She realizes it's happening under the bridge and she doesn't even think about it, she flips over the guard rail and drops the four meter drop to the ground to see what in the hell is going on.

She lands as securely as a cat and takes in the situation very quickly.

An orange haired man, about her age has a large group of men surrounding him, with weapons, knives, and obvious deadly intent. Rukia's eyes widen as she looks at the man being targeted. He looks so much like Kaien, that it's not even funny.

A very angry feeling fills her entire heart, how dare these freaks try to kill someone who reminds her so much of her precious friend Kaien?!

None of the thugs or the man they're intent on attacking have even noticed the tiny woman landing to witness the brutal assault, and she is not able to make it to him quickly enough as they all charge in on him.

She can tell immediately that he's a talented martial artist, and a strong man, but it seems they managed to catch him off guard with their sheer numbers, not something that Rukia stops to consider for even a moment.

"Die, Kurosaki!" The men are chanting gleefully…until Rukia's foot connects with the back of one of their heads.

Her victim falls forward, causing a bit of confusion amongst his buddies, since Rukia immediately ducked after landing from making her kick, so she was not visible as he went down. Then she sneaks up on another man from behind and jams her knee up in between his legs, getting the most tender area on his body that the man knows.

Ichigo doesn't know who in the hell came to help him, since he can't see Sado anywhere, but whoever it is, they're really doing him a big favor, since he was pretty sure he wasn't going to escape all of them with his life.

When one of his attackers, stabs him in the gut, Ichigo grabs the handle of the knife so that the guy can't yank it out and kicks him in the chin, before falling backwards himself, and breathing nervously. He was hit in a real bad spot, he knows that much. He also worries he'll be attacked again while in his delicate state.

He still uses his legs to kick at the men's ankles or knees to try to help whoever came to help him out. It sends pain flying up and down his body since the movement affects where he was stabbed, but he doesn't want to see his helper get hurt on his behalf.

He doesn't expect what happens next, but he can finally see the person who decided to lend him a hand, since she flies through the air kicking one man and immediately turning quite gracefully to punch another.

Ichigo can hardly believe she's able to dodge every hit they aim at her, and within a couple of moments, all of his would be attackers, are laying on the ground, taken out by him or her.

She hurries over to his side, and drops there, then she looks at him with worry and panic evident in her eyes.

"Are you okay? Why in the hell did they all attack you?" She looks so frantic, so concerned, and he wonders why she's so upset.

_It can't be over me…I'm nobody to her._

One of the attackers is able to move, and he moves away from the dangerous woman as quickly as his injured body will allow him, but pretty much everyone else that attacked has broken bones or is unconscious.

"It's my hair. It's always been like this, except I never got in this much trouble before." Ichigo says in a pained voice, and he realizes he cannot walk, he can't even stand.

"Shit! I'm not from around here! Is there someone you want me to call, or should I just place an emergency call for an ambulance?!" Rukia asks him with concern, and he groans.

"In my pocket is my phone...call my dad. He's a doctor. It's listed as home." Ichigo says, even as he starts to feel dizzy, and he realizes, that even though he's holding the knife in place, blood is still oozing down, probably why he feels so dizzy. The pain is steadily getting worse too. He fears he might have moved too much in his attempt to help her out.

Rukia blushes as she sticks her hand in his pocket to dig around. Even injured, he's handsome, and even though she's terrified, she is still aware of him as a man. She quickly locates his phone and starts to search through his contacts.

"Don't go to sleep! What is your name?!" Rukia asks him frantically as she finally finds his number, listed just as he said, as home.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." He watches her face carefully, to see her reaction to his name, but she's far more concerned about his life and injury to show any condescending reaction to his name.

She grabs his hand and stares at him in the eyes, and for the life of him he can't look away, because they're the most beautiful blue eyes he's ever seen.

"You have to stay with me, Ichigo." She tells him, and then she gets an answer on his phone.

"Ichigo! You're late!" A loud voice screams into her ear, and Rukia yanks the phone away from her ear and glares at it before putting it back up to her ear.

"If this is the father of Kurosaki Ichigo, then I suggest you come to the bridge....shit...where in the hell are we?" Rukia asks Ichigo, who is blinking rapidly.

"The bridge on the third block." Ichigo mutters, and Rukia shouts into the phone at his father.

"The bridge on the third block! Hurry, he's been stabbed!" Rukia tells him, before she simply hangs up.

She squeezes Ichigo's hand tightly and looks at him with worry etched into her features.

"What is your name, pretty lady?" Ichigo asks, even though his head is spinning, and he can't rid himself of the dizziness.

"I am Kuchiki Rukia." She tells him, and then she sees his eyes begin to close. "Ichigo! Don't fall asleep yet! You have to stay awake and wait to be treated!" She shouts before she not so gently uses his phone to bonk him over the head.

He opens his eyes and glares at her as best he can, but he's seeing two of her, so it's kind of hard to manage that feat.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to hit an injured man, when he's down?" Ichigo asks her, and Rukia feels tears starting to pour down her face since...

_This feels too damned familiar! I can't watch him die like I watched Kaien die!_

"You're not allowed to die! You got that, Ichigo?!" Rukia demands into his face, and Ichigo lets out a weak laugh.

"Who am I to argue with the woman who saved me?" Ichigo asks her, and she squeezes his hand even tighter.

She keeps her eyes on him, and stares at him intensely, as though she's trying to keep him awake, on will alone.

Ichigo wonders if he's losing it. First of all, the only girl outside of his family to call him by his given name of Ichigo is Tatsuki, his long time friend, and _even she _would never consider grabbing his hand and squeezing it. They're friends, and that's it.

Second of all, girls have always run from him, or been too afraid of being made fun of, for liking him, and so even though he's had a few secret encounters with some girls in his teenage years, he's never had a serious girlfriend, and he turned down the couple of offers made to him, to be secret fuck buddies.

As unmanly as it is, Ichigo didn't want to lose his virginity unless it was a girl he cared about. He never cared about any of the girls he fooled around with, and they certainly didn't care about him, if they didn't want to be seen in public with him, but now this amazing girl just appears out of the blue.

_Maybe I've already died… because this can't actually be happening._

She's calling him by his given name, holding his hand, and there is more caring in her eyes, than any girl he's ever looked at before. He can't understand why she's like this, and he wishes he had met her under different circumstances, as she has tears streaking down her face, staring at him, like she knows him.

There is something about the woman in front of him, that makes him want to know her better, and know all of her. He wonders if he's passed out and begun dreaming, when she sets the phone down and reaches out with her other hand, to run her fingers through his brightly colored hair.

"Hang on, Ichigo. Don't you dare die on me." Rukia tells him, and he manages a weak nod.

"Ichigo!" Isshin yells loudly, and Rukia presumes it is his father, since the yelling sounded nearly identical to when he had answered the phone.

"Down here!" Rukia shouts loudly, and Isshin darts down to where they're at very quickly.

His eyes widen when he sees the placement of the knife, and he gives his son a nod of approval.

"It's a good thing you held that knife in place." Isshin says, and Ichigo just groans. Rukia lets go of Ichigo gets on his cell phone for an ambulance. "We have to get him to the hospital. This is too serious for my clinic, he'll probably need surgery. These other people probably need ambulances too." Isshin tells Rukia, and she immediately nods.

"I'll stay with him." Rukia says, and Isshin wonders if Ichigo has a secret girlfriend that he didn't tell him about.

"I'm Kurosaki Isshin." He tells her, and Rukia ducks her head.

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia." She tells him, and his eyes widen.

"_The_ Kuchiki Rukia?!" Isshin asks wide eyed, and Rukia blushes.

"The one and only." Rukia replies, and Isshin can hardly believe it.

_Ichigo got himself Kuchiki Rukia for a girlfriend? _

They wait in silence for the ambulance, but Isshin can't stop glancing at the adorable petite woman who seems so focused on his son. He never expected the rich heiress to be like this, not that he had any preconceived notions, but still, she surprised him.

The ride in the ambulance turns out to be rather interesting, since one of the emergency medical technicians looks at Rukia, and asks her if she wants to hold his hand.

Ichigo looked at her curiously with a bit of hope when she was asked that, but she didn't even look at him as she answered, and she didn't hesitate for an instant.

"Of course I want to hold his hand…don't let him die, okay?" Rukia says, before they let her into a spot that won't get in their way, yet she can still take his hand.

Ichigo doesn't know what to make of it. He's glad she said that she wanted to hold his hand, but he doesn't understand why she is acting like he is _so_ important to her. Her hand is strangely comforting, and her worried gaze is even more so.

His father is following behind them in his car as they rush to the hospital, and Ichigo looks at Rukia smiling weakly at her.

"Thanks for staying with me." He tells her, and she looks even more worried.

"Don't talk…we'll talk after you're out of the woods. Just be strong." Rukia tells him, and he gives her weak nod.

_It's not like I'm going to die now, not when the most interesting person I've ever come across, has just walked into my life._

He does his best to concentrate on the feeling of her holding his hand, and not the pain from being stabbed. He just keeps looking into her eyes, and he can't get over how much he just wants to know who in the hell she is.

_She is a complete mystery._


	3. Mutual Interest

_**A/N- You know, when I say this fic is AU, it means that Ichigo & Rukia are NOT Shinigami. It doesn't mean I'm going to make all of the characters personalities or pasts unrecognizable. I won't be making Isshin involved with the mob, because I can't see something like that. If you're looking for some kind of whacked out AU like that, then read someone else's work. I'm doing my best to keep it like the IchiRuki we all know and love with a bit more maturity and interest in romance in their lives. If you want a story like that up on fanfic, then I suggest you write it yourself.**_

**_To the people who liked it, thanks a whole lot, made my day to see so many nice reviews so quickly, for all of you, I'm posting again now :)_**

_Chapter 2_

_Mutual Interest_

By the time Ichigo makes it out of surgery and in the clear, Isshin is sure that Kuchiki Rukia, and his son, have _something_ going on between them. She couldn't stop fidgeting as they waited to hear news about Ichigo, and the moment he was in recovery, she demanded to see him. Isshin didn't dare argue with her, and nodded to the doctor that it was okay. Rukia is led into the recovery room, where Ichigo's eyes are closed, and he appears to be resting.

Rukia nods respectfully at the staff members, and they leave her alone with him. She walks over to the hospital bed, and sits in the chair next to it. She spends several minutes just staring at him, wondering how on earth he can look so much like Kaien, and how he can stir such strong emotions in her as a result of that.

He turns his face towards her, with his eyes closed, and Rukia takes a deep breath, before she reaches out to caress his cheek. She can't help herself, she just wants to touch him. He's definitely different from Kaien, but he looks so much like him, that she doesn't want to let him out of her sight.

She wants to know more about him, than just his name, or his father's name, or even that he's a talented martial artist. When she looks at him, she's simply drawn in, and that has never happened to her, not in all of her years of living has she felt so drawn in by someone like she is with Kurosaki Ichigo.

_It just seems wrong that the most important information I have is that he gets targeted for the color of his hair!_

Ichigo feels something really nice and soft up against his cheek and so he rubs his cheek against it for a second, before he opens his eyes and finds himself staring into the same beautiful blue eyes he was looking at when he realized he was badly injured. He can't hide his surprise that she's in the hospital room with him, and touching him, yet again.

"Rukia?" Ichigo says, and she smiles at that, before she forces herself to pull her hand back.

She does notice when his face falls a tiny bit after that.

"You remembered." Rukia says, and he gives her a look of disbelief.

"Who could forget you?" Ichigo asks her, and she blushes at that comment since it sounded more like a compliment than a mere statement.

"I was very happy to hear that you're going to be okay," Rukia says, instead of trying to answer his impossible question.

"You stayed with me?" Ichigo asks her, as he can see blood splattered on her expensive looking blue and white shirt. (It's a designer label, not that he'd realize that)

"Of course, idiot." Rukia says, and Ichigo's mouth falls open at that.

"Why?" Ichigo asks her, and she blushes again.

"I had to be sure you were going to be okay." Rukia says softly, before she looks away from him, not wanting to admit to him that he reminds her very much of a boy from her past, that was her closest friend.

"I'm appreciative...no I'm really glad that you did that, but now that you know I'm okay...why are you still here?" Ichigo asks curiously, and Rukia doesn't know what to say, and so she thinks about it for a few moments before responding.

"That's…because I want to be here." Rukia finally answers, and she looks back at him, to see him grinning approvingly at her.

"You're nothing like other women." Ichigo tells her, and she smiles back at him.

"Thank you." Rukia says, and he realizes he likes her better and better with each word they exchange.

"You're someone I would definitely notice around town…so how come I've never seen you before?" Ichigo asks her, and she smiles at the way he chose to ask that.

"I'm not from around here. I was actually in the process of seeing what homes were for sale in the area, when I happened to come upon you and that situation." Rukia explains, and Ichigo can feel his heart beating in excitement.

"You're moving here then." Ichigo says, and she notices that he seems very happy about that news.

"Definitely." Rukia tells him, and saying it makes her feel better, not to mention the ecstatic look he's got on his face despite being in recovery.

_I have two reasons to move here now, I like the town and I already really like you._

"So, where are you going to stay tonight?" Ichigo asks her, and she looks at him in surprise.

"I hadn't thought that far in advance..." Rukia says, and Ichigo grins widely at her.

"Then you can sleep in my room, even though it won't be much fun since I'll be here for a couple of days." Ichigo tells her, and she blushes at the image his words invoke while nodding dumbly at him.

_I take it you think it would be fun if you were in your room with me, huh?_

"Are you sure you're okay with a complete stranger taking over your bedroom while you're not there?" Rukia asks him dubiously, and he raises an eyebrow at that.

"You saved my life. It's the least I can do to help you out." Ichigo tells her, not wanting to tell her to what extent he likes the idea of her in his bed, since they only just met today.

"Will your father be okay with that?" Rukia asks next, and he grins charmingly at her.

"If I hadn't offered, I'm a hundred and fifty percent sure that he would have." Ichigo says, and Rukia grins back at him.

"I graciously accept your offer, though I'm going to stay right here until visiting hours are over." Rukia adds, and Ichigo just stares at her beautiful blue eyes for a minute before giving her a sexy crooked smile.

"I want to know more about you." Ichigo tells her simply, and Rukia blushes again.

"Well what do you want to know?" Rukia asks nervously, and he pins her with an intense look.

"First of all...how old are you?" Ichigo asks, since he has to. She looks like she could easily pass for fifteen, yet the way she carries herself, makes him believe she's an adult.

"I'm twenty." Rukia answers immediately, and Ichigo's eyes widen.

"The same age as me." Ichigo says disbelivingly, and he looks at her more closely.

_No matter how you slice it, she doesn't look like she's twenty. _

"What do you do?" Ichigo asks, expecting her to say she's a student, but she looks away from him again before she answers.

"Since I graduated, I have been traveling a lot. Now I want to settle down and take breaks in between traveling." Rukia explains, and Ichigo nods.

"You travel for work?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia isn't ready to disclose her life mission of making the world a better place, so she just nods her head yes at him.

"You could say that." Rukia says, and Ichigo gives her a strange look. Usually that would be a yes or no question, but she was very vague about it. He decides not to push the issue.

"Thanks for your help today." Ichigo tells her, so she smiles and stares back into his eyes.

"You're already thanking me by letting me have your bed," Rukia reminds him, and he wonders why he feels like he could stare into her eyes forever, before he nods at her.

"Help yourself to whatever you need in my room. There are tee-shirts in the dresser." Ichigo tells her while eyeing the blood on her top again, and she nods gratefully at him.

"That's really kind of you, Ichigo." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo looks at her, liking the sound of his name coming from her lips.

"It's nothing, compared to what you did for me, today." Ichigo says, and he closes his eyes for a moment before looking back at her.

When he does open his eyes back up, he catches her staring at him with an extremely intense look on her face.

"Are you...in pain?" Rukia asks him softly, and Ichigo holds her gaze while he shakes his head no.

"I'm a bit uncomfortable, but I'm not in pain." Ichigo answers, then Rukia immediately stands and begins to fuss over him.

"Do you need me to fluff up your pillow? Do you need another blanket? A glass of water?" She looks ready to give him whatever he needs, and it's surprising to him.

The last time a person fawned over him like this...it's been over a decade.

_Mom would fawn over me like this when I was sick…but that was before she died._

He wishes he had the courage to ask Rukia for a kiss, but he doesn't want her to get offended by him, and so he decides to go for the next best thing.

"My shoulders and neck are tense...that's all." Ichigo says, looking at her hopefully, and she looks like she wants to help him immediately.

"I can try, though you're not in the best position for me to do much about it." Rukia says, and Ichigo disagrees immensely when she leans over him a bit and begins to rub his shoulders.

He definitely doesn't mind her being this close to him. With her face so much closer, he can check out her features much better. She's wearing a minimal amount of make-up, and she's naturally beautiful. Ichigo groans in pleasure as she massages him.

"That feels so good." Ichigo tells her, and she blushes a bit, since several naughty thoughts fly through her head after he says that.

It's strange, she's never had this kind of reaction to a man before, and with his chest exposed from the surgery, well, she's not at all disappointed with his muscular build. She finds that she's quite...turned on by him.

Ichigo notices her checking out his chest and he begins to reconsider asking her for a kiss, since she looks so interested in him, but Isshin walks in the room, ruining Ichigo's chance. Rukia turns a few shades redder when she sees the amused expression on Ichigo's father's face before she sits back in her seat.

"So my idiot son is awake." Isshin says, and Ichigo scowls angrily. He's sure he would have asked for a kiss if his father didn't appear.

"Get out of here." Ichigo says in an angry voice, and Isshin laughs.

"I didn't realize you and your girlfriend were so serious!" Isshin says, and Rukia blushes even harder.

_I'm not his girlfriend...wait…does he have a girlfriend? _

"Dad, she's going to spend the night in my room." Ichigo says, not denying that she's his girlfriend, which makes Rukia give him a quick look, as she tries to figure out whether or not he's single, or taken.

"Of course she's welcome to stay the night in your room. I'll call Yuzu so that she can put on fresh sheets." Isshin says, and Rukia's eyes widen in shock when Ichigo winks at her.

_This is so embarrassing!_

"See, I told you it would be fine." Ichigo says, and Rukia just nods silently at him.

"Alright, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Isshin says, and Rukia sputters at that statement before she looks incredulously at Ichigo.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?" Rukia asks hoarsely, and Ichigo looks at her innocently.

"Tell him what?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia narrows her eyes at him.

"That I'm not your girlfriend!" Rukia whispers, and Ichigo doesn't know what's come over him.

It could be the drugs from being in surgery, or it could be the way he caught her looking at him intently, or the fact that he had a scary near death experience, but for the first time ever, in his life, he flirts with total confidence.

"Well...I'm hoping it won't be too long before it's true." Ichigo admits, and Rukia sucks in a quick breath.

"You barely even know me though!" Rukia says as she stares at him with unblinking eyes.

She can damned well understand why she has the feelings that she has for him, but she doesn't get why he seems so eager to reciprocate the sentiment.

_It doesn't make sense…_

If anything, he should be a bit suspicious of her being so familiar with him, so quickly.

"I know you're not afraid of me, which makes you very interesting. I know you're brave, because you helped me out when I was outnumbered by people with weapons. It's not just that either, you're caring because you stayed with me when you could have left after my father showed up. I know you're sweet, because you've done everything in your power to make me feel better, and I could have sworn this morning when I woke up that no female outside of my family would cry, if something bad happened to me. There's something about you...that makes me hope you'll give me a chance." Ichigo openly admits, and Rukia sucks in a breath at that long winded response.

Of course her gut response is to say yes and then kiss him on the cheek, but she can't do that, because that would be beyond weird. Her eyes sparkle when she answers him.

"I guess you'll just have to convince me then." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo grins.

He could tell that what he said had made her happy.

"Do I need to worry about an angry boyfriend trying to get in here, to finish the job on me?" Ichigo asks her pointedly, and Rukia turns red again.

_There is no way I'm admitting I never had a boyfriend._

"I'll dump him before he finds out about you," Rukia teases, and Ichigo finds himself feeling incredibly comfortable in her presence.

"That's nice of you." Ichigo says with a yawn.

"I'm very nice." Rukia agrees, and she sees him smiling happily as he closes his eyes again.

She sits there, content to stare at him for a long time, until a nurse comes in and tells her that visiting hours have ended. Rukia actually pouts as she's standing to leave.

She makes it a point to find out the earliest she can be back with Ichigo in his room, and she's told nine in the morning. Little does she realize the director of the hospital overheard her family name when she was inquiring as to when she'd be able to visit again.

_It feels like a long time until nine in the morning._

She meets Isshin out in the waiting room, and he grins at her, she immediately realizes that Ichigo got his smile from his father.

"So you're coming back with me?" Isshin asks, and Rukia thinks about her car, which is parked near where Ichigo had his altercation.

"Can you take me to my car, and then I'll follow you back to your house?" Rukia asks him, and Isshin nods.

"I'm surprised you haven't been over in the past." Isshin tells her, and Rukia just blushes as she follows him down a long corridor that leads to the elevators.

"I don't know why Ichigo didn't tell you this, but we only just met." Rukia tells Isshin honestly, and his eyes widen at her.

"Just met?" Isshin utters, and Rukia nods.

"The first time I saw him was today, when he was being attacked. We met then. I helped him out since he was completely outnumbered." Rukia explains, and Isshin just looks at her thoughtfully. The elevators open and they step inside.

"You didn't act like you two just met." Isshin says, and Rukia blushes from embarrassment.

"Well...we did." Rukia says, and Isshin nods.

"Maybe you'll become a couple...it sure would be a cute story to tell my grandkids." Isshin says, and Rukia finds that she can't stop blushing.

_I only just met Ichigo! Why does the thought of having kids with him, make me feel so damned warm and fuzzy inside?! He's not Kaien…but I never felt like this for Kaien!_

Then Rukia flinches as she remembers the way she felt on the last day of Kaien's life, the way her body had reacted to his touch, and she realizes she's lying to herself.

"Maybe..." Rukia allows and Isshin smiles hugely at that.

_I'll do whatever I can to help._

They arrive in the lobby and head out towards Isshin's car.

"So because I'm curious, tell me what the famous Kuchiki Rukia doing here in Karakura Town?" Isshin asks, since he can recall seeing article about her unique approach to changing the world, but he can't remember what her approach is, or if she's still doing that project.

"I've spent the last two years traveling nonstop. I finally decided to settle down, and I was looking for a home around here." Rukia says quietly, and Isshin grins broadly.

"You should stay with us until you find a place." Isshin tells her, and Rukia's eyes widen.

"I can afford a hotel." Rukia reminds him, since maybe he's forgotten that she is one loaded Kuchiki.

"I think Ichigo will be happier if you're with us. He didn't seem too happy that I interrupted your massage." Isshin says, and Rukia turns a bit red at that.

She hadn't even considered what others might think, she just wanted him to be better.

"I wouldn't want to impose-" Rukia starts to say, but Isshin laughs loudly and his eyes sparkle at her.

"Don't worry, it's no imposition. I think that things could become mighty interesting around the house, if you stay there with us." Isshin tells her, and Rukia just nods her head since she can't think of a response.

_Isn't this situation strange? Is he only encouraging it because I'm a Kuchiki?_

The ride to her car is not quiet at all…Isshin is blasting some very lively music, and he drives way too fast, causing her to feel a great amount of relief when she arrives at her car in one piece.

"Please don't drive that fast when I have to follow you…I don't know my way around…" Rukia asks, and Isshin laughs.

"I was waiting for you to say something, you're a better sport than Ichigo…he doesn't let me drive him anywhere anymore!" Isshin says, and Rukia just stares at him for a long moment.

_I don't blame him one bit!_

"Thanks…" Rukia says, since she doesn't know what else to say, and she hurries into her own car to follow him back to the Kurosaki residence.

She finds herself getting excited to see Ichigo's room. She wonders what it will be like in there.

_It feels like my life will turn exciting in a different way now._


	4. Racing Heart

_Chapter 3_

_Racing Heart_

Rukia is pleasantly surprised when she pulls up to the Kurosaki Clinic/home. She thinks it's really nice how they seem like a tight knit family, just from what she's seen between the father and son. They have the type of closeness she always envied in normal families. Two teenage girls come running outside when they see Isshin's car pull up, and they eye Rukia's Nissan with a bit of curiosity, but their concern over their brother comes first.

Rukia stays in her car for a moment studying the two girls who are identical in height, but that's about it. They both have medium length hair, but one has light colored hair, and the other as dark as her father's hair. They're both slim, but one is wearing a dress, and the other is in soccer apparel. The dark haired one is a pretty athletic type and the lighter haired one is pretty in a girlish way.

Rukia takes her time, getting out of her car, to give them time to talk. She's glad she has enough in her suitcase to last her through the next few days. She gets it out of her trunk and throws her purse over her shoulder, before she wheels the suitcase up.

"This is the young woman that saved Ichigo's life." Isshin tells them with too happy a smile pasted on his face.

The girls both give her a warm and friendly smile, Karin nods, and Yuzu bows her head. Rukia bows her head back at both of them.

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia." She tells the teenage girls, and though they know the name sounds familiar, neither of them can pinpoint why.

"I am Kurosaki Yuzu."

"I'm Kurosaki Karin."

"She's spending the night in Ichigo's room. She'll be staying with us awhile," Isshin says. Rukia can't help but blush, because she immediately imagines, still being in Ichigo's room, when he gets back home.

"I'll take you up to his room," Yuzu offers, and Rukia gives her a small smile and nods her head.

Isshin and Karin watch them head in the house, and Isshin smiles hugely, while Karin looks at him suspiciously.

"Does Ichi-ni know about this?" Karin asks with a raised eyebrow, and Isshin grins.

"You might not believe it but he's the one who offered to let her use his room. You should see him Karin, he's completely different around her!" Isshin says in a low conspiratorial voice.

"I'll believe it, when I see it." Karin says, since she knows how her father can blow things out of proportion, without even trying.

Rukia has followed Yuzu into the house and up the stairs. Yuzu leads her to Ichigo's room and Rukia walks into his room and she looks around curiously. It's a small, organized bedroom. What excites her most is the fact that she sees a television and game system hooked up to it.

_He plays like me!_

"Thank you, Yuzu-chan," Rukia says, and Yuzu backs out of the room, giving Rukia complete privacy in Ichigo's bedroom.

Rukia sets her purse on Ichigo's desk, and leaves her suitcase near the bedroom door. She slowly walks around his room, and studies the books on his shelf.

It appears he's more intellectual than she first realized, she realizes this when she sees Shakespeare on his bookshelf. She runs her finger across his desk and tries to imagine him spending time in here.

She walks over to her suitcase and unzips it. She locates a clean and comfortable shirt to put on, and she yanks off her bloody shirt. She puts on the clean one, and instantly feels better. She wants to wear one of Ichigo's tee-shirts, but it would be difficult to explain when his family saw her with her own luggage.

She finds herself wondering how many girls he's had in his room, and then she sits on his bed and smiles. For some reason, this is more exciting than being in a hotel room...probably because she's so interested in the usual occupant of this room. She's anxious to learn even more about the handsome Kurosaki Ichigo. She shakes her head when she reconsiders the events of the day. She figured the most exciting thing she would do in Karakura Town would be to maybe buy a home...but instead she has found an amazingly sexy man.

Rukia is thankful that she happened upon him in time to help keep him alive, and she scowls when she remembers his answer for why he was attacked.

_All because of the color of his hair? _

She might find many ways to make the world a better place, simply by keeping an eye on this town. Rukia closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She doesn't feel at all out of place, she feels like she belongs here. She wonders if it's because she wants it badly enough that she feels this way.

_No that can't be it, I've wanted to belong before when I didn't, and wanting it didn't change anything._

Rukia leans back on Ichigo's pillow. Laying on his bed, makes her heart race, and she feels silly. This is what most girls are going through when they're fifteen, not twenty. By the time most girls are twenty, they probably don't want to squeal in complete happiness just because they're laying in a totally hot guy's bed...at least that's what she thinks.

She manages to let herself relax enough that she falls asleep, it's easier than she expected, probably because of her exciting day. Even though she was tempted to play his game system, just snuggling in his bed was more interesting to her than playing games for the evening.

* * *

Isshin was disappointed when Yuzu reported that Rukia fell asleep, since he wants to find out more about her. He thinks she and Ichigo would look really cute together, and he is certain that they're both interested in each other. The fact that she agreed to stay with them, and plans to visit Ichigo again the next day, is proof enough for Isshin.

Yuzu had grabbed Rukia's bloody shirt from on top of Rukia's suitcase when she had checked on her, and is working on getting the stains out of it, since Rukia obtained the stains saving her brother. She's interrupted from her task, when there is a knock at the door. She hurries to go and answer it. She opens the door, and smiles when she sees Tatsuki there. Tatsuki isn't looking at her though, she's looking at the sporty feminine silver Nissan in their driveway.

"Tatsuki-chan!" Yuzu says in a pleasant voice, and Tatsuki turns her head.

"Yo…is Ichigo home?" Tatsuki asks, and Yuzu shakes her head no.

"He's recovering in the hospital, since he got stabbed in an attack." Yuzu explains, and Tatsuki seems relieved as she looks back at the car.

"Did you get a new car?" Tatsuki asks, and Yuzu laughs. Karin appears next to Yuzu and looks at Tatsuki.

"No, that belongs to Rukia-san. She's staying here, since she's the one who saved Ichi-ni's life." Karin says, and Tatsuki's eyes widen.

Karin crosses her arms. She once saw Tatsuki do something very suspicious, and she is quite sure that's part of the reason why her brother has never had a real girlfriend. Tatsuki smartly denied it at the time, and it was about two years ago, but Karin is sure she saw Tatsuki threaten a girl that walked home with Ichigo from school.

"Rukia-chan? I've never heard of that name." Tatsuki says slowly, as she clenches her fists.

_Why does it have to be a girl that I don't know?_

"She's not from around here, but she's interested in moving here." Karin says, watching Tatsuki carefully.

"I'd like to meet her." Tatsuki says, forcing a smile, and Yuzu immediately shakes her head.

"I'm sorry, but she's sleeping right now." Yuzu says, and Karin can't help herself.

"In Ichi-ni's bed." Karin says, and Tatsuki's eyes widen. Yuzu's eyes widen too…the way Karin said it, sounded so _suggestive_.

"I bet Ichigo will try to attack your father for that stunt," Tatsuki says, forcing a brittle laugh.

"Oh no, it was Ichi-ni who suggested it." Karin says, feeling satisfied on the inside as Tatsuki's mouth drops open into the shape of an O.

"When will Ichigo be home?" Tatsuki asks, and Yuzu smiles.

"We'll know for sure tomorrow, what's going on. If everything is going well, he should be home, within two days." Yuzu says, and Tatsuki nods without smiling at the girls.

"Maybe I'll visit him." Tatsuki says, before she turns and waves. Yuzu waves back, and Karin watches as her sister closes the door.

Tatsuki feels frustrated about what she just learned. She's known about her best friend's adoration for Ichigo for about five years. When Ichigo started paying attention to girls other than Orihime, Tatsuki had to hold her best friend in her arms as she bawled. She would always say that no girl could love Kurosaki-kun like she could, and from that day on, Tatsuki had taken care of every girl that showed the slightest bit of interest in Ichigo, by threatening them that she'd break their bones if they kept pursuing him. Nobody questioned Tatsuki's abilities, they knew that if she wanted to break their bones, she sure as shit could..

Tatsuki would tell the girls to break it off with Ichigo by telling him that they were getting made fun of for liking him, and not one girl had dared to go against her. Tatsuki has no idea that a few secret relationships were offered to Ichigo, but it didn't matter since he never took anything very far with any girl.

Nobody wanted to tell Ichigo or anybody who they thought would tell Ichigo, for fear of being targeted by Tatsuki. Somehow, Ichigo never found out what Tatsuki was doing, which Tatsuki had been grateful for, since she's pretty sure he wouldn't appreciate the extent of her meddling.

A girl who doesn't know her reputation, and who has saved his life, could be a very big problem. Tatsuki sighs since she has no idea if threats will work on this girl that she doesn't even know. For all she knows, the girl could rat her out to Ichigo if she even tries to threaten her. It's a bit annoying that her best friend has done nothing at all about her feelings for Ichigo. All she's done is stare at him from afar, and talk about how much she loves him when he is nowhere around to hear her feelings.

Finally, Tatsuki decides that she'll take Inoue to the hospital tomorrow, to visit Ichigo. This will give her best friend a chance to finally reveal her feelings. She knows she'll feel better after Orihime finally confesses. She hopes she'll even get to see the girl that saved Ichigo. Tatsuki would like to size her up, and see if there is any attraction between the two of them. She's worried there's a lot, since he offered to let the girl have his bed.

"I'll take Orihime, first thing in the morning, when visiting hours begin. I should go and spend the night at her apartment, and let her know what she's going to have to do, if she even wants to have a chance to be with Ichigo."

At the Kurosaki residence, Karin and Yuzu are sitting on the couch together. Karin is still pondering her suspicions about Tatsuki, since she has never been sure enough to actually voice her suspicions to anybody other than Tatsuki back when it happened.

Isshin has gone to pick up a pizza, in hopes that the smell will lure Rukia-chan out of Ichigo's room. He knows young people particularly, like pizza, and Yuzu worked hard to make sure Ichigo's room would be ready for Rukia-chan when she got to the house, so he thought she'd appreciate a break from making dinner.

Rukia hadn't had any trouble, falling asleep in Ichigo's bed. His pillow had his scent, and it had relaxed her a great deal. She fell asleep imagining how much more exciting it would be, if he were in the bed with her. The smell of delicious pizza isn't enough to wake her, and she sleeps until the sunlight peeks through the curtains, waking her up early enough that she knows she'll be at the hospital to see Ichigo before visiting hours start.

The first thing she sees when she turns over, is that the bloody top she had on the day before has been scrubbed clean, completely free of any stains, and Rukia's eyes widen at that since she was sure she'd have to toss it.

"Wow, did one of Ichigo's sisters get the blood out?" Rukia asks out loud and then she stretches her arms out.

It doesn't take her long to find khakis and a pale blue designer top in her suitcase, and then she quietly makes her way out of his room as she nervously hunts for the bathroom. She finds it rather quickly, and is relieved she didn't accidentally walk into the wrong room where one of Ichigo's family members may have been sleeping.

After a hot shower, Rukia puts on her fresh clothes, and she is surprised when she smells bacon in the air, a scent that reminds her of her trip to America. She wonders who is cooking, and she brushes her hair quickly before making her way downstairs to find out who is making breakfast.

When Rukia enters the kitchen, she finds Yuzu in a light green dress and an apron on.

"Good morning," Rukia says, and Yuzu smiles at her.

"Good morning Rukia-san! Did you sleep well?" Yuzu asks, looking thrilled that the houseguest is awake.

"I slept better than I expected to, I didn't wake up even once." Rukia says, not admitting just how surprising that is, since she usually wakes up from having nightmares that replay the awful day in her mind when Kaien died.

"I'm happy to hear it, did you see I cleaned your shirt?" Yuzu asks, and Rukia nods gratefully.

"You did that? You didn't have to do that, but I really appreciate it." Rukia tells her, and Yuzu beams at her.

"It was no big deal. Thank you for saving my brother." Yuzu says quietly, and Rukia feels her face warming up.

"You're quite welcome, it was my pleasure." Rukia assures her, and Yuzu smiles hugely at her.

"I wanted to cook some breakfast for you since I thought you'd want to make it to the hospital in time for when visiting hours start." Yuzu tells her, and Rukia nods.

"True." She nods and feels her face heating up yet again.

_Why do I have to be so obvious?!_

"I'd like to go see him too," Yuzu says.

"I'm sure he'd enjoy that." Rukia says while nodding enthusiastically.

"I'm coming too." Karin says from the doorway and Yuzu smiles at her twin.

"Karin-chan you're worried too aren't you?" Yuzu says, but Karin looks away.

"A little bit." Karin says gruffly, even though she's more interested in seeing whether or not Tatsuki shows up at the hospital today.

"Now I'm sad that I have work to do, and I can't escort you beautiful girls to the hospital!" Isshin says, looking truly devastated, which gets Yuzu giggling.

"Shut your trap." Karin grumbles, before she snatches a piece of bacon and then she quickly backs away before Yuzu can smack her with the tongs.

"You'll take care of my idiot son, won't you Rukia-chan?" Isshin asks, and Rukia knows she's blushing so she turns her face away from him, which causes Karin to smother a smirk, and Yuzu to cover her mouth.

"Of course." Rukia says, refusing to meet any of their eyes.

"Now I can rest easy. Is breakfast ready yet?" Isshin asks, and Yuzu smiles.

"It's okay to start, toast should be out in a minute, and if anyone wants eggs, tell me now." Yuzu says, but Rukia shakes her head no before answering.

"I always eat a light breakfast, what you have made will be great."

"Don't take too long Karin-chan, both Rukia-chan and I want to get to the hospital right when visiting hours start." Yuzu orders, and everyone seems to be smiling like they can't stop, even Karin, the least likely of all of them to get caught up in Ichigo's life.

Rukia focuses on her plate since she can sense them all staring at her, even if it's not in a vicious way, she's just not used to it, and she wonders what they really think of her, and what they'd think if she wasn't a Kuchiki.

_Funny, I didn't wonder that about Ichigo at all…_

* * *

Karin eyes everyone she passes as she walks through the halls of the hospital with Rukia and her sister. For some reason, she doesn't think Rukia will get through the day without running into Tatsuki at some point, and she doesn't want them to be left alone.

_For some reason I don't think that would turn out so well…I saw the angry look in her eyes last night when I talked to her._

"I wonder if Ichigo is awake…" Rukia murmurs nervously, since her heart is ramming against her chest in such a violent way that she's sure someone else is bound to notice.

_Get a grip Kuchiki!_

"If he's not we'll wake him up." Karin says casually, not seeming to notice Rukia's anxious state as they turn a corner.

"We will?" Rukia practically squeaks, but Karin's attention is on Ichigo's childhood friend who has suddenly come into view, along with her best friend Inoue Orihime.

"Tatsuki-chan is here!" Yuzu says, noticing at the same time as her sister.

"Who?" Rukia repeats, looking lost, and Karin nudges Rukia's arm.

"Ichi-ni's childhood friend, over there." Karin says, and Rukia follows her gaze to the athletic looking young woman several meters away from them.

"Come on Rukia-chan, I'll introduce you to her!" Yuzu says with a friendly smile, so the girls head right over to Tatsuki and Inoue, smiling pleasantly, even though Karin has her eyes narrowed suspiciously and her teeth are clenched, not that Yuzu notices, but Rukia senses that Karin is tense.

"Oh, Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan!" Inoue says with a bright smile, and Yuzu beams at her.

"Rukia-chan, this is Arisawa Tatsuki and Inoue Orihime." Yuzu announces.

"Tatsuki-chan's been his friend for as long as I can remember. Oh…" Karin looks at Tatsuki straight in the eye. "And this here is Kuchiki Rukia-san, the girl who saved Ichi-ni yesterday." Karin tells them, and Tatsuki meets the girl's big blue eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Rukia says, bowing respectfully.

"You too," Inoue says returning the bow, and Tatsuki seems to follow her best friend's example, though reluctantly.

"Yes," Tatsuki says simply, even though she's a little unsure of how her friend is supposed to confess with an audience.

"You saved Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue says with a look of surprise.

"I didn't do that much." Rukia says, ducking her head, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Dad said you left a whole pile of them that needed medical care." Karin says, which only makes Rukia more flustered and unable to say anything.

"I'm happy you came to see my brother," Yuzu says, giving a friendly smile to the girls, and Tatsuki forces herself to smile back as if nothing is wrong.

"Excuse me, Kuchiki Rukia?" A nurse says, disrupting the conversation, and Rukia looks at the lady.

"Yes that's me."

"Kurosaki Ichigo was adamant that we lead you in to see him the moment you got here." The nurse says, and Rukia blushes a bit at that.

"Even though I'm here early?" Rukia asks, and the nurse smiles at her before leaning over to whisper in the rich young woman's ear.

"This hospital has received donations from the Kuchiki Group, so upon hearing your name, the director said we should bend the rules."

"I see." Rukia says, before smiling very happily.

_He must want to see me…_

"This way please, he's been moved since last night." The nurse tells her, but Rukia touches her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"These here are his sisters, and they are his friends. Can they join me in seeing him?" Rukia asks, and the nurse looks apologetic.

"His sisters can come, but his friends will have to wait for official visiting hours to start." The nurse says, and Rukia nods her head.

"I understand." Rukia says, and she begins to follow the nurse with Ichigo's sisters right behind her.

"We'll talk more later," Yuzu says back to Tatsuki and Inoue, before she falls into step next to her sister.

Tatsuki balls her hand into a fist as she watches them walk away and then she turns to Inoue.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Orihime." Tatsuki says, and she feels a painful lump in her throat when her best friend's eyes start to shine with tears.

"It's my own fault Tatsuki-chan, I should have told him sooner…" Inoue trails off and Tatsuki grabs her friend's arms.

"It's not too late, you have to tell him. The sooner the better." Tatsuki says unwaveringly, which seems to motivate her friend a bit, and make her not feel like it's already over, before anything has even begun.

"If a moment comes, where it's possible, I will." Inoue says, with a note of resolve in her voice and Tatsuki grins at her.

"I promise to do what I can to make sure you have that moment then." Tatsuki pledges and Inoue reaches out to hug her friend.

"Thank you Tatsuki-chan."

"Anytime, Orihime."

* * *

When Rukia and Ichigo's sisters walk into his room, Ichigo's whole face lights up when he sees the girl who saved his life, a sight that strikes both of his sisters as odd, since both are struggling to remember if they've ever seen him make such a face.

"Rukia, you came!" Ichigo says, and Rukia nods her head back at him.

"I told you I would, even though we got here in earlier than I thought we would." She says, and his sisters both smile.

"Ichi-ni, I'm glad you're okay." Karin says, and Yuzu nods.

"We were both worried when we heard about it." Yuzu says, but Ichigo can't rid himself of his ridiculous smile since Rukia is back.

"I'm sorry I worried you." Ichigo tells them, and Yuzu waves her hand to dismiss that.

"We're just happy you're alright." Yuzu says, but Ichigo can't stop staring at the young woman that saved his life.

"I'll be able to go home tomorrow." Ichigo says softly to Rukia, and she gives him a happy smile.

"So soon? That's wonderful!" Rukia says, with her eyes sparkling in happiness, so Ichigo gives her a teasing smile.

"This doesn't mean you can't still stay in my room…" His sentence is cut off by the embarrassed gasp of both of his sisters, and Rukia couldn't be more red than what she's turned after his comment.

"Come on Yuzu, help me find a vending machine." Karin says in a tight voice, since this conversation is making her squirm a bit.

Yuzu doesn't answer, so Karin has to drag her sister out of the room, but they hear her protest once they are out.

"But Karin-chan! We just got here!"

Rukia is still trying to get over her embarrassment from Ichigo's offer for her to share his room with him, and she wonders how many other girls he's said that line to.

"I hope you don't say that line casually to any girl you meet." Rukia says, giving him a censuring stare.

Of course she doesn't expect his reaction. His happy face goes rigid, and he holds her gaze as he responds to her.

"I've never made that offer to any girl before." He says it with so much finality, she can't help but believe him.

"Really?" She asks, since she can't think of anything else to say.

"It's true." Ichigo says, feeling a bit ashamed that he's revealed that about himself so soon to her.

"I'm happy to hear it." Rukia admits, feeling her insides jump in happiness from his confession.

"I want to know more about you." Ichigo says next, and Rukia's eyes widen.

"Huh?" She asks, feeling a bit shy all of a sudden.

"We have all day today…and I want to know as much about you as possible. I've spent the last night wondering about the woman who saved me." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia feels her heart race even faster since he's so preoccupied with her.

"What if I'm not as interesting as what you've assumed?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo just shakes his head.

"That'd be impossible. Please tell me about you." Ichigo says, and Rukia sits down in a chair at his bedside.

"Alright, but when I'm done, you have to do the same." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo smiles warmly at her.

"Deal."

_Finally, I get to learn about the girl who's consumed my thoughts since I saw her._


	5. Loved Ones Lost

_Chapter 4_

_Loved Ones Lost_

"I'm not very close to my brother, even though we were closer when we were kids." Rukia admits, since she has spent the last half hour explaining telling him a bit about her past and why she was looking for a home in Karakura Town rather than going back to her brother's mansion.

"That's too bad, so you only got further apart after you lost your parents?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia nods her head sadly.

Ichigo stares at her, since he finally understands what had her acting so strangely yesterday.

"It's not like we hate each other, we just don't really get along." Rukia explains, but Ichigo looks like he's ready to go back to an earlier subject.

"And you say I resemble a friend you lost when you were a kid?" He asks gently, because he could tell by her expression how much it had hurt her to admit that part.

"The resemblance is uncanny." Rukia admits sadly, and they both are silent for a moment.

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki's voice cuts through the silence and Ichigo looks at the doorway to see his childhood friend has arrived with her best friend.

"Ah, Tatsuki, hi." Ichigo looks back at Rukia. "If anything, you remind me a little bit of her, but only in your fearlessness." Ichigo says with a grin before he looks back at his friend.

"We came to visit you." Tatsuki says, and then she looks Rukia dead in the eye. "Would you mind leaving us alone for a few minutes?" Tatsuki asks, and Ichigo immediately grabs Rukia's wrist.

"You don't have to." He says quickly, but Rukia puts her free hand on top of his which effectively quiets him.

"I'm going to go buy a drink. I'll be back in a few minutes." She tells him, wanting to respect the fact that his friend wants some privacy with him.

Ichigo watches Rukia until she's no longer in his sight, and he wishes she hadn't left.

"Why did you ask her to leave?" Ichigo asks Tatsuki, but she backs up a bit to peer out in the hall, to see if Rukia is still nearby. When she sees that Rukia is turning the corner out of her view, she turns back around, and nods her head at her best friend.

"Orihime had something she wanted to say to you privately. I'll stand guard at the door so nobody interrupts." Tatsuki says, and Ichigo guffaws at her answer while Inoue turns pink.

Ichigo turns to look at the other young woman in the room. He doesn't know her well, but he does know her and she looks very nervous to be alone with him. It's nothing new to him, so he sighs before speaking.

"Inoue, right?" He asks, wondering why in the hell he has to be alone in this room with anybody other than Rukia at the moment.

"Yes, Kurosaki-kun." Inoue says, with her voice shaking a bit at what she has to say next.

Ichigo eyes her as she takes a deep breath, uncertain of what all of this is about.

"You had something to say to me?" Ichigo asks pointedly, and Inoue nods her head yes at him.

"Kurosaki-kun, for many years now, I have had feelings for you. I'm here today to confess to you…" Inoue trails off, because when she looks at his eyes, he doesn't look happy or excited by her words.

"Huh?" Ichigo asks dumbly, even though her words compute perfectly in his head.

"I've always been in love with you." Inoue manages in a whisper, and then she starts to shake from her nerves.

Ichigo feels a bit sorry for her, since before today, he might have been more willing to listen to her confession, but the only girl he wants to hear confessing now, is Rukia.

"Well…" Ichigo starts to say, but Inoue cuts him off in the middle of his hesitating sentence.

"I don't expect you to answer me right now. I know I've probably shocked you." She says quickly, sensing that his answer won't be positive, but he holds up his hand.

"I think it's better not to lead you on. I'm interested in Rukia." Ichigo says plainly, and he doesn't expect her to start crying, but the tears start to flow anyways.

Tatsuki walks back in the room, and sees her best friend with her face in her hands before she glares over at Ichigo.

"You made her cry!?" Tatsuki asks with her fists clenched, and Ichigo holds up his hands.

"Not on purpose!" He says defensively, but Inoue turns around and grabs Tatsuki's hand.

"Come on, we should leave." Inoue's voice cracks, and Tatsuki seethes before she looks back at her old friend.

"Orihime, wait for me outside for a second." Tatsuki says, and Inoue frowns, but listens to her friend. Tatsuki waits until Inoue's out of the room before she advances to Ichigo's bedside and gives him a death glare.

"Why are you so mad?" Ichigo asks, even though he's sure it's because he turned Inoue down.

"For at least five years now, I've had to listen practically everyday, about how she felt about you and how wonderful you are. Do you have any idea how much you're quick dismissal has hurt her? Do you?" Tatsuki asks in a low voice, sounding very strained.

"Sorry, Tatsuki. I just don't like her like that." Ichigo says honestly, and Tatsuki appears to be visibly holding herself back.

"Be glad that you're in a hospital bed Ichigo, or else I'd have to be the one putting you in one." Tatsuki says angrily, and Ichigo's eyes widen.

"What!? Did you want me to lie to her because she's your friend? Isn't it better that I'm honest? Does it matter to you at all if I'm interested or not? Aren't I your friend too?" Ichigo asks, but Tatsuki turns on her heel. She looks back at him one last time before intending on walking out the door.

"I thought you'd realize you were damned lucky that a sweet and pretty girl like Orihime actually liked you! In case you hadn't noticed, you're not exactly popular with girls!" Tatsuki says, but that's the instant that Karin comes back to her brother's room.

"And whose fault is that?" Karin asks snidely, causing Tatsuki to gasp and spin around to confront Ichigo's sister.

"What are you saying, Karin?" Ichigo asks, but his sister just shakes her head at him.

"I'm leaving." Tatsuki says, suddenly feeling stupid for all the times she'd threatened girls in the past to keep them away from him. "I don't think you deserve Orihime anyways." Tatsuki says before walking out, and Yuzu walks in timidly.

"Are you and Tatsuki-chan fighting?" Yuzu asks, and Karin realizes Rukia isn't in the room.

"What happened to Rukia-chan?" Karin asks nervously, and Ichigo sighs with annoyance.

"She went to get a drink when Tatsuki asked her to give us a bit of privacy." Ichigo explains, and Karin is out of the room within an instant of hearing that.

"Karin-chan?!" Yuzu calls out, but then her brother answers her question.

"Tatsuki is just mad at me, I don't think we're fighting. If we are, I'm sure she'll get over it. We've been friends too long for it to last." He explains calmly, and Yuzu nods at him, but she still doesn't feel reassured.

* * *

Karin hurries towards the vending area, wishing she and Yuzu hadn't stopped at the bathroom, otherwise they might have crossed paths with Rukia.

"I hope she doesn't run into them…" Karin mumbles as she hurries in the direction of the vending area.

She stops quickly when she sees Rukia standing in front of the vending machines, simply staring.

"Rukia-chan?" Karin asks, and Rukia spins around.

"Ah, Karin-chan, I was trying to figure out what kind of juice Ichigo might like, any ideas?" Rukia asks, and Karin lets out a large sigh of relief.

"He likes this one." Karin says, pointing at a tangerine fruit juice, and Rukia presses the button.

"Thanks. You want one too?" Rukia asks, and Karin shakes her head no.

"I already got something to drink with Yuzu. You can go back to see Ichi-ni now, Tatsuki-chan and Orihime-chan just left." Karin tells her, and Rukia smiles.

"That's good, want to walk back with me?" Rukia asks, and Karin nods.

The two walk back to the room in silence, and once there, Yuzu grabs her sister's hand.

"Karin-chan, we should leave, because I have to go shopping for dinner tonight, I want to make something special in honor of Rukia-chan." Yuzu says hurriedly.

Karin's eyebrow raises a bit, since her sister is usually a very calm person, but she nods her head in acquiescence.

"See you later, Ichi-ni." Karin says before she allows her sister to drag them out of the room, with Rukia staring after them.

"Did you say something to her?" Rukia asks curiously, and Ichigo looks away from Rukia.

"I just told her that I couldn't wait for you to come back since we were in the middle of a deep conversation when we were interrupted." Ichigo explains, and Rukia nods.

"I haven't told you everything about myself, but I think I'd like you to learn the rest as you get to know me." Rukia tells him and Ichigo smiles.

"I guess it's my turn, huh?" He asks and Rukia looks very interested as she sits down and hands him the drink Karin suggested.

"I got this for you. I have to admit, I'm curious about you too." Rukia says, and Ichigo grins just before his face gets very serious. The happy look on his face disappears in an instant.

"My mother was a victim of the terrorist attack in England eleven years ago." Ichigo says, deciding to start with the most obvious explanation for why he lives with his father and two sisters, without his mother.

"That's terrible." Rukia breathes, feeling overwhelmed on the inside.

"She used to travel to disaster areas to help clean up and hand out supplies to people who have nothing left. A hurricane wrecked three cities, so my mom went to help." Ichigo explains, and Rukia sucks in her breath in horror.

_Maybe it's better that I haven't shared my life philosophy with him yet…_

"But she was killed? By terrorists, no less…" Rukia's heart aches for his loss.

"It was a suicide bomber…it was outside of the American Embassy, where my mother was meeting with other people, mostly Americans, before they headed to the disaster area…I don't know all the details, I was pretty young." Ichigo explains, but Rukia can understand the pain of losing one's mother.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Rukia whispers, but Ichigo gives her a small smile.

"Well, you explained how your friend's death affected you, and I understand how that can happen." Ichigo explains quietly, as her eyes seem to search his own.

"I see." Rukia's response is very quiet, and he takes a deep breath before admitting the rest.

"Not only that, besides my mother's death, being singled out for having different hair, and not having a whole lot of _experience_, there's nothing noteworthy to talk about." Ichigo says it in a hurry, and Rukia looks confused.

"Experience?" She inquires, and she's tickled pink by the fact that he actually blushes after acting so confident earlier.

"You know…with women." Ichigo mumbles, but judging by her wide eyes, he's sure she heard him correctly.

"We can talk about that." Rukia says with an enthusiastic smile, and Ichigo reaches for the pillow behind his head before he swings it around and whacks her over the head with it. He pays for it by feeling pain in the area where they performed surgery though.

"We don't have to talk about _that_!" He says with dread very evident in his voice, which makes Rukia giggle uncontrollably for damn near a minute.

"Okay, then what is your job?" Rukia asks, when she's finally calm enough to ask.

"I'm going to be a teacher. I have two more years of school." Ichigo admits, and Rukia's eyes get very wide at that.

"That's worth talking about, that is a noble endeavor." Rukia breathes, and Ichigo nods.

"I always got good grades. I guess you could say in the way my hair color motivated other people to pick on me, it made me more aware of the fact that I had to put extra effort into my schoolwork, and I graduated from school in the top five of my class. Two girls were above me, and two guys." Ichigo explains, but Rukia's very impressed, since her grades had been below average. He doesn't tell her that Inoue Orihime was one of the girls that beat him though.

"Wow…" Rukia says, because the only things she'd ever excelled at didn't include schoolwork or good grades.

_I only had three good subjects…English, Language, and Physical Education._

"I guess I just have to keep pushing myself." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia smiles at him, amazed at his strength, to turn the bad vibes associated with his hair into a good thing.

"Can I ask…why you haven't dyed your hair?" Rukia says, thinking it logically through to its natural conclusion, that it would be safer for him to do so.

"For more than one reason. I'm not the type to just give in to bullying, I'm stubborn, and my mom always used to say she liked my hair." Ichigo says, and Rukia finds herself grinning a little bit.

"I like it too."

Ichigo is taken aback by her admission, but makes him feel inordinately happy to hear her say that.

"I also have a really good friend that has always had my back whenever someone attacked me, except for yesterday. He was going out of town with his band to participate in some contest." Ichigo says, and Rukia finds that she's very eager to learn more.

"Really?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo nods.

"Sado. I met him about six years ago, he saved my ass, and then I saved his about a week later. We've been friends ever since." Ichigo explains, and Rukia is happy to hear that.

"It's good when friends can save friends." Rukia says, and Ichigo reaches out to her, with his hand open.

Rukia takes his hand in hers without even thinking about it, and their eyes meet.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you think more about that. I like sitting here and talking to you." Ichigo says, and Rukia squeezes his hand.

"I didn't take it that way…and I like being here with you." Rukia tells him, and she gets a devilish little smirk in response.

"Does that mean you're considering staying in my room, even after I come back home?" He asks hopefully, and Rukia squeezes his hand more tightly, but not in so much a comforting manner as much as it's a punishing manner. He sucks in his breath from her death grip.

"What would your family think of me if I did that?" She demands to know and he winces from the strength her little hand possesses.

"Nobody in my family could think badly of you." He gets out quickly, and then she lightens her hold on him, but he pulls his hand away to keep her from doing that again, and he rubs it with his uninjured hand. "In fact my dad would probably cheer loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear."

_She's freaking strong!_

"Oh, okay. Then sure. I'll stay in your room with you, if nobody will think badly of me for it." Rukia says breezily with a straight face, forgetting for a moment that Ichigo's father may not look at things the way she's imagining he might.

"Really?" Ichigo looks so excited that Rukia is forced to rethink how they might look at it if she did such a thing.

_Is he thinking they wouldn't protest it if I wanted to stay in his room with him!? They'd probably demand we get married…I keep forgetting that just because Ichigo doesn't seem to care whether or not I'm a Kuchiki, doesn't mean anyone else is the same as him…_

"Nah, I was just messing with you. I may stay at your house, but I won't stay in your room." Rukia says, and Ichigo frowns.

"That's too bad, and here I was thinking you're petite enough to fit in my closet." He says it so seriously that Rukia doesn't react to it instantly.

When she does, he pulls his hands away from grabbing distance, while smirking at her.

"I was just messing with you, Rukia!" Ichigo says, and Rukia laughs at him, amazed at how nice it is just being with him.

"I hope so, because I'm pretty sure my brother would insist on us getting married if I did something like that." Rukia says, and Ichigo's mouth drops open. He's quiet a minute, but then he smirks at her.

"I'm sorry, is that supposed to be a downside to it?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia gawks at him.

"Isn't it?" Rukia squeaks out, and Ichigo shakes his head at her.

"Normally yes…" Ichigo trails off, wondering if he's going too far.

"Right? Shouldn't a person usually take their time when considering marriage?" Rukia asks him next, and Ichigo gives her a mischievous smile.

"True…but in your case I'd be willing to make an exception." Ichigo says, making Rukia's eyes widen in shock.

She looks away from him, before she can smile like she wants to. She isn't able to respond immediately. When she's able to wipe the shit grin off her face, she turns back to him.

_Why'd that idiot have to go and say that!?_

"You think you have what it takes to be my husband?" Rukia finally asks him in a sassy tone, when she's finally able to speak, and Ichigo crosses his arms over his chest looking ultra sexy, which makes it difficult to debate the issue…

"That's not the question. The question is, could you handle being my wife?" Ichigo says, and he says it suggestively, which makes Rukia turn bright red.

_Is he saying he's some kind of nymphomaniac?!_

"This discussion is beyond my comprehension…" Rukia says, looking a bit overwhelmed, and Ichigo laughs.

_It already feels like we've known each other forever…_


	6. Rukia's Weakness

_**A/N-Without getting into details or worrying anyone, I want to make it clear I have every intention of continuing to write, but I may not be able to update as often as I had been planning. My life just changed hugely today, in a not so good way, and it was unexpected. Like I said, nothing to worry about, but something to keep in mind if I don't update my story as quickly as I'd like. Please enjoy.**_

_Chapter 5_

_Rukia's Weakness_

"I was tempted to turn your system on and play." Rukia tells Ichigo, and he gives her a disbelieving look.

"No way, you don't actually play…" He says, shaking his head, and Rukia flicks his ear.

"The hell I don't! I have owned practically every system that existed since I was seven years old." Rukia reveals, and Ichigo looks impressed.

"I didn't figure you to be into games. You just get better and better." Ichigo says, and instead of blushing, like he half expected her to, Rukia gets a wistful look on her face.

"When I was a kid, I always played video games with Kaien and Renji." Rukia tells him, and he flinches when he hears her repeat the name of the boy who had died. He quickly tries to steer the conversation in a safer direction.

"So you were a tomboy huh?" He asks with an amused look, and Rukia grins at him.

"That's right. My father didn't like it much but my mother kept him from doing anything drastic. He did make the condition that if I started martial arts, I'd have to do gymnastics. I don't mind though, it made me better at martial arts." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo remembers the way she flew through the air to take down his attackers.

"I remember." Ichigo says, and Rukia laughs nervously.

"So since your brother runs the Kuchiki Group, does that mean you have to attend any fancy parties?" Ichigo asks curiously, and Rukia nods her head at him with obvious dread on her face.

"I hate going to those but there are a few I've been forced to attend as a Kuchiki." Rukia says, and once again, Ichigo looks impressed.

They've spent the whole day talking, and Rukia had only left one more time to get something to eat and drink, but she had come right back. Ichigo was forced to eat the hospital food though. It's gotten late, not that either of them realizes it. It seems like the nurse is there telling Rukia that visiting hours are over before she even realizes.

"The day went by fast." Ichigo says, as Rukia stands up.

"You get to come home tomorrow." Rukia says, with a happy look on her face.

"I can't wait." Ichigo says, and Rukia hesitates.

_I want to kiss him but that would be weird right? Maybe not any weirder than our conversation about getting married earlier, but even so!_

She puts her hand on top of his instead.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ichigo." She says it softly and he grins up at her.

"I want to tell you something." Ichigo murmurs at her and he uses the hand she's not touching to beckon her closer like he wants to whisper something in her ear.

Rukia is totally unprepared for it when he kisses her ear rather than whispering anything. She sucks in her breath quickly as she feels tingles run throughout her entire body.

"Ichigo!" She finally squeaks since she can do little else, and he chuckles at her reaction.

"Good night, Rukia." He says, and she blushes as she backs away from him.

"Good night, Ichigo. See you tomorrow." Rukia says before she picks up her purse and leaves the room.

She pretty much floats to her car, she's so giddy over the fact that he kissed her ear and she shivers again. She's smiling so much her face is starting to hurt.

_He…kissed me! _

* * *

"Rukia-chan!" Yuzu looks excited as Rukia walks through the door and Isshin gives her an inquisitive look.

"How's my son?" He asks, and Rukia tries not to feel embarrassed, even though she hasn't been able to get his kiss out of her head since it happened.

_It wasn't even on the lips! Calm down Kuchiki!_

"He's good. He can come back tomorrow." Rukia says, and Isshin nods approvingly.

"Yuzu told me. I hope you're hungry, she made one hell of a dinner for us tonight." Isshin says, and Rukia glances at Yuzu who beams.

"I've never seen my brother look so happy…even though he was stuck in that hospital bed…" Yuzu says, and she looks at Rukia. "…it's all thanks to you, Rukia-chan."

Rukia is starting to get used to the feeling of being embarrassed, so she bows her head at Yuzu.

"Thank you…" Rukia doesn't know what else to say, so she leaves it at that.

"I'm going to start without you!" Karin calls out from the kitchen, and everyone heads in to eat.

* * *

Rukia is all alone in Ichigo's bed, and her imagination is starting to get out of control. Remembering the thrill that went through her entire body when his lips touched her ear was enough to bring on all kinds of dirty thoughts.

_He's unbelievably sexy…he has a nice chest…I bet the rest of his body is just as nice. I wonder what it would be like to touch it._

Rukia closes her eyes with a smile as she envisions what a romantic encounter with Ichigo might be like…

"_Rukia, you're so sexy."_

"_We shouldn't be doing this, Ichigo…"_

"_Why not? I know you want me even if you won't admit it because…" He breathes against my neck making me tremble in his arms. "…you're looking at me like you want me." _

"_I can't help it…that doesn't mean you can just have your way with me!"_

"_Then push me away." _

_He leans down to kiss me, but I can't pull away, I want that kiss…Ichigo!_

_The instant his lips are on mine, he starts to use his lips to nudge mine apart. The moment his tongue slides in my mouth, his hands start touching me all over…._

Rukia trembles a bit at what she's imagining, but since she's all alone in his bed, she doesn't stop there.

_He's sliding his hand underneath my top, and moving it upward. When I squirm, he kisses me even more deeply as he touches my body…I want to feel him touching my body…._

Rukia suddenly stops with her dream as she realizes something important.

_Wait a minute…if a kiss on my ear made me react the way it did, how will I react when he touches me? The way it felt…_

Rukia goes from that back to her fantasy, and a moment later she realizes a bit of drool is sliding down from the side of her lip, which she finds embarrassing even though she's all by herself.

_I'm pretty sure I'm lacking in self control when it comes to him…_

She shivers again from replaying that scene in her head when he kissed her…it's exciting and scary.

_I had no idea it was possible…to want someone this much!_

* * *

Rukia smiles as she enters the hospital. Ichigo's entire family was in a good mood this morning, since he'll be coming home, and Rukia has been designated as the one to drive him home. She touches the same ear he kissed and feels her face warm up. She's nervous, but she's gotten used to that. When she's led in to where Ichigo is at, she hands him a bag with clean street clothes.

"Good morning Ichigo, I brought you some clean clothes to wear home." Rukia says, and Ichigo grins at her.

"Good morning Rukia, and thanks." He says, giving her an intense stare that makes her stomach flip flop.

_She smelled so good…I want to get that close to her again…I hope I don't have to wait too long._

They stare at each other a second, and Rukia takes a shaky breath since the effect he has on her is unnerving.

"Are you already able to leave now?" Rukia asks hopefully, and Ichigo nods his head, while offering her his sexy grin.

"The doctor saw me awhile ago. I just have to get dressed, then we can leave." He says, and Rukia's heart speeds up like it always does around him.

"Okay." She tells him, and he takes the bag of clothes in one hand before carefully getting out of the bed.

"I still don't feel a hundred percent though." Ichigo admits, since moving around causes him discomfort.

"Did the doctor give you a prescription for the pain?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo nods his head yes.

"Thank goodness for that. I'll be out in a minute." Ichigo says as he heads over to the little bathroom to change.

Of course Rukia gets the mental image in her head of what he must look like naked again, and she begins blushing. She also doesn't realize how thin the walls are as she makes a comment out loud, the moment he's shut the door behind him.

"It's a good thing he's not at a hundred percent…I already know I can't resist him."

Inside the bathroom, Ichigo smiles.

_Good to know, Rukia._

Ichigo had no idea a romance could feel so good. Even with his abdomen sore, he can't stop smiling as he changes his clothes in the bathroom. There's no doubt that she's as into him as he is into her, and since he's sure he's found the girl he'll never want to let go, he's glad that it goes both ways.

_The bad news is that the doctor said I shouldn't do anything physical for at least four weeks…will that even be possible with Rukia in reach?_

He steps out of the bathroom and meets Rukia's eyes as he does, before offering her the same sexy smile that drives her a little bit mad.

"I'm ready to go home, Rukia."

"Okay," Rukia says, waiting for him to move, and he does, which gives Rukia the first chance she's had to really check out his rear end.

She nods her head approvingly as she likes what she sees, but that's the moment he swings his head back around, and she's caught in the act of checking him out. He gives her a lazy grin as she hurries to meet his eyes, and he looks fairly triumphant.

"You coming?" He asks, and Rukia merely nods her head before she bites her lip.

_In more ways than one, Ichigo._

* * *

The drive back to the Kurosaki residence is nice, but it's also nerve wrecking. Rukia forces herself to pay attention to the road, even though she can feel his eyes on her. It's enough to make her feel jittery as hell.

"You've already figured out which way you have to go, huh?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia grins at him.

"I had to use my GPS yesterday to get back to your house, since your sisters left earlier than me. I've got the idea." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo nods.

"You like the town?" He asks, and Rukia shrugs.

"I haven't really gotten a chance to check it out yet…" Rukia says, and Ichigo nods.

"Before we go home, I need to pick up my prescription." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia nods.

"Sure thing." Rukia says, and she can tell he hasn't taken his eyes off of her, which makes her feel like she's about to jump out of her skin.

"I'll show you around Karakura Town." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia's hands tighten on the steering wheel.

"Thanks…" Rukia says, and the car is quiet a minute before Ichigo decides to say what's on his mind.

"Rukia, why do you seem so tense?" He asks curiously, and she nearly loses her marbles.

_Because you keep staring at me when I'm driving!_

"I'm not really sure…" Rukia says, not wanting to admit why she's this skittish…besides, she likes being this close to him…

"Take a left here." Ichigo says suddenly, and Rukia sees a turn coming up.

"Okay…" Rukia comes up to the light, throws her blinker on, and stops the car. She lets her eyes roam over to where he's sitting, and she realizes he's _still_ got his eyes locked on her.

She moves her eyes back to the road, realizing he's already seen her check him out enough for one day.

"It'll be just past that condom machine over there." Ichigo says nonchalantly, but Rukia turns bright red.

"You are stopping for a prescription, right?" Rukia chokes out and Ichigo laughs at her.

"Yeah I can get my prescription at the store, don't worry, we're not stopping for the condom machine." He assures her, and she turns even redder.

_Should I be relieved or excited about that, I wonder?_

"Alright." Rukia says, and Ichigo starts to smirk.

"You're disappointed, aren't you?" He teases, and Rukia frowns at him.

"Want me to leave you here?" She asks him with attitude, and he starts to laugh as she parks.

"No, sorry." Ichigo says, before he gets out of the car. "Not that you would anyway." He says before heading into the store, and Rukia stares at his ass the whole way in.

"I just want to squeeze it!" Rukia finally belts out once he's inside, and she feels much better after she does.

She turns her head back to look at the condom machine.

_Should I buy some? No…what if he catches me? I couldn't stand the mortification! Wait what in the hell am I thinking! I can't just sleep with him, I've only known him for three days! I feel like I'm losing my mind…_

Rukia begins to worry about the fact that she finds Ichigo irresistible, since it's a definite weakness on her part.

"Can I really trust myself to stay at his house with him?" Rukia asks out loud with a sigh.

_I can't believe I was just thinking about buying condoms when he hasn't even taken me on a date yet…I must be losing my mind._

Rukia is still arguing with herself when he walks back outside, and Rukia lets out a sigh at his handsomeness.

_Maybe I'm moving too fast…maybe I need to slow things down…but I don't really want to! He's going to think I'm a whore!_

She watches him as he makes his way back to her car, and she gulps as he's getting in.

_He's way too hot for his own good…how is he not experienced with any women!? I can't be the first to have found him this attractive!_

"Rukia…tomorrow, I'd like to take you out." Ichigo says quietly, and Rukia smiles before she can stop herself.

"Okay…anything particular in mind?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo nods his head while enjoying the view of her profile some more.

"I'm supposed to be taking it easy, so maybe we'll go out for dinner?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia nods.

"I'd like that."

_A date!? He asked me on a date! I'm so happy I'm going to burst!_

"Then it's a date." Ichigo says, and Rukia squelches the urge to let out a shriek of happiness.

"And during the day tomorrow, I wanted to check out some of the available listings." Rukia says, and Ichigo nods his head.

"Did you want my help?" He asks, and Rukia grins.

"I might need your help, thanks for offering." She tells him, and he grins as they come up to the street that leads to the area where he lives.

"Turn here, Rukia." Ichigo says, and when Rukia sees the street, she recognizes where she's at.

"We're almost back to your house," Rukia says with a beautiful smile, and Ichigo nods.

"I want to shower right when I get home. Want to watch some old movies and eat popcorn after that?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia nods her head happily.

"Sure!" She says, since it sounds perfect.

_Our first date is tomorrow and we already act like such a couple…_


	7. The Unofficial Date

**Chapter 6**

**The Unofficial Date**

True to his word, Ichigo heads straight up to take a shower once they get inside his house, but Rukia quickly notices as Ichigo heads upstairs, that his father and his sisters are watching a movie in the family room.

Rukia bites her lip nervously since she figures their plan to watch a movie is probably ruined, since his family seems into the one they're already watching. It's certainly not going to feel much like a date if they're watching the movie with his father and sisters.

She wonders if it's better that way, since her heart rate is already up high enough to give her reason for concern. He isn't even in the same room with her, but she's anticipating the next time they'll be alone together, which makes it feel like her stomach is tied in knots. Shaking her head over her own wild emotions, Rukia heads into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea, and try to cool her heels a bit.

The most difficult thing to deal with, is the way her entire body reacts to his very presence. The ear kiss had been proof that she's not doing well at maintaining the level of calm needed to keep her wits around this fascinating man.

She is still pondering how to calm herself down around him, when he appears in front of her, with his hair dripping water from his recent shower. Rukia's breath catches in her throat, and she blinks at the sight of him.

"I'll start the popcorn," that's all he says, and he seems as calm as can be, which makes Rukia clench her fist.

_Is it really that easy for him to be this calm? Don't I affect him too? Isn't that why he felt the need to kiss me?_

Rukia blinks again, and she furrows her eyebrows.

_Whoa…did I just almost go into psycho bitch mode? What in the hell is wrong with me!_

"I don't know if you noticed, but your family is watching a movie." Rukia points out, and Ichigo shrugs his shoulders as he puts a bag in the microwave.

"That's not the only T.V. in the house." Ichigo says, as he turns his head to the side to smirk at her a little bit.

Rukia's eyes narrow, since she's pretty sure she's been so obvious that even he's noticed how she reacts to his nearness.

"Are you talking about the one in your room, or is there another that you're referring to that I'm unaware of?" Rukia asks him, with a tone of voice he's never heard before.

Every sense in his body is screaming danger at him as she stands up in one smooth motion.

"That's the one I was talking about," Ichigo says, before glancing back at the microwave to check on the progress of the popcorn.

"Okay." Rukia says, grabbing her cup of tea, and heading upstairs ahead of him.

_Why did I worry just now? I can't believe I'm actually about to get her alone in my bedroom! This is what I've been thinking about practically since I met her!_

Ichigo isn't really sure how to handle the feelings he has for Rukia, since they're not something he's experienced before. He is attracted to her on every level possible and it's his primal reaction that has him unsettled. Even he isn't sure what he's capable of in his current state. He walks slowly into the family room and clears his throat.

Karin pauses the movie and everyone turns to look at him, and he looks remarkably composed considering what he says next.

"Rukia and I are going to watch a movie in my room. Nobody better say or do anything to make Rukia feel bad or guilty about being in my room alone with me, got that?" He asks with his eyes looking quite serious, but his smirk keeps everyone from reacting badly.

"Be sure not to use protection, I want grandchildren." Isshin says breezily, causing all three of his kids to sputter in response.

"That's not something a father should say to his unmarried son!" Karin snaps before she punches her father in the nose.

Yuzu is looking back and forth between Ichigo and her father, looking very confused, blinking nervously.

"You're doing _that_!" Yuzu finally gets out, and Ichigo looks like he wants to kill his father.

"We're not doing _that_, we're just eating popcorn and watching a movie you idiots! That's why you'd better not make her feel bad about it!" Ichigo snaps before he turns to head up the stairs, grimacing from the pain as he takes each step.

_Like I could really do that right now in the condition I'm in anyways…_

It's actually a relief, because if he was in tip top condition, he's not so certain he could trust himself alone in his bedroom with the beautiful Rukia.

_I'd try like hell to impregnate her if I wasn't in so much pain right now…_

He walks up to his door and turns the knob, but the door won't open, it's locked.

"Rukia!" Ichigo demands as he pounds on his door, trying to keep from spilling any popcorn.

"Just a minute Ichigo, I'm changing right now, and you can't come in until I'm dressed." Rukia's voice floats through the closed door, and Ichigo's pants suddenly feel much tighter.

_I wish I was in there right fucking now!_

Visions of Rukia in a bra and panties float through his brain, and then magically she's completely naked in his mind. The pain brings him back to reality though, because the medication hasn't kicked in yet..

"I really need to lay down though…" Ichigo calls through the door, and he hears her scramble before she opens the door, wearing a silky white robe, and his eyes practically pop out of his head.

"Okay, I'll grab my clothes and change in the bathroom then." Rukia says, but Ichigo shakes his head no.

"You look beautiful like that." He tells her, and Rukia's face flushes instantly.

"No, I can't wear this…" Rukia says, but Ichigo steps inside his room, and closes the door, before using that free hand to slip around her shoulder and lean on her.

"I'm in no condition to…can you just help me to the bed?" He asks her, and she relents without so much as a word of argument, taking the popcorn from him and letting him lean on her as she walks with him the short distance to his bed.

She sets the popcorn on the night stand, and he directs her to the cabinet with his movies.

She instead goes back to her suitcase and pulls out a pair of comfy shorts, and tee shirt.

"If anybody in your family walked in here with me in only this robe, I wouldn't be able to stand the embarrassment." Rukia informs him, and Ichigo is out of his bed in an instant, ignoring the pain that his movement causes him, and he grabs Rukia causing her to drop her clothing on the floor.

"I'll lock the door." Ichigo says with a stubborn tone, and he does just that before walking over to the movie cabinet himself.

He selects a romantic comedy that Yuzu bought for him, but that he's never watched before, and he slips the DVD in, all the while, still holding onto Rukia, who is very uncertain of what's on his mind.

_Is she really only wearing just this robe? I have to find out!_

Ichigo is itching to let his fingers slide up and down her sides to see if he can detect a bra or panties underneath the silky white robe, but instead he drags her back to his bed, and pulls her into it with him. He grabs his blanket and flings it around them, before grabbing the remote from the shelf behind his bed.

Rukia is shaken by their closeness, and part of her wants to bust out of his arms, to get dressed properly and sit at his desk, the way it should be, but it feels so nice and warm in his arms, that she's having a hard time mustering up the strength to do what she knows she should do.

While she's worrying about that, Ichigo gets the movie started, and forgets all about the popcorn as he slowly starts to let his hand move around Rukia's stomach. He figures going up first is his best bet, so he very slowly works his hand upward, and he's thrilled to find his hand is slipping right into the opening of her robe, to her bare skin.

Rukia's heart goes crazy as she feels his warm hand slowly slip into her robe, and she's scared at how much she likes this. She's not even focusing on the movie, just his hand, which has worked it's way up a little more and is dangerously close to her breast, and then his fingertip reaches the curve of her bare breast, and he pulls her body even tighter against his, which causes her to exhale in excitement and then his hand is cupping her breast, and his finger starts to toy with her nipple, which makes her gasp from the pleasure of it.

She somehow finds the strength to pull away from him and jump out of the bed. The pleasure scared her that much. She holds the robe together with one of her hands and holds her other one up like a stop sign to Ichigo.

"I'm not ready for that yet…" Rukia tells him in a whisper, and he immediately feels bad for scaring her.

"I'm sorry Rukia…I temporarily lost control…it won't happen again." He promises her, but Rukia shakes her head at him.

"It's less likely to happen if I'm properly dressed." Rukia says wisely, and Ichigo grabs the remote, pausing the movie, while keeping his eyes on Rukia who grabs her clothes, and then he feels his groin ache as she takes even underwear out of her suitcase…purple with white lace.

_She wasn't wearing underwear either! I feel like I could explode right now!_

"Hurry back…" Ichigo mumbles as he grabs a handful of popcorn and puts his hand up to his face to scarf it down.

Rukia feels far more shaken than he looks, since he looks fairly contrite about scaring her, but still her entire body is tingling from being so close to him and wearing so little clothing while being there. She's surprised to find that she's regretting jumping out of his arms so quickly, but she isn't experienced with these kinds of feelings, which is why she reacted the way she did.

"I won't be long." Rukia says, glad that at least her voice isn't shaky, even though she's still breathing a bit hard from the taste she had of Ichigo's hand on her bare skin.

She disappears out of his room, and Ichigo lets out a big breath of air, since even he was surprised at what had come over him when she was so close to him wearing just that damned sexy little robe.

_I didn't even notice my pain when she was that close to me…I wonder if it's her or the medication finally kicking in…_

It's not that long before Rukia opens the door, and he notices she doesn't lock it behind her, probably to keep him from losing control again. His face falls when grabs the chair for his desk and turns it around to sit on it. She only glances at him for a second before she takes some popcorn.

"You should come back in here with me…" Ichigo says, and Rukia practically chokes on her popcorn.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Rukia finally says when she catches her breath.

"Can't trust yourself huh?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia raises an eyebrow at him.

"Can you trust yourself?" She asks tartly, and he smiles at her a bit.

"Nope." He tells her honestly, and Rukia laughs.

"I know…I think things may move a little too fast if I go back in your bed." Rukia says quietly, and Ichigo's smile makes her wish she didn't mind what others thought, since her body is screaming at her to get back in that bed with him.

Ichigo is glad that she's at least still in the room considering he hadn't wasted anytime letting his hand roam around her front side as much as she'd allowed anyways. He wouldn't have stopped otherwise, and he would like to get away from his family for his first time, just because he doesn't need his father busting in afterwards, ruining the entire thing for him.

After they finish the popcorn, and Rukia is paying attention to the movie, Ichigo reaches out and catches her hand, which makes her blush and look over at him.

"Why don't you scoot closer so we can hold hands more comfortably?" He asks her, and Rukia likes the feeling of holding his hand, so she scoots the chair closer to the bed and he drags her arm onto the bed and clasps her hand in both of his, while Rukia keeps blushing.

It's a little bit uncomfortable for her, but she endures the discomfort to be able to hold his hand.

_This I can handle, even though just this still makes my heart race like crazy!_

Rukia takes deep breaths and tries to keep her attention on the movie, but every time something happens between the couple on the screen, Ichigo squeezes her hand a little bit like he's really anticipating whatever romantic moments that might occur between the two of them.

Ichigo is still trying to figure out a way to get her back into his bed, but he's at a loss on how to do that successfully. Both of them end up dozing off before the movie ends, which ends up being the key to making Ichigo's desires become a reality since his father is unable to keep himself from going upstairs to check on his son and the beautiful heiress in Ichigo's bedroom.

When Isshin finds them both dozed off, he quietly slips into the room, and easily picks Rukia up in her sleep, and then deposits her onto the bed next to his son, who immediately wraps his arm around her as though he'd been waiting for it all his life.

Isshin grins as he looks at the two of them, and then he sneaks off to get his camera. He comes back in, and says a little prayer that the flash won't wake them before he aims carefully and snaps a perfect little picture of Ichigo and Rukia sleeping in each other's arms, and neither one of them open their eyes, even though Ichigo stirs from the sound of the camera. He opens his eyes, but the room is dark, and Rukia is in his arms.

_Holy shit…_

He can't believe she's actually in his bed, and he doesn't care how she got there, just that she's there. He sits up, without feeling pain, and removes his shirt, before he reaches down and then he pulls his pants off, leaving himself in just boxers. He looks down at Rukia, and it's as though all sensible thoughts have left his brain, because he pulls at the bottom of her tee shirt , and then he starts inching it upward.

_If I can just get this off of her without her waking up, it'll be worth it…_

Rukia turns, making it infinitely easier to get her shirt up even more, and then he sees her bra, but since she's on her side, he easily unsnaps it, and continues to inch her shirt upward, hungry for a taste of her, anxious to feel more of her silky feeling skin, it's all he can think about in the moment.

He pulls her arms upward, and he pulls firmly and carefully on the shirt, managing to slip it completely off, without rousing her, her breathing is even and deep, as though she's completely unaware he's ready to ravish her completely. The bra follows, and she's naked from the waist up, in his bed, but he doesn't stop there, he goes for her shorts next, but when he grabs the waist, he gets her panties at the same time, and in one smooth motion he has her completely naked in his bed, breathing heavily from her deep sleep.

Ichigo only hesitates for a moment before he pulls his boxers off, and then stretches out next to her, pulling the blanket over them, before he pulls her into his arms, unable to stop his hands from roaming freely over her naked body, and when he lingers on her nipple, she finally begins to stir, which makes him nervous, because he knows his arousal is pressing up right against her legs, only centimeters from where he'd need to be to start penetrating her.

Rukia is completely disoriented, but then Ichigo's mouth is on her neck, and his tongue zigzags along to her ear, and his hand cups her breast more firmly, and he breathes into her ear.

"Ichigo?" Rukia sounds disbelieving, since she's aware that she's naked and in his arms, and the rush of pleasure he sent down her entire body just now made her shiver, and she knows he felt it.

"Yeah?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia sucks in a disbelieving breath..

"What are we doing…why are we naked?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo can't answer the question, so he turns her in his arms, and he kisses her.

At first Rukia is stunned, his mouth just closes over her own, and she opens her own mouth instinctively, and his tongue swoops in, making her feel dizzy from the intimacy of it all.

Rukia flinches when his hand slides off of her breast and down to her belly, and then even lower…

"I don't want to stop…" Ichigo whispers, and Rukia's eyes widen.

"We have to…" Rukia says, but then she squeals when his finger goes right in between her legs and he's stroking her in such a way that all she can do is shake from the intensity of it.

"I don't care about anything anymore except showing you how I feel," Ichigo says against her ear, before his mouth swoops down to her nipple, and he begins to tease that with his tongue, and let his finger put her into a state where she's incapable of talking, and certainly incapable of resisting him.

She lets out a moan from all of the new feelings taking over her body, and she's very nearly sucked up into the way he's seductively touching her, like he knows everything to do to make her feel like a pile of mush.

"Ichigo…" Rukia is only able to call out his name, but it sounds like she's pleading for something. He's not sure if she's pleading for him to stop or continue though.

"Touch me, Rukia." Ichigo says, but she can't even hear him, because her body is shaking intensely. Then he feels the results of how he's been teasing her against his fingers, which makes his instincts take over completely, but suddenly Rukia blinks, and she slides out from under him in one smooth motion, just before he can get to where he needs to be to penetrate her, and she's dashing towards her suitcase before he can even think about grabbing her up again.

"You're not allowed to do anything strenuous, remember?" Rukia blurts out, and Ichigo's mouth drops open.

"That's what made you jump out of the bed?" Ichigo chokes out, and Rukia slips into her robe before she grabs more clothing.

_That and the fact that I'm pretty sure I just had an orgasm, and came to my senses as to what we were just about to do…_

"Yeah…I'll be back in a minute." Rukia says before she dashes out of his room to get dressed, for the third time today.

When Rukia gets back to the room, Ichigo has his boxers on, but he looks a little confused, like he's still not sure what just happened. Rukia goes into his closet, grabs a spare blanket and pillow before she gets comfortable on the floor.

_That was way better than I imagined it might be…I hope Ichigo and I can become a serious couple…I have to be sure before anything else happens…_

Ichigo is left in an uncomfortable state, since he's still aroused as hell, but he knows Rukia won't let anything else happen for the night.

_I'll do whatever I have to do to make you mine…watch out, Rukia._


	8. Official Date

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Official Date_**

There isn't even any light streaming in through Ichigo's window yet, it's that early when Rukia's eyes snap open, and she feels an intense heat on her face as she remembers why she moved herself to the floor. She isn't sure how she got into Ichigo's bed let alone trying to figure out how she was naked in his bed feeling things she'd only ever read about in books.

_How will I face him now without dying from embarrassment?_

Rukia continues to worry, but when Isshin pokes his head inside Ichigo's room and sees her on the floor, he gives her a big smile.

"How did you sleep Rukia-chan?" He asks her loudly enough that Rukia is sure he doesn't care if he wakes his son up or not.

"I slept well…" Rukia says, unable to meet his eyes for a very long period of time.

Isshin had been hoping to find Rukia had stayed in his son's bed the whole night through, but he hid his disappointment well.

"Yuzu should be up soon to start cooking, do you have any preferences you want me to tell her about?" Isshin asks the young heiress, but Rukia shakes her head no.

"I don't usually eat a large amount in the morning, so don't worry about me." Rukia tells him quickly, and Isshin smiles at her.

"It's no trouble Rukia-chan, just let me know if you change your mind." Isshin says, before backing away and closing the door. Rukia nearly jumps out of her skin when she hears Ichigo's voice.

"Good morning, Rukia." She turns her head away, hoping he can't see her face burning up in embarrassment.

"Morning…" Rukia just can't figure out what to say, since telling him never to touch her again is definitely out of the question.

_Holy hell, I want it again!_

"Don't be like that…I couldn't help reacting to you last night. You had to know I'd lose control if you were in my bed with me-" Ichigo says, desperately wanting things to be right between them, but the high pitched squeaking noise that came out of her mouth stopped him mid-sentence.

"Don't make it sound like I snuck into your bed!" Rukia snaps in as quiet a voice as she is able.

"Of course not, you're welcome in my bed anytime," Ichigo says unwisely, and Rukia guffaws at that.

"Oh am I now?" She grits her teeth, wanting to smack him, but not wanting to injure him.

_This is quite a pickle I've gotten myself into now isn't it!_

"I didn't mean it in a bad way!" Ichigo says defensively, but then Rukia's flashing eyes finally meet his own for the first time since he woke up.

"Don't worry Ichigo, I know exactly how you meant it." She says knowingly, which makes unexpectedly embarrassed, since she's insinuating something dirty.

_Why in the hell do I feel happy on this inside! If any other guy said that to me, he'd be rolling around on the floor in pain right now from me kicking his ass…why am I so absurdly happy that Ichigo wants me!_

"I'm sorry! Can we please start over?" Ichigo is clearly begging for forgiveness and Rukia sighs as she feels herself wavering and wanting to forgive him.

_Should I really let him off the hook so easily? He'll take my virginity in under twenty-four hours if I'm not careful around him!_

"Fine…" Rukia trails off, wanting to add so badly that they should forget about the night before, but she already knows she'll never forget it, since it was the first time she'd ever been touched in such a pleasurable way.

Ichigo looks so relieved that Rukia almost chuckles at him. She is feeling aware of the fact that he's attracted to her, and it makes her feel very powerful, in a feminine way which is a new feeling for her.

"I'm glad-" Ichigo starts to say, but Rukia cuts him off.

"But you owe me now." She warns him, and Ichigo just nods his head.

"I get the feeling I better get used to being indebted to you." Ichigo mutters, but Rukia nods enthusiastically at him.

"I'm glad you understand." She says with cool confidence, and he's torn between yanking on her hair, or pulling her into his arms for a hug. He figures he'd better get out of the bed if he's going to choose the latter choice, otherwise it'll be a repeat of what happened during the night.

Rukia's breath catches in her throat when Ichigo swings his muscular legs out of the bed, and stands, wearing only his boxers. She freezes as he steps forward and pulls her into his arms.

_Oh my god if he started pulling my clothes off right now, I wouldn't stop him!_

Rukia blinks at that realization, but luckily the handsome man holding her now is putting all of his focus into not mauling her on the spot, so she's safe for the moment.

He lets go of her and sits back down from feeling pain. Rukia notices immediately and heads for the door.

"I'll go get your pills and water." She says, before heading out the door and down the stairs.

Ichigo shakes his head in wonder.

"Even with this pain, I'm happy when she's around. I'm sure of it now. She's the one." Ichigo says quietly, wondering if he's got to hide just how quickly he's falling for Kuchiki Rukia.

Ichigo has never been in a relationship before, and now he's met a girl he wants to hold onto for dear life. Even though he knows the attraction is mutual, he wants her to want to hold onto him in the same way.

The ringing of a cell phone in Rukia's purse, snaps him out of his thoughts and he's tempted to go into her purse to see who'd be calling her first thing in the morning, but he imagines that kind of nosiness would push Rukia away. The ringing stops, and several seconds later a noise sounds, which makes Ichigo think she's been left a voicemail.

His curiosity only grows until Rukia gets back into his room. She hands him a glass of water and his pills.

"I think you have a voicemail." Ichigo tells her before he pops the pills in his mouth and takes a large gulp of water.

Rukia walks over to her purse, pulls out a protective phone case, unsnaps it and flips open her phone. Ichigo watches her face stay expressionless as she checks the number and then dials to check the message. No matter how much he strains his ears, he is unable to make out the content of what she's listening to, he can only tell it's a male voice leaving the message. She presses a button, then presses end, and then creates a quick text message that she sends before turning her attention back to Ichigo who is giving her a questioning look.

"Thanks, that was important." Rukia tells him with a small smile, but she can tell he's dying to ask what the call was about.

"Is something wrong?" Ichigo asks, hoping he can get the information without grilling her.

"It's about whether or not I'll be settled enough to take on a job in a month." Rukia says, still unsure of what he'll say about her true mission in life.

"We can start looking at what's available around here after we eat breakfast." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia shakes her head.

"I've been thinking about it, and I think I want to build…totally new." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo's eyes widen in happiness.

_It would take awhile for something new to be completed…she could stay here the whole time._

"Usually I try to be sensible, and buying new isn't really sensible but it will be my home, and I can afford it, so I figured…" Rukia trails off when she sees the happy smile on Ichigo's face.

"So you can stay here." Ichigo finally says what he's been thinking and Rukia turns red.

"Actually…the job in a month will last for four months." Rukia's words hit him like a bucket of ice water.

"What!" Ichigo can't maintain his cool façade any longer, he looks absolutely horrified, which makes Rukia smile so hard, her face starts to hurt.

"You don't have to be brokenhearted over it Ichigo, why don't you come with me? You can't be around when I'm actually working, but you can certainly travel with me and we can hang out when I'm off the clock." Rukia says with a raised eyebrow, and Ichigo's eyes widen.

"What?" He looks flabbergasted, but very happy, which makes Rukia quite certain that their feelings for one another are mutual.

"You don't want to come?" Rukia asks, meaning to tease him, but he responds seriously.

"I do, it's just that after last night I was worried you'd want to distance yourself a bit…" Ichigo immediately regrets bringing up the night before when he sees the look that crosses her face.

"That's right, last night you had quite a bit of fun touching me didn't you?" Rukia asks in a soft voice which makes Ichigo's blood run cold.

"Rukia? What are you going to do?" Ichigo asks nervously as she advances slowly upon him, making him think his life might end momentarily. She stops right in front of him and puts her hands on his shoulders while leaning down a bit to look at him in the eyes while being nose to nose with him.

"Putting you on notice. I'm going to return it to you one of these days Ichigo, just you wait." Rukia says strongly before turning on her heels to walk out of his room.

Once out she goes over the entire conversation in her head.

_Did I really just invite him on a four month trip when we aren't even officially a couple? What the hell is wrong with me, have I lost my mind completely? And what in the hell did I just threaten to do to Ichigo! I think I'm going to need a strong drink before lunchtime…_

_

* * *

_

"Dad, I'm taking Rukia out now, we'll be back later." Ichigo calls out, and Rukia tosses her keys to Ichigo.

"You can drive." She tells him, and Ichigo grins.

"Alright…I still can't believe you did that Rukia, or that you actually already bought your plot of land…" Ichigo shakes his head.

_After she got me all hot and bothered, she made a few phone calls, and she was signing a deed and writing a check for the land where her home would be built, and then she had a late afternoon meeting with the architect and engineer that were going to build her home to give them an idea of what she wanted. She has more done in a day than I anticipated would be done before the trip…_

"I actually want it to be ready as soon as possible, because I'm excited about owning a home here." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo opens the passenger door to let her in the car first.

"Not me…" Ichigo mutters after he shuts the door with her on the inside.

He enjoys having her around so much, and he's certain that the feeling will only grow in intensity. She's too refreshing and interesting for him to feel like he could ever get sick of her.

He gets in on the driver's side and starts up the engine with a grin on his face.

_With Rukia around, life is actually fun._

"So are you going to furnish the new house by shopping through catalogs?" Ichigo asks Rukia on the drive and Rukia blushes.

"Maybe a little. I'll shop in person too, but since money is not an issue, I just want to get it done quickly and painlessly." She answers honestly, and Ichigo glances at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"My dad might not let you leave us." Ichigo says in a low voice, not wanting to admit it will be him who'll hold her back harder than his dad.

"I can handle your dad." Rukia tells him, which makes him wonder if she was able to figure him out by now.

"What about me?" Ichigo challenges her, and Rukia ducks her head.

"Sometimes I think so…other times I think I could be getting in over my head." Rukia tells him with a smirk on her face, and Ichigo laughs.

"I know exactly what you mean." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia holds her breath, wondering if he'll say what she's been fearing he'll say.

_He wouldn't be wrong if he said it. He has every right to say it…_

There is a moment of silence, and Rukia practically bites her tongue in order to keep from asking him, to keep from sounding as pitiful as she's heard other women sound, and it made her want to puke.

Ichigo steals another glimpse of her out of the corner of his eyes, and he worries he might have said a little too much. It seems like his feelings are moving at a phenomenal rate, but if he pushes too much he might push her away, and he'd have only himself to blame for being too forward way too fast.

_I hope she doesn't say it…_

Then he remembers she invited him to travel with her for four months.

"Maybe I'm wrong to worry, since I think we might both be on the same page." Ichigo says quietly, which makes Rukia look at him curiously.

"What?" She asks, hoping for some sort of explanation for his quiet yet attention grabbing words.

Ichigo takes a deep breath and then takes the plunge.

"I was worrying you might think I was taking things too fast with us since we're only now having our first real date, but since we're already going to be on a trip together for four months, I'm thinking you might not want to move so slow." Ichigo says, and Rukia's eyes widen.

_Is he talking about sex or a relationship!_

"Huh?" Rukia says, stupefied since her answer is the same no matter what he was talking about.

He slows down and pulls into a parking lot before stopping the car and turning to look at her dead in the eye.

"I'm talking about us Rukia. The feelings I have and the feeling I have about us…about our future." Ichigo says, and Rukia blinks rapidly a few times.

"What are you getting at?" She asks him curiously, and Ichigo leans over to kiss her and Rukia doesn't back away, instead she returns his kiss quite passionately.

Ichigo finally pulls away and then looks back to make sure he can back out of the space he'd pulled into.

"It's just that…I don't think I'm going to want to let you go." He says, and when he hears her take a quick breath, he knows she's heard him fully.

_I can't believe the impossible just happened…he just went ahead and said it all, with no fear. Maybe I should respond in kind…_

"Like I'd try to get away from you." Rukia mutters back, and Ichigo raises an eyebrow as he remembers her darting out of his bed the night before.

_Maybe now isn't the best time to bring that up…_

"We're practically at the restaurant." Ichigo says instead, unable to rid his face of the amused grin that appeared ever since her last comment.

Rukia's lips are still tingling from when they kissed, and she's not even aware that his mind is already off that and what lies ahead.

_It feels like my head is spinning and I feel like I'm some sort of giddy teenager…Ichigo is something else! Ooh, he's getting out of the car…I can check out his ass again!_

…_Nice…_

* * *

_**A/N-Terribly sorry I've been away from fanfic so much in the past 7 months, life has been kicking my ass, so truly sorry! My writing days certainly aren't over, nor is my love for Ichigo & Rukia! **_


	9. Ichigo's Question

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Ichigo's Question**_

As Ichigo and Rukia enter his room, after their successful first official date, Ichigo smirks at Rukia who isn't sure how to react to that, so she gives him a questioning stare before finally asking the question.

"What are you smirking about?" Rukia demands to know, wondering why his eyes are flashing in such a mischievous manner.

"We leave for this trip in a month, right?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia slowly nods her head yes.

"Yeah…"

"It just occurred to me that a month is when I can finally take up strenuous activities again." Ichigo says, which gets Rukia red instantly.

"Is that all that's on your mind?" Rukia asks worriedly, wondering if Ichigo will be gentle with her the way she hopes he will be.

"No," Ichigo says honestly, but he's still sure it's too soon to tell her he thinks she's the one, even though he said plenty about how he felt just before they reached the restaurant earlier.

_I actually told her I didn't want to let her go…I hope I sounded cool and not pathetic…_

Rukia also has a look on her face like she's remembering what he'd said in the car and she gives him a small smile. Ichigo feels himself start to heat up so he turns from her and removes his shirt, not realizing that Rukia has inched a bit closer to him and her hands are out and making motions like she wants to squeeze his ass.

Rukia's fingers twitch, and she's so tempted to just grab him, considering how much he played with her last night, but she refrains and yanks her hands still at her sides when he starts to turn back around. Then she is awarded with the view of his muscular chest again. Seeing him naked from the waist up in just his bandages is enough to make her entire body tingle all over.

_Damn he looks good…_

Then he realizes she's staring, so he puts his hands on his pants to pull them down next…and he has to hold back laughter at the way she keeps staring, but backs up a couple of steps to put some distance between them.

"Ichigo…why are you undressing?" Rukia asks in a whisper, with her eyes wide as hell.

"I'm not completely undressing. I'm still in my boxers." Ichigo objects as he opens a dresser drawer and pulls out a pair of sweat pants. "I'm just getting ready for bed." He tells her, before he slips on his sleeping pants.

Rukia can feel her heart pitter pattering against her chest in a ferocious way, and it's all she can do, not to bring her hand up to her chest which would give her away to Ichigo. She's unaware that she's holding her breath.

_I bet he knows he's giving me heart palpitations, and he's probably enjoying it!_

She exhales a breath of relief once he's pulled his pants up, and he gives her an amused smile, which horrifies her because that means he noticed the breath she'd been holding. He takes one large step to be near her, and then he places his hands gently on her arms.

"Rukia…" Ichigo's voice sounds extremely seductive, and part of Rukia is totally turned on, while the other part is very wary.

_If I let down my guard, he'll surely get me!_

"Quit teasing me Ichigo…" Rukia warns him, but that's all she's able to get out of her mouth before his lips come down over her own, and he's kissing her so passionately that she melts completely in his arms, guard completely down.

She hates to admit it, but she can't get enough of his kisses. Each one clouds every thought in her brain except how much she wishes she could freeze time and never leave this moment. His kisses give her happiness unlike any she's ever experienced, and with his arms around her, she wonders if it's truly real…the feelings she's getting to experience are so unexpectedly intense, that she has no set way of dealing with it, due to her inexperience in this area of life altogether.

For Ichigo, the way she melts against him, subconsciously trying to get closer, pressing herself harder and harder against him as he deepens this kiss is what makes him react in such a fierce manner. Even his pants have gotten tight again, but instead of yanking away from him as he half expected her to do, she's pressing ever closer to him in that region too, which just makes him kiss her even more passionately, and he realizes as he tightens his hold on her, that if he weren't holding her, she'd fall because her knees have buckled on her, and he's supporting her entire weight.

The doctor wouldn't be happy with him right now, but it feels too extensively right for Ichigo to pull away. Instead he drags her against his body backwards and he sits on the bed, pulling her onto his lap in a straddling position, where he puts his right hand on the back of her head to prevent her from pulling away.

She scoots closer, kissing him back, making him think that maybe he doesn't scare her as much as he thought he did…so he takes his left hand and pulls her blouse from her pants, and then he lets his hand trail up her back, making her shiver during the kiss.

Rukia brings her hands around his front, opens her hands up to feel the muscles in his chest, applying pressure and being pleased with what she feels.

The bedroom door being swung open suddenly makes them both pull apart, but Rukia is so startled that when she pulls back, she starts to pitch to the ground, and Ichigo yanks her back up to prevent that from happening, so Isshin walks in on what looks like a passionate embrace between the pair, breathing hard like they were about to get it on.

"Ah! So you two are a couple!" Isshin says loudly enough for people living three blocks away to hear, which makes Rukia's eyes go wide, and she turns her head away to avoid having to look him in the eye.

"Yeah…" Ichigo growls at his father with a look that Isshin can only laugh at since his son appears to be silently promising him an early death as soon as he gets Rukia-chan off his lap.

Rukia is too shocked that Ichigo easily called them a couple, even though he has yet to make that official with her just yet, but Ichigo ends up making her squeak from shock at his next comment…

"That's great-" Isshin starts to respond, but Ichigo cuts him off.

"I'd call us more than that…I'd say she's the girl I want to marry." Ichigo's words get rapid blinks from both of the other people in the room, but then Isshin jumps up so high, he nearly hits his head on the ceiling.

"Yippee!" Isshin's voice is so loud that Rukia claps her hands over her ears but stares at Ichigo with her mouth open in shock.

"Ichigo! Are you insane?" Rukia breathes, unable to believe what he just said to his father in front of her.

"If I am, it's all your fault." Ichigo informs her dryly, and Rukia attempts to scramble off his lap, but Ichigo holds her firmly, not allowing her to get away and give his father an eyeful of exactly how much Rukia had managed to turn him on in under five minutes of entering the room…

Ichigo tries to give her a look to let her know she can't move, but she looks so panicked that she doesn't realize what his reasoning is for keeping her there, even though it's pressed right against her abdomen.

"I'll take out an ad in the paper!" Isshin yells excitedly before turning and dashing out the door, and Ichigo is forced to yell right in Rukia's ears…

"Don't you dare you crackpot!" Ichigo practically tosses her into the bed and grabs a long tee-shirt at lightning speed, throwing it on before going to chase after his father to give him the punishment he's deserved, leaving Rukia wide eyed and shocked in his bed.

Rukia brings her hand up to her forehead in dismay, before muttering to herself in complete disbelief.

"Maybe I'm the one that's gone insane…"

She puts her hand to her heart to find it's still racing like crazy, and she's not sure what type of magic Ichigo just used on her, but she's not sure how she's supposed to go an entire month without doing anything, because she clearly wants him bad right now.

_If he finds out, I'm in trouble…_

Rukia wonders how she'll keep control of herself the next time he kisses her and then she blushes again.

_I already know there will be a next time…_

"It's no wonder I'm losing my mind, and it's that damned Ichigo's fault!" Rukia finally bursts out, feeling more inept than she ever has in her life.

_I've got to stay strong, it's best for him to heal, that he doesn't do anything strenuous…_

Rukia leaps off the bed. She's sure he's about to fight with his father, and that will certainly be strenuous indeed!

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouts before she dashes out of the room and in the direction of the masculine shouting from the first floor. "Oh for heaven's sake!"

Rukia dashes down the stairs and gets in front of Ichigo right before he's about to capture his dad.

"You bastard!" Ichigo's shouting at his father, and Rukia's first instinctive thought is to take Ichigo's feet out from under him, and she barely restrains herself in time.

"Ichigo! You're not supposed to be doing anything strenuous!" Rukia yells at him, and Ichigo blinks wide eyed at her, before giving her a cocky look.

"You didn't seem too concerned a few minutes ago- Ugh!" Rukia has taken him down in mid-sentence and she's standing over him with flashing eyes looking very dangerous, making Ichigo stop with his tirade.

"Shut up Ichigo!" Rukia hisses at him, looking very embarrassed, which makes Ichigo feel bad and forget some of his anger towards his father…but then Isshin laughs, and Ichigo's ire is back in full force.

Rukia balling her hand up into a fist is the only thing that keeps Ichigo silent, and Isshin is laughing so hard at this point that he falls to the ground holding his mid-section.

"She's perfect for you son!" Isshin finally manages to get out in between laughs, and Rukia just looks embarrassed beyond words.

Then Rukia notices Ichigo's teenage sisters, looking curious and amused at the scene that just played out in front of them.

"I'm afraid to ask…" Karin mutters before turning her back and sauntering away, while Yuzu looks torn between staying to make peace between her father and brother or following her sister.

"Why are you so mad anyways?" Ichigo asks Rukia, who still looks pretty furious.

"No strenuous activity." That's all she can get out, which gets Isshin howling in laughter again.

Ichigo looks a bit annoyed with his father, but a bit amused with Rukia as well. He finally sighs in defeat before looking back at his father.

"My girlfriend says we have to stop. Don't make me calmly walk outside and cut the phone lines to prevent you from calling the paper." Ichigo warns, which makes Rukia gasp, but Isshin just laughs harder.

"I'll call from my cell phone, cut the phone lines all you want!" Isshin says, antagonizing his son a bit more, but Rukia is still dazed from Ichigo calling her his girlfriend.

"Fine! Tell the whole world, I don't care anymore!" Ichigo says before he stands up and grabs Rukia by the waist.

"Ichigo what are you-" Rukia starts to ask, but Ichigo silences her with a sexy wink.

"We're going to finish what we started upstairs," He leans down with his lips against her ear to say the last part and a shiver runs down Rukia's spine.

"I think we need to pull out the dictionary and teach you the meaning of the word strenuous, so that you finally get what you can and can't be doing right now." Rukia says breathlessly, as he drags her up the steps.

_My hand is really close to his ass right now…it'd be so easy to reach out and just grab it! Should I? What will he do?_

"I'll let you teach me any-" Ichigo is cut off, because a tiny hand just squeezed the hell out of his ass, and that makes him freeze on the spot, before letting out a low growl like some sort of wild jungle cat.

_Oh yeah, that's real nice!_

Rukia squeezes again for good measure, and them makes the mistake of looking up into her boyfriend's eyes.

_Whoops…did I get too carried away?!_

"If you want me to stay away from strenuous activity…you should probably not do that." He says, with a deep breath like he's having a great deal of trouble maintaining control over himself.

Then Rukia feels a hand grabbing at her own ass, and she shrieks in response.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelps out, jumping so high the top of her head nearly cracks his chin.

"Damn Rukia, you've got a nice little ass…" Ichigo says, and Rukia blushes but can't help telling him something about his ass in return…

"You too, berry boy, I think I'd like to bite yours." Rukia tells him, making his groin ache from desire.

"I've wanted to taste you ever since you hit me over the head with my cell phone under the bridge where you first saved me." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia looks enchantingly embarrassed.

"I like it when we touch…" Rukia whispers, but then she looks up at him forlornly and he nods his head in agreement.

"This will be one long month." He says, which is exactly what she'd just been thinking.

"More importantly, you called me your girlfriend…" Rukia says, and she looks back up at him with her eyes big. "Did you mean that?" She asks, and he rolls his eyes at her.

"How can you even ask that? Life was never happy before you came along, I'm still trying to figure out a way to convince you to marry me as soon as possible!" Ichigo blurts out, but then his eyes widen when he realizes he said things he should have only thought.

Rukia's reaction puzzles him though. She pulls away from him and starts pinching herself…hard.

"This isn't real, that's just not possible…" Rukia's mutterings make Ichigo give her a strange look.

"Rukia…oi!" Ichigo grabs her arm to pull her upright, and Rukia gives him a disbelieving look.

"Why would you say that? You can't possibly mean that, can you?" Rukia finally bursts out, and Ichigo takes a step back.

_I meant every fucking word…what's with her reaction!?_

"Are you just trying to play me or something?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo looks insulted.

"Why would you say that?" He demands, and Rukia shakes her head at him.

"Because my friend Matsumoto Rangiku told me that if ever a man brings up marriage within a week of meeting you, he's most definitely playing you!" Rukia bursts out, and Ichigo decides he's had enough of this annoying friend of Rukia's without ever having even met her.

"I'll marry you before we go on the trip if you'll agree to it." Ichigo says, daring her to question his intentions again.

Rukia blinks, and then loses her balance, which is bad since she's most of the way up the stairs with him. She makes a desperate grab for him but manages only to catch the waistband of his pants, which she pulls all the way out, getting a good view of what's in his pants before pulling him down the stairs on top of her.

Ichigo manages to reach out and grab a rail before they go more than three step together, and Rukia is still hanging onto the front of his pants for dear life and he pulls her close to him.

"You're going to be the death of me Rukia. Now answer my question. Would you actually agree to become my wife?" Ichigo asks, but all he gets in response is heavy breathing from Rukia, so he pulls away to look at her, and then he feels her hands on his butt yet again, which makes him have a reaction in the front, which she's pressed all up against right now.

"You'd become a Kuchiki?" Rukia says innocently but shocked, and Ichigo nearly chokes.

"Why would I do that!? Why wouldn't you become a Kurosaki?!" He asks, but Rukia shakes her head.

"Byakuya ni-sama was married and his wife died before she had kids. He won't marry again. Once of the conditions of my being allowed to get married is that my husband become a Kuchiki along with our children." Rukia tells him, not meaning a word of it, just wanting to see his reaction.

"I'd do anything to marry you." Ichigo says, and Rukia grins at him.

"Then I guess I could become a Kurosaki." Rukia says, getting a glare out of the man proposing without a ring.

"Is this all funny to you?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia shakes her head while still smiling.

"I'm just glad I'm not the only one that's serious about us. Ni-sama and his wife had eggs fertilized before she died. Ni-sama has been interviewing women to be a surrogate mother so that he can have legitimate children from the wife he loved to raise. As far as I know, I have no stipulation to remain a Kuchiki no matter what, but when ni-sama finds out, I can't guarantee he won't try to say something like that, which is why I tested you." Rukia informs Ichigo, and he sighs before squeezing her a little to get the answer he actually desires.

"Does that mean you'll marry me?" He asks, and Rukia squeezes his ass again.

"Even if you find out things about me you don't like?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo is sure she's thinking of something in particular, but he doesn't hesitate.

"Even then." He assures her, and Rukia bites her lip.

"This is awfully fast to be getting engaged…" Rukia trails off, but Ichigo leans a little closer to her, making her heart skip a beat.

"So?" He says, and Rukia sighs.

"Then yeah. Lets get married." Rukia finally says, and then they hear Isshin whooping loudly before he practically floats by the bottom of the stairs.

"You're not so useless after all Ichigo!" Isshin declares, and Ichigo just stares at Rukia, who is staring at him in disbelieving shock.

_I can't believe I made it happen that easily. Will I actually be married to Rukia?!_


	10. Tied Up & Helpless

**_Chapter 9_**

**_Tied Up & Helpless_**

Ichigo had no idea he would be kept so busy before he and Rukia went away. The wedding is planned for the day before they leave town, not only that, Rukia has asked his input on the design of _their_ house, and some of his choices in decoration, not that she agreed with very many of his ideas.

More often than not she would decide against what he'd chosen. His father had warned him not to complain, and to be happy that she'd taken any ideas of his at all. The one thing they'd agreed on wholeheartedly was the intricate bathroom attached to the master bedroom. It was going to be luxurious to the max and Ichigo can't wait to get in there with his future wife.

The thing that has him the most concerned is the meeting with her brother. Rukia practically dragged him to the store and forced him to buy a suit for the occasion. His entire family is supposed to take Rukia to a ritzy hotel where her brother has planned a celebration in honor of his sister's engagement. It's in this setting that he'll have to make his first impression with the man.

His sisters and father have seemed excited enough, buying new dresses for the occasion for the girls, and Isshin did the same as Ichigo, purchasing a new suit, claiming he could wear it for the wedding too.

The one thing that keeps him going every day is knowing that at night, Rukia and he will cuddle up close and make out until she feels it's getting too strenuous for him.

_God how I've come to hate that fucking word! I'll be happy if I don't hear it again the rest of my life after hearing it this much in just the past two weeks!_

Rukia already chose her wedding dress, but alterations had to be made, and she's off with his sisters checking them now, making Ichigo's mind run like crazy. His father told him to wait in the family room, and Ichigo is starting to get annoyed wondering where the old man went. Then a smile plays on his face when he remembers Rukia's most favorite game to get to him has become.

_I love it when she grabs my ass…turns me on._

"Ichigo!" Isshin's voice booms, right when Ichigo was remembering the last time she grabbed his ass. (When she kissed him goodbye before leaving to check on the dress)

"What?" Ichigo asks in an annoyed voice since he wanted to remember Rukia grabbing him some more.

"I bet you didn't know I had this." Isshin says as he pulls a small box out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Ichigo asks, even though he can see as his father opens the box, it's obvious it's a diamond ring.

"This belonged to Masaki's mother. Your mother's ring from me will go to my first grandson for his wife." Isshin claims, and Ichigo gingerly takes the box from his father.

It's an oval shaped diamond with diamond studs surrounding it, with an intricate pattern of wavy raised gold on either side of the studs with a gold band.

"This will look good on Rukia." Ichigo says quietly, and Isshin nods his head enthusiastically.

"I figured you should have a proper ring on her finger before we attend this fancy engagement party. The CEO of the Kuchiki Group? That's a big fish right there." Isshin warns his son, and Ichigo nods his head distractedly.

"It's hard to believe it's all happening so fast." Ichigo mutters, and Isshin nods his head in happy agreement.

"It's the right move, since she makes you happy." Isshin says, but their conversation is cut short by a knock on the front door.

"Who in the hell could that be?" Ichigo asks, since he knows Sado as his best man should be out picking up his altered suit as they speak right now. Nobody is expected over right now.

Ichigo goes to the door and when he opens it, he's stunned at who he sees.

"Tatsuki…Inoue!" Ichigo breathes out, not realizing that he's still holding the ring.

"Is it true, Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue asks, and Ichigo raises an eyebrow at her.

"What?" He asks casually, but then Tatsuki brings a paper out from behind her back and whacks him upside the head with it.

"This wedding announcement! You're engaged?" Tatsuki roars, hoping Ichigo will tell them it's a big joke, but the ring he's holding in his hand seems to suggest the opposite. Ichigo quickly sticks the ring in pants pocket to keep them from staring at it.

"It's true ladies!" Isshin sings out, and Ichigo turns around with a right hook that catches his father off guard sending him flying to the floor.

Ichigo steps outside and closes the door behind him, and then he faces the two young women he went to school with.

"Yes it's true." Ichigo says calmly, and Tatsuki looks ready to kick him in the head, but Inoue steps in front of her, effectively stopping the unnecessary brutal bloodshed. It doesn't stop Tatsuki's mouth however.

"Ichigo! You just met that girl! How can you be engaged already? Is it all that money?" Tatsuki snaps loudly, and that makes her childhood friend angry.

"Is that what you think of me? Of course it's not her money, I wouldn't care if she didn't have anything but the clothes on her back, I fell for her the first time I laid eyes on her, and I'm not letting her go!" Ichigo argues in a firm voice, but Tatsuki doesn't accept it.

"This has got to be the most idiotic thing you've ever done! Orihime is probably the nicest most sweetest girl we know! I can't believe you wouldn't even give her a chance, and you're jumping into marriage with this rich and famous heiress who you can't possibly know all that much about!" Tatsuki's voice gets louder and louder and Ichigo puts his hand in the air watching her face get red in anger.

"Rukia and I stay up late every night, talking and cuddling. I know her much better than I know Inoue here and I've known her for years." Ichigo objects, and his words clearly hurt Inoue, since her eyes well up in tears.

Ichigo sighs regrettably, but Tatsuki takes it as a sign of annoyance.

"You have some nerve Ichigo! If you're so certain about this heiress, why not spend at least one afternoon, or one evening with Orihime who has loved you for years, just to be sure you aren't making a mistake?" Tatsuki challenges him, and Ichigo crosses his arms while shrugging off her suggestion.

"How would that be fair to Inoue? To be hanging out with a guy she likes, only to have him thinking of another woman? It would hurt Rukia and there's no point! I know what I want, I'm sure of it." Ichigo says firmly, but he doesn't expect Tatsuki to shove Inoue right into his arms.

Her body presses full against his own and he's so startled he shoves her away fairly roughly.

"Years Ichigo. I'm not kidding you, if you can't even take one measly hour out of your life to spend it with this girl before you enter this joke of a marriage then you're going to hurt her beyond belief. Is that what you want?" Tatsuki asks, and Ichigo quickly shakes his head.

"Of course not, but I'm engaged. I shouldn't be hanging out with her when I know how she feels about me, in fact the whole thing is making me really uncomfortable." Ichigo tells Tatsuki honestly, but he doesn't expect her to grab his arm.

"Come with me." Tatsuki orders him before dragging him off with Inoue trotting close behind him.

"Tatsuki-chan!" Inoue whispers, but Tatsuki ignores her.

"We'll bring Ichigo back later!" Tatsuki yells loud enough by the front door for Isshin to hear and the old man leans against the door in dismay.

"I hope that idiot doesn't go and ruin things with Rukia-chan." Isshin mutters, but he peeks outside and sees Tatsuki is physically forcing Ichigo to join her and he sighs.

"If Rukia-chan saw this right now there'd be a cat fight in my front yard." Isshin scratches his head for a few moments with a silly grin on his face.

"…should I call her?"

* * *

_I want to run away. This is ridiculous, I don't know what Tatsuki's planning, but she's not acting like herself and why in the hell am I letting her push me around anyways? …It's because I don't want to hurt her. I've known her forever and I can't even imagine hurting Tatsuki. This is bad._

"Ichigo stop acting like you're walking to the executioner's block. We've been friends a long time, and I'm here as your friend to make sure you're not making a big mistake." Tatsuki says through gritted teeth, and Inoue is wide eyed as she follows along.

"Where are you taking me?" Ichigo asks suspiciously, and Tatsuki chuckles just enough to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

_Damn she can be scary!_

"To Orihime's apartment." Tatsuki tells him in a low voice and Ichigo starts to struggle a bit more.

"Why? Nothing good can come of us going there! You know I'm still injured, right Tatsuki? I don't want to hurt you-" Ichigo realizes he shouldn't have told her his plan because she twists his arm behind his neck and hisses in his ear.

"I'll kick you so hard you won't be able to reproduce…" Tatsuki's threat hits home, and Ichigo lets her drag him along for several blocks until they reach Inoue's apartment building.

"This is stupid." Ichigo grumbles, as they head up the steps, but at the door, Tatsuki leans over to whisper in her best friend's ear.

"Go ahead of us and wait for him inside naked. I'll send him in and guard the door," Tatsuki says, and Inoue looks horrified.

"Tatsuki-chan that's a little-" Inoue protests but her friend squeezes her arm.

"Fight for your love, all is fair in love and war, and this may be your _last_ chance!" Tatsuki's words have the desired effect and Inoue nods her head resolutely.

"Okay, wait just a minute for me then." Inoue says under her breath and then she dashes inside and up the steps.

"What were you two whispering about?" Ichigo asks with an irritated look on his face, and Tatsuki twists his arm just a little bit more.

"Listen here, Ichigo. For just a very short while I want you to pretend that heiress never came into your life. Not for long, just a little while. She's dreamed so long of you finally noticing her and if it's never going to happen, for god's sake please give her a tiny bit of closure and don't be mean to her! Please Ichigo, I'll owe you a zillion favors if you can just pretend you don't know Kuchiki Rukia!" Tatsuki pleads with him, but Ichigo raises an eyebrow.

"She isn't a woman so easily forgotten," Ichigo tells her, and then a new voice surprises them all.

"I'm happy you think so, considering we're supposed to get married in two weeks... What in the world is going on here?" Rukia's voice makes Tatsuki grip Ichigo harder and he sucks in a pained breath.

"Rukia…" Ichigo breathes out, but his future wife shakes her head at him.

"I heard her you know. I have a childhood friend too. If he were as concerned for me marrying you as she seems to be about you marrying me, maybe there's merit in what she says. Ichigo, I won't hold it against her if you do as she asks. I just want you to find me when it's all over and tell me what you've learned about how you truly feel about me." Rukia tells him, but Ichigo immediately protests.

"I don't even want this Rukia, she's twisting my arm to make me go in there." Ichigo tells her as though she can't see that for herself, and Rukia lifts her eyes up to his.

"Do you want me to remove her from you?"

"If you can do it without hurting her or getting hurt yourself then I'd be glad, but she is an old friend." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia grins at him.

"Then I'm afraid I can't intervene, because I'd definitely hurt her right now…but…I do trust you. So do as your friend asks, spend a bit of time with that girl, and then later you can make it up to me, okay?" Rukia tells him, but Ichigo isn't done speaking with her so he plants himself to the spot, not letting Tatsuki drag him inside, not even if she rips off his arm.

"Rukia…I wouldn't be so understanding if the situation were reversed…if your childhood friend wanted to make you hang out with some other guy, I'd beat him to a pulp!" Ichigo warns her, and Rukia gives him a charming smile.

"That's the difference between men and women my sweet, men are less evolved you know…but still I'm trusting you. See you later." Rukia says, and then Tatsuki drags him inside.

"Wait! Rukia-!"

"You even have permission from her to make sure this is right Ichigo so you can stop protesting. Give it two hours, okay? I'm not letting you out the door, so you may as well get used to the idea." Tatsuki warns him, and suddenly Ichigo wishes he'd have yelled something different to Rukia…

_Like kick her idiotic ass! How in the hell is this happening to me!_

Tatsuki opens the door and pushes him inside. This is the moment when things go from bad to worse. A completely nude Inoue Orihime is throwing herself into his arms, and all he can think about is whether a fall from a second story window will kill him or not.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Ichigo growls at her, attempting to break free of her, but only managing to separate long enough to see her breasts completely.

Inoue has the kind of body most guys long for, but for Ichigo, Inoue is a bit of…overkill.

"Kurosaki-kun…_touch_ me." Inoue says, grabbing his hand and laying it on her breast.

Ichigo inwardly curses his penis who seems to be alert to the fact that a naked woman is in the room and is starting to stir against his will. He yanks his hand away from Inoue's breast quickly enough, but he turns his head to keep from staring at her naked body while imagining nonsexual things in the back of his mind…

_A cat having a hairball…a kid puking…Karin…Yuzu…Pops…_

"I can't give you what you want, Inoue." Ichigo says, but keeping his eyes off of her ends up being a costly mistake, because she suddenly cups his crotch, massaging him so that he's a little more than halfway up.

He yanks her hand away and quickly backs away, only watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"I want you to give me a chance, Kurosaki-kun…" Inoue says persistently, and Ichigo just wants to bolt.

"Rukia is the only woman I want, the only woman-" Ichigo tries to explain it, but the normally standoffish woman is suddenly jumping at him.

_Shit! She probably weighs a ton!_

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue's leap sends Ichigo flying backwards so that his head cracks the wall.

Panic wells up as everything fades to black.

When Ichigo comes to, he feels a cold compress on his head, but more importantly he can feel air hitting his entire body and then his eyes snap open as a mouth closes around his completely hard male anatomy. He flinches when her tongue moves against the head. He can hardly believe Inoue is sucking on his penis while he was unconscious, and he wrenches away from her immediately.

"You're sick…undressing me in my sleep and just performing oral sex on me without my agreement!" Ichigo tells her, but then he realizes belatedly that she's actually tied his wrists behind his back too. "Bitch!" Ichigo breathes at her, but Inoue boldly attacks him again.

He knees her in the belly right as her hand closed around his nuts, so she reacts to him kicking her by squeezing, and everything in Ichigo's vision goes white as he lets out a yell of pain.

"Kurosaki-kun, please stop fighting this!" Inoue begs him, but Ichigo is glaring at her so angrily that she doesn't think he's about to calm down and accept his fate.

"Untie me or I'll kick your teeth in." Ichigo threatens her, and Inoue backs away from him fairly quickly.

"Tatsuki-chan! I think we need to restrain his legs too!" Inoue yells out, and then Ichigo has this vision of being tied and raped…

"That's it." Ichigo has had enough. He kicks Inoue so hard in the head that he knocks her unconscious, and when Tatsuki enters the room, he does the same exact thing to her.

It goes against all of his beliefs to have had to be so violent with them, but they went too fucking far. Ichigo finds his stuff in a drawer, and he gets the cell phone out, fumbling while dialing Rukia's number from behind his back.

_She'd better not fucking blame me for this…_

"Yeah, Rukia? Sweetheart? I was damn near raped, do you mind coming over and saving me?" Ichigo asks, and he hears Rukia curse before hanging up the phone. He looks over at Tatsuki and Inoue who are still out cold.

_I hope they stay that way until after I'm out of here…_


	11. Rukia's Obsession

**Chapter 10**

**Rukia's Obsession**

Ichigo realizes that there is no way to truly calm down in his current situation, but the fact that Inoue is sprawled out on her back buck naked with her legs spread apart, is making him even more uncomfortable than necessary, so he uses his toes to grab a rub, and he pulls it over her so that only her head and feet are showing.

"That's a little better," Ichigo grumbles, even though time is moving way too slow for his liking.

He's sure that one or both of the girls will wake up before he can leave, so he's got an eagle eye on them, waiting for any signs of movement.

"Orihime-chan!" A woman's voice calls from out in the hallway and it's not Rukia, so Ichigo begins to panic. "Are you in there Orihime-chan? I made too much for dinner, and I thought you'd like some!"

When Ichigo hears the lock jiggling like someone is coming in, he nearly shits on Inoue's floor. He feels his heart ramming in his chest from the anxiety of it all.

"Oh excuse me, there's a level five virus in there and you shouldn't go in!" Rukia's voice sounds, and Ichigo breathes a sigh of relief.

_How in the hell did she get here so fast?_

"Then you take it in to her!" The woman says loudly enough for Ichigo to hear her clearly and he shudders at what Inoue's neighbors might have heard if the psycho woman had been allowed to have her way with him.

"Sure!" Rukia says, and then she sweeps quickly in the room without allowing the woman to peek in, but she stops dead in her tracks when she sees Ichigo completely naked with his hands tied behind his back.

She looks down and sees the rug over Inoue, and she already _knows_ the woman is either naked or barely clothed under there.

"What the…how in the….I mean, I know I told you to….but Ichigo I didn't mean _this_!" Rukia wails as she tries to figure out the best place to look.

_I will not look down there on him! I won't!_

"How in the hell did you let this happen?" Rukia asks next, and Ichigo looks embarrassed at first, but just as she's about to really get started into her tirade, the man of her dreams does the unthinkable…

He smiles, winks at her, and then thrusts his middle out, making his penis swing to and fro. Rukia lets out a squawk and then looks away again.

"I was knocked out, and when I woke up, this is how I found myself." Ichigo tells her simply, but Rukia looks horrified.

"What did she to you…exactly!" Rukia demands to know next, and Ichigo turns around to present his bound wrists to her.

"I'll explain as you untie me." Ichigo tells her and Rukia moves forward which prompts him to start explaining immediately. "Tatsuki shoved me in the door, and Inoue was waiting in here naked…and then she dove at me, but I backed up…and then she dove at me again, and caused me to crack my head on the wall. I passed out, woke up and then I was like this, and she was all over me…" Ichigo trails off. Rukia pulls her hands away from the rope and feels the back of his head.

When she feels the bump, she believes him. Her hands move back down to untie the rope, but then her eyes drift downward to his perfect ass…and he's somehow managed to forget about her obsession with his ass…

_I just want to squeeze it!_

Rukia feels her hands begin to tingle with anticipation and, the temptation is just too much. She grabs his ass with both hands, hard.

"AH! What are you doing to me Rukia!" Ichigo yelps out, but then she gives one of his ass cheeks a good hard slap.

"Oh yeah." Rukia whispers, and Ichigo spins around, horrified that he can feel an arousal about to come on, even in this fucked up situation.

"This isn't the time _or the place_, Rukia! Untie me so I can get dressed!" Ichigo orders her with a bit of urgency since he wants to go, but Rukia looks a bit bemused by his situation. "…Please!" Ichigo adds desperately, but Rukia still seems like she's trying to force the corners of her mouth from popping into a smile.

"You're doing a better job of convincing me to keep you tied up rather than untying you…" Rukia says with her eyes sparkling mischievously , and Ichigo wishes his hands were free so he could shake her until her senses returned.

"Rukia!" Ichigo practically wails, and Rukia sighs.

"Okay, okay…" Then she starts to grumble just loud enough for him to hear her if he didn't breathe and strained his ears. "…even though I seem to remember a certain someone coming fairly close to doing the same damn thing to me…"

"Rukia! That is totally different and you _know_ it!" Ichigo unwisely chooses to argue, making Rukia pause at the untying process.

"Well you weren't sick enough to tie me up, but you did undress me when I was sleeping." Rukia objects, and Ichigo practically growls at her.

"You want me to lie and say I'm sorry?" He asks, prompting Rukia to smack his ass again, but much harder and then she smirks as she responds with a high pitched wimpy sounding voice.

"Save me Rukia!"

Ichigo's eyes widen from her mocking his phone call to her.

"Mm…what happened?" Inoue's voice breaks the couple away from their argument and both turn to look at her. Ichigo looks like he wants to magically disappear, until he realizes the killing aura emanating from his lovely fiancé.

Ichigo realizes he isn't completely sure of just what Rukia is capable of doing in her current mood, so he takes matters into his own hands to prevent Rukia from having to go to jail. He uses the ball of his foot to kick her in the back of the head again, and she stops stirring except they know she's alive from her breathing.

Rukia goes back to untying his hands, but she's having a hard time since her concentration keeps moving to his delicious looking ass. She's actually surprised at how well they're both taking such a traumatizing event.

"I think I need to get closer to get to this knot…" Rukia's mutterings don't register anything special in his head until he feels her teeth putting pressure on his ass cheek and he goes hard in less than half a second.

_When my hands are untied I'm going to get her back for this!_

Ichigo grits his teeth only allowing a small gasp of surprise to come out, so as to not get mocked further. He feels the loosening of the rope and he pulls his hands free from his back, feeling much better than he did when he was helpless and bound.

"Now to pay you back!" Ichigo says rather happily. Before Rukia knows it, her naked gorgeous Ichigo is grabbing her up, and pulling her into his arms, trapping her so that she can't move, but feel the blazing heat coming off his body.

It makes her a bit lightheaded, the extent of his sexuality and how it affects her.

"Ichigo quit it! You're naked!" Rukia squeals, and Ichigo begins to chuckle triumphantly.

"So? You've seen and felt it before…" Ichigo says, causing Rukia to suck in a quick breath of air as she remembers the night things went too far, too quick, and then she remembers the excitement, mainly because it's coming back in full force to her.

"I didn't really see back then!" Rukia argues, and Ichigo laughs again.

"You're the one who started it with biting my ass! You just wait until we get home." He says in a voice that makes her tingle all over.

Rukia is cursing the fact that he's got her arms locked up, because she'd like to reach around him and squeeze his ass again, but then Ichigo sets her down and grabs his pants, searching the pockets looking panicked and then relieved that he's not missing what was in there.

"Ichigo? What-" Ichigo suddenly cuts her off, looking like he's not feeling playful anymore and he rushes to get his clothes on, but then Rukia realizes why.

Tatsuki is stirring.

"I just want to get out of here, I don't want to deal with this anymore," Ichigo says, acting more like a victim and Rukia starts to get angry as a result of it.

"Are you…okay?" Rukia asks him, looking very concerned until her gaze goes back to Tatsuki, who is just starting to open her eyes.

Ichigo takes an instinctive step back when he sees the look on Rukia's face directed at his childhood friend and he hurries to assure her.

"I'm okay Rukia, I don't think I was knocked out that long, I'm pretty sure she didn't actually have sex with me or anything!" Ichigo is trying to talk as fast as possible, but it doesn't matter.

The moment Tatsuki's eyes fully open, Rukia is on her, straddling her while holding her with one hand by the neck, and the other twisting one of the girl's arms. Tatsuki's face goes into a look of terror, and she gulps at the fury she can feel just from looking into Rukia's eyes.

"But you don't know for sure do you Ichigo?" Rukia asks, looking right at Tatsuki, and Ichigo just looks dumbfounded.

"I was knocked out so I don't know for sure…" Ichigo admits, and Rukia glances up at him.

"Don't worry, not all that much time passed from the time I saw you to the time you called me. I think you're right that things probably didn't go all the way, but why would a person who claimed to be your childhood friend be a part of this? Why?" Rukia asks the last question to Tatsuki directly, who looks flabbergasted to be in such a disadvantageous position.

"It was for Orihime…she's heartbroken you know." Tatsuki says, and Rukia practically snarls at the woman.

"There is no excuse for rape, or attempted rape! It is vile beyond belief, and I would expect a woman would understand that!" Rukia says furiously, and Tatsuki is able to laugh it off as though she isn't in any danger at all.

"What guy in his right mind would ever think it was a bad thing for Orihime to wait naked for him? It's what most guys who've seen her dream about before they fall asleep at night-" Tatsuki is cut off since Rukia's hand tightens like a vice on her neck.

"That is a choice each person makes for themselves. Not every man in the world is going to be turned on by her. There are a variety of people, and you shouldn't presume to think you know what everybody wants sexually!" Rukia snaps, and Ichigo's eyebrow raises.

_She sure seems innocent when it comes to physical relations, but she seems very knowledgeable on rape…I hope nothing has ever happened to Rukia!_

"It's true, I didn't want her." Ichigo pipes up, and Rukia eases up on Tatsuki's throat to keep from murdering her, but Tatsuki takes that moment to rebuke Ichigo's statement.

"It sure didn't look like you didn't want her," Tatsuki says, letting her eyes drift briefly to his crotch before looking back up in his eyes, and Ichigo turns red in horror.

_What will Rukia think of that! How do I explain-_

Ichigo looks at Rukia, waiting for some sort of reaction, and he realizes that Tatsuki is getting close to pushing the love of his life over the edge.

Rukia slaps her full across the face.

"The body reacting physically doesn't mean it's what the victim wanted! Bodies react under certain situations! Like right now for instance…my body is greatly wanting to rip you in half, but my mind is stopping that from happening with a tremendous amount of effort I might add!" Rukia growls at the woman below her, and Ichigo breathes in relief.

"Rukia…" Ichigo says in awe, but then her eyes snap back up to him angrily, but he misinterprets the reason for it until she speaks again.

"And you, Ichigo! Stop acting like you did something wrong! It's very clear to me that you didn't ask for this to happen, so stop acting timid!"

"Just let her go so we can leave." Ichigo says quietly, even though his adoration for Rukia just skyrocketed and he though he'd hit the peak of that already.

"Are you kidding me? Don't you think at the very least, you're owed an apology?" Rukia asks, and Tatsuki presses her lips together stubbornly.

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun." Inoue's voice makes everyone flinch in surprise, and they all look at her.

Inoue is back to acting like her old self, she even has the audacity to be pink with embarrassment over her lack of clothing, and the fact that she's only got a rug to keep her from being naked in a crowd of people who are dressed.

"Rukia…" Ichigo whispers, but Inoue lowers her head to Rukia as well.

"And Kuchiki-san…sorry." Inoue whispers, and Rukia relaxes her grip on Tatsuki's throat.

"Why am I still not happy?" Rukia wonders out loud, and Ichigo takes the opportunity to grab Rukia's arm and he yanks her up so hard and so fast, and he dashes for the door.

"Rukia, I don't want to spend another second here." Ichigo says in a tight voice, and he runs her down the stairs and out of the house Inoue's apartment is in.

Ichigo feels his arm being pinched ferociously, and when he looks down into Rukia's eyes, they're full of concern and worry.

"Ichigo! Put me down! You're not supposed to be doing anything strenuous!" Rukia wails out, and Ichigo rolls his eyes but obliges her all the same.

"For the love of god…."

* * *

"He ran away." Inoue says in a quiet voice, and Tatsuki nods her head while rubbing her throat.

"Damn that Ichigo!" Tatsuki seems pretty furious, and Inoue drops the rug to rush over and gather her friend into a hug.

"We have to stop now, Tatsuki-chan. I have to…give up." Inoue says, and that's when Tatsuki's eyes seem to start glowing.

"Oh hell no, we have to move on to our next plan. Did you forget already, Orihime?" Tatsuki asks with a raised eyebrow and a grin, and Inoue shakes her head.

"It won't change anything, it will just make him hate me more." Inoue says sadly, and then Tatsuki slams her right fist into her left palm.

"You literally have nothing to lose at this point." Tatsuki points out, and it's a sound fact Inoue can't really argue with.

"Even so-" Inoue attempts to put forth an argument but Tatsuki interrupts her.

"You love him, right?" Tatsuki asks, and Inoue closes her eyes before nodding yes.

"You want to be with him, right?" Tatsuki asks, and Inoue nods again.

"Then you absolutely cannot give up." Tatsuki says, and Inoue looks away.

"There's no point if it will never work." Inoue whispers, but Tatsuki shakes her head.

"At the very least, he's going to pay for the pain he's caused you. I expected so much more out of him and I'm not letting him get away with this. And that bitch too, grabbing me like that. I'm going to make sure we get even with both of them."

Inoue sighs because she feels like it's hopeless, but if she gives up now, or walks away now, she'll be left in a puddle of depression and Tatsuki makes her focus on what she wants. Who she wants. Inoue closes her eyes and remembers him naked.

_I love the smell of him…the feel of him…I really wish he belonged to me!_

* * *

"You're a piece of work, you know that?" Ichigo asks Rukia who giggles just a little bit at Ichigo's obvious discomfort.

She grabbed his ass too many times to count on the way home, but as they enter his room, Rukia grabs it once more, causing Ichigo to grab her arm and yank her towards the bed.

"Ichigo!" Rukia squeals, and Ichigo nearly growls at her.

"It's your fault," he tells her, pulling her in for a kiss, and he's nearly lost in kissing her until he hears footsteps running past his door which makes him cool it, in case someone walks in on them.

Then Ichigo remembers how quickly Rukia showed up at Inoue's house, and he gives her an inquisitive look.

"What?" Rukia asks when she sees how he's looking at her.

"You got to Inoue's apartment really quick from the time I called you, even though every second lasted a long time…" Ichigo says, getting his lovely lady to blush.

"It turns out I wasn't as confident as I acted…I was waiting for you to leave there so I could see your face. I was pacing in front of the house next door." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo kisses her hard on the mouth since nobody interrupted them for once.

_Damn, I love you Rukia!_


	12. The Scoop

_Chapter 11_

_The Scoop_

"Do you think they'll leave you alone now?" Rukia asks, as she settles onto Ichigo's floor to sleep, and he wishes she'd get back into the bed with him, but she's proving to be more stubborn than ever on that subject.

_At least she stays in my room with me…_

"I hope so…" Ichigo tells her as he hops out of his bed, grabs his pants, and reaches deep in the pocket.

"What are you doing?" Rukia ask curiously, and Ichigo smiles at her as his hand closes around what he's looking for.

Rukia's heart skips a beat when she sees him smile at her like that, and she feels herself get a bit breathless as she awaits his answer.

"With everything that happened, I didn't get to do this yet…will you stand up" Ichigo asks, and Rukia sits up looking confused.

"Why?" She asks, even as she's already getting to her feet.

Ichigo drops down to one knee and looks up at her with his face red, grabbing her left hand into his hands.

"Because…even though you've already agreed to marry me, I just wanted to make it official." Ichigo says, as he slides the ring that his father gave to him onto her finger.

"It's beautiful!" Rukia breathes, as she stares at the ring in shock and excitement.

_I've never felt this happy in my whole entire life!_

"I'm glad you like it." Ichigo says softly, before standing up and turning off the light.

"Good night, Ichigo…" Rukia says softly, and Ichigo is tempted to tell her it would be a good night if she'd get back into his bed but he's able to restrain himself in time.

"Good night, Rukia."

Isshin is standing outside of the door, smiling hard since he knows how his son must be suffering. For some reason he finds that fact very amusing.

"I don't think my first grandchild can come quickly enough!" Isshin whispers so as to not be heard by his son and future daughter-in-law.

"What are you doing? Spying again?" Karin asks dryly, and Isshin flinches from not expecting her.

"Since the engagement party is tomorrow, I was just making sure it was peaceful," Isshin says, and Karin rolls her eyes.

"That wouldn't have worked even when I was a child." She retorts in an irritated voice and Isshin chuckles.

"I know. You always were way too observant." Isshin remarks, and Karin balls up her fist to slug him, but Isshin darts off ahead of her, and she chooses not to chase him like her stupid brother would.

"And he'd most likely be stopped by Rukia-san again too." Karin mutters, even as she tries to keep herself from smiling.

"You like her don't you?" Yuzu asks, and Karin nods looking amused.

"Who wouldn't?" She asks, and Yuzu shrugs at that one.

"Karin-chan?" Yuzu asks from around the corner and Karin finally grins.

"Yeah?"

"I made pudding!" Yuzu tells her, and Karin grins.

"That's the perfect bedtime snack. Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Karin asks, and her sister blushes before responding.

"Yes…what if Rukia-san's brother dislikes our family?" Yuzu asks, and Karin tousles her hair.

"We don't have anything to worry about. I'll punch anybody in the face if they dare to insult you." Karin assures her and Yuzu begins to shake her head.

"You can't Karin-chan!"

"Nobody better look down on us." Karin says in a tight voice, and she cringes at the thought of being looked down on when she's all dressed up.

_I wouldn't be sure how to handle it…_

"You shouldn't fight when you look beautiful!" Yuzu says again, and for the first time in a long time, Karin is shocked.

She blushes a bit from being called beautiful, since she can't remember ever hearing it before.

"Beautiful huh?" Karin finally says, and Yuzu smiles.

"I think I'm worrying for nothing…after all, I don't think anything could stop them from getting married." Yuzu says and Karin smirks.

"I agree. It would take death and nothing less to stop them."

* * *

When Isshin heads to the store in the morning, he does a double take when he sees the smuttiest magazine available for sale and nearly falls over when he sees the aforementioned magazine has released a front page story with his son as the feature story.

"The future husband of Kuchiki-Rukia…in another woman's arms just weeks before the wedding!" Isshin gasps out, and then he blinks a few times when he realizes the photo shows his son naked in the arms of the big busted young woman he went to school with.

_This is bad…_

* * *

Ichigo is woken up by his father dragging him out of bed, and then out of his room and down the stairs in a not so gentle manner.

"What in the hell are you doing, that hurts!" Ichigo is practically yelling until he reaches the bottom of the stairs with his father and then is shown the reason.

"What is this!" Isshin asks, and Ichigo's mouth practically hits the floor.

"No fucking way…how could this happen?" Ichigo breathes, snatching the magazine up, his eyes as big as dinner plates, but his father smacks him so hard on the back of the head that he feels like his brain is rattling.

"That's what I'm asking you!" Isshin snarls at his son who looks more than disturbed by the picture staring up at him from the cover of the magazine.

"That is so wrong." Ichigo says in a low angry voice, and Isshin furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why are you saying it like that?" Isshin asks, but Ichigo looks spooked by the cover of the magazine.

"This makes it seem like I'm cheating on Rukia!" Ichigo says, his voice actually cracking mid-sentence in his horror.

"That's what it looks like to me," Isshin quickly agrees and Ichigo glares at his father.

"That's not what happened!" Ichigo snaps, and Isshin rolls his eyes, clearly disbelieving his son's words.

"Could have fooled me…" Isshin says, and he watches as his son clenches his fists.

Then Ichigo gasps. Because he'd been woken up so abruptly, he had forgotten today is the day he meets Rukia's brother.

"I'd better wake Rukia." Ichigo says quietly, folding up the magazine so he doesn't have the picture in view.

"What!" Isshin asks in shock, but Ichigo is already on his way upstairs leaving his father staring at his back, speechless for once.

_What in the hell!_

* * *

"Wake up Rukia." Ichigo's voice sounds so grim that Rukia sits up pretty fast.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asks in a sleepy voice, making Ichigo wish he could smile at her and give her a good morning kiss, but he already knows it won't be a good morning…

"Something terrible has happened." Ichigo says in a tight voice, and Rukia gives him a puzzled look.

"What?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo unfolds the magazine to show her the cover story.

She is visibly hurt and bothered by what she sees, but she realizes when it must have been taken.

"This was when you were-" Rukia starts to say, but Ichigo cuts her off in the middle of her sentence.

"Yeah." Ichigo doesn't want her to finish the sentence.

"How?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo shrugs.

"I'm not sure but if I had to guess…Tatsuki must have been the one to take it. I can't imagine any reporter getting past her when she was guarding that room so that Inoue could take advantage of me." Ichigo says in a quiet voice, hoping his sisters aren't passing by his room, and then he sees Rukia's eyes widen.

"I have to call Byakuya ni-sama!" Rukia is digging in her purse, pulling out her cell phone and she groans when she sees she has twenty missed calls and lots of voicemails waiting for her to check.

"You're calling your brother?" Ichigo asks in shock and Rukia nods, deciding to check the messages after she calls her brother.

"I have to." She says simply, dialing and then waiting for him to pick up.

"Rukia." Her brother's voice greets her, sounding as bored as ever.

"Byakuya, ni-sama, I have something to discuss with you!" Rukia says in an excited tone, and her brother sounds annoyed.

"I already know. You want to call off the engagement party, right?" Byakuya asks her, and Rukia hurries to answer.

"No I don't want to call it off! I want to tell you that the tabloid picture is a fake! Ichigo didn't cheat on me!" Rukia says quickly, and Ichigo goes to the bed to sit down.

_I wish I could hear the other end of that conversation…_

Ichigo sighs as Rukia's face gets red in anger at whatever her brother just said.

"I already told you ni-sama…I don't want to call it off and that's final." Rukia says before hanging up and letting out a frustrated sigh.

"What did he say?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia just blushes profusely, refusing to answer him.

Instead she starts listening to her voicemails one by one. Every single one of the calls has to do with the article. Three of her girlfriends who are supposed to be at the engagement party called, all saying things that Rukia wishes they wouldn't. In addition to that several newspapers and television shows also called, begging for interviews from her. Right when she hangs up from listening to her voicemails, her phone rings again, and Rukia bites her lip when she sees it's her longtime friend Renji.

Ichigo sat there the entire time watching her face as she listened to the messages, but the moment her phone starts ringing, he stands up to leave and give her some privacy.

_She said she didn't want to call off the engagement party, so I don't have to worry about that, but I bet every person I meet tonight will have seen that damned picture of me and Inoue…_

* * *

For Ichigo, Rukia, and Isshin, the ride to the hotel is a very long one. Only Yuzu and Karin are chattering excitedly, wondering about all of the people they'll get to meet. Miraculously, neither one of them saw the tabloid, or have heard about it yet. Ichigo figures it's only a matter of time before they do, and he's sure they'll want an explanation seeing as how they've already grown attached to Rukia themselves.

When they do arrive, Ichigo starts to get out first, preparing to offer Rukia his hand, but she grabs his butt on his way out of the car, earning a lot of laughter from his father and sisters. Rukia winks at him, and Ichigo feels his pants get tight.

_She'd regret that if I did what I want to do and decided to drag her into the bathroom to have my way with her…_

Blushing, Ichigo offers his hand to Rukia. She grabs his hand rather tightly and pulls herself out of the car gracefully before letting go to take his arm. Several camera flashes go off as Rukia exits the vehicle and Ichigo realizes that there are dozens of reporters at the hotel that were just waiting for them to arrive.

_At least Rukia looks damned good…_

Her royal blue knee length dress with silver trim brings out the blue in her eyes, and her hair is pulled back into an elegant French twist. She's wearing dangling gold earrings that have a tiny chain with a diamond dangling at the bottom of them.

Rukia has a bright smile plastered on her face, and Ichigo feels tense but he forces a smile as well. He doesn't need any made up stories hitting the next set of papers on how he doesn't even look happy with his bride-to-be. He keeps his head held high, despite the embarrassingly long looks he gets from the other guests arriving at the hotel and the flashes of cameras continually going off.

"Excuse me, Kuchiki Rukia-sama!" A male voice calls out and since it sounds somewhat familiar, Rukia doesn't pretend like she can't hear it.

When she turns, she's surprised to see the same young man who had interviewed her about her approach to making the world a better place.

"Hisagi-san?" Rukia says, wondering if she remembered correctly, and the young man bows at her, looking elated that she remembered who he was.

"Yes, that's me! I thought it would be best to see you in person, and I was hoping you'd be willing to come to my office for an interview for the magazine again." He says, looking hopeful, and Rukia gives him a small smile.

"Sure, but for now I have a party to attend." Rukia says, and Hisagi bows at her again.

"Please come to my office tomorrow!" He says hurriedly, and Rukia simply nods at him.

"I'll be there." She tells him, and he grins like he's just won a huge prize.

"Thank you!"

Ichigo tugs Rukia along since his family has already gotten to the door and are waiting off to the side for them. Dozens of flashes continuously go off until Ichigo and Rukia actually get inside the doors of the hotel, and near the entrance of the party hall where there are several guards dressed in black suits in who stop the reporters dead in their tracks.

"You cannot enter if you are not on the list." The biggest one looks like he'd love to fight any reporter who would dare to try and get inside. Every sense in Ichigo's body tells him that the man is the most dangerous man he's ever seen.

"Who are they?" Ichigo whispers to Rukia and she gives him a raised eyebrow.

"They're employed by the Kuchiki Group, and normally they guard the building ni-sama works in. The largest one is Zaraki Kenpachi." Rukia says as quietly as possible as they are quickly ushered inside.

"They're on the list." Rukia says in a brisk voice that doesn't allow for any arguments, nodding at Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin.

The guard nods his head in acquiescence and they all take a good long stare at Ichigo like they don't possibly think he's good enough to be marrying Kuchiki Rukia.

"What's with the looks they were giving us?" Ichigo complains as they enter and Rukia rolls her eyes.

"I'm sure they know about it…probably saw it." she says, and Ichigo suppresses the urge to scowl at that.

"I still can't believe that damned Tatsuki!" Ichigo says, even as he realizes that everyone within the hall is quieting down to take a good long look at the man they've already seen nude in the arms of another woman besides the one he's got on his arm now.

Karin's eyes grow wide as the room grows so silent you could hear an earring hit the floor.

"Everyone is staring…" Yuzu says under her breath, but Ichigo could hear her since it was like the room just went on mute. Ichigo wonders if everyone is holding their breath since it is far too quiet for the number of guests present.

Ichigo realizes several men have stopped checking him out, to give his sisters long looks, as they try to estimate whether or not they're ladies of fine breeding.

Yuzu is in an ankle length light pink form fitting evening gown that brings out her femininity, with spaghetti straps and light pink gloves on her hands, with a finishing touch of light pink low heels. Karin is in a forest green dress that is the exact same style as her sister's, with gloves and shoes that match her dress as well. His sisters have never looked so beautiful, and Ichigo realizes they're growing up fast.

Still, the room is far too quiet, and Ichigo feels Rukia's grip on his arm tighten the smallest bit, and then he hears the footsteps. He feels his mouth go dry as a man looking about as rich as they come is heading in their direction fast.

Isshin stands behind Ichigo and Rukia, and Rukia releases Ichigo's arm to greet her brother. She's tempted to grab Ichigo's ass again, but as tense as he is in the moment, and she can clearly sense it, she's afraid he'd scream if she did that…and then he'd never live it down.

"Ni-sama…" Rukia says demurely, before she bows to her brother, and he fixes her with a cold stare which she meets without flinching.

"Rukia. Congratulations on your engagement." Byakuya says in a very tight voice, but Rukia just smiles brightly at her brother, almost enjoying the treatment she's getting from him, which confuses the hell out of Ichigo.

"Thank you ni-sama. I think it's time you met the man I've chosen to marry." Rukia says softly, and Ichigo feels his throat go completely dry as Rukia's brother's eyes meet his own.

"Ah yes, Kurosaki Ichigo-kun, right? I recognized you immediately." Byakuya says in a tone that suggests Ichigo be careful with how he decides to respond.

"Yes I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. This here is my father, and these girls here are my sisters." Ichigo says, choosing not to address the fact that Byakuya recognized him from the magazine.

"Rukia, please excuse us. I have something I'd like to say to my future brother-in-law, in _private_." Byakuya says, and Rukia blinks in shock.

"Ni-sama?" Rukia says, looking more than a little bit shocked, and the man looks at him with a bit of disdain in his eyes.

"Come." Byakuya orders Ichigo, and Rukia sighs before nodding at Ichigo.

"You come back to me alive, okay?" Rukia says with a wink, before she taps his ass, and Ichigo gives her a death stare while at the same time trying not to react to her touching his ass yet again.

"Definitely." Ichigo says before he follows her brother . He doesn't notice two bodyguards are trailing behind him, but Rukia does, and she shakes her head at her brother's attempt to act like he actually cares.

_If ni-sama does anything to Ichigo, I'll kill him myself…_


	13. The Talk

_Chapter 12_

_The Talk_

Inoue stares at the cover of the magazine that Tatsuki has brought over, with her hand over her mouth.

"I don't understand how this is supposed to work." Inoue says doubtfully, feeling her cheeks heat up in shame.

_Everyone will know that's me!_

"It's like this. That Kuchiki Rukia is a rich girl. In our country, she's practically famous. I'm thinking her family may not allow her to marry Ichigo if they think he's already cheated on her. Then, if and when that happens, you can apologize to him for all the trouble we've caused him, and he'll surely start to notice you then. All we need is this girl out of the picture! If only you'd confessed sooner…" Tatsuki says, and Inoue sighs.

"It sounds possible when you say it like that. The biggest problems with it are what if they don't cancel the wedding, and even if they do, what if Kurosaki-kun _never_ forgives us?" Inoue whispers, and Tatsuki shrugs off that worry pretty easily.

"I think he will." Tatsuki says, as she remembers all of the whispered comments about Orihime made by the majority of the male population in her school

"Eh?" Inoue is startled by Tatsuki's sureness, because she figured they'd done the unforgivable.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Tatsuki says. "Cross your fingers that the wedding gets canceled tonight at the engagement party." Tatsuki says, and Inoue wonders if they've committed some kind of mortal sin with their actions.

_I hope not…_

* * *

Ichigo follows Byakuya with a great deal of dread, wondering what the man will have to say to him, but they exit the party room of the hotel and go down a hall with no other guests in view until Byakuya leads him into a conference room that the hotel provides for its guests. He gives Ichigo an icy stare for a long moment before he decides to speak.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…what is your goal?" Byakuya asks in a quiet and low dangerous voice.

"Eh?" Ichigo is astounded, speechless, and completely caught off guard.

His expression is genuine enough for Byakuya to give him a look before he reaches into his jacket for the same offensive magazine that his father had brought home this morning.

"What is the meaning of this?" Byakuya asks next, and Ichigo gives him a puzzled look.

"I thought Rukia explained it to you already…" Ichigo trails off as he goes over in his head very quickly how his explanation might sound to this man, and he already doesn't want to have to explain it.

"I want an explanation from you." Byakuya says in a hard voice, and Ichigo fights the urge to bite his lip.

_I was afraid of that…_

"What you see in that picture there isn't anything consensual. I was unconscious when that photo was taken." Ichigo says, and Byakuya slams his fist into the table.

"How did you find yourself in that situation to begin with?" Byakuya asks next, and Ichigo crosses his arms defensively.

"I was forced. My…uh…childhood friend…" Ichigo has a hard time saying it considering how furious he is with the girl at the moment, but he manages to spit it out. "…twisted my arm and dragged me over there saying I was engaged too quickly. She is responsible for my being there and for the photos that were taken." Ichigo says quietly.

"Her name." Byakuya says quietly, and Ichigo feels the blood drain from his face.

"I have known her a long time and would prefer not to give any more information." Ichigo says, instinctively wanting to protect the girl he's known for as far back as he can remember.

"Is the real reason you won't say her name…because you're in love with her and you're protecting her?" Byakuya asks, and Ichigo's face twists into a look of fury prompting Byakuya to reach under the table and draw out a katana which makes Ichigo's eyes go wide in fear.

"Of course not! She's almost like a sister though, and I am hoping that I'll be able to forgive her…but only after Rukia and I are married." He bites off his words, in an obvious attempt to regain his calm, but Byakuya looks at him suspiciously before putting the katana back under the table and out of sight, but for some reason, Ichigo imagines the man might consider carving off his male parts…

"This is the only warning you're going to get Kurosaki Ichigo, and I won't repeat myself. If you are trying to scam my sister, or if you do anything to make her regret marrying you, I'll have you killed." Byakuya says, and Ichigo slams his hands down on the conference table.

"What troubles our marriage may encounter doesn't involve you one bit! I love Rukia, and that's why I want to marry her. I'm sure there will be moments when she regrets marrying a stubborn bull like myself, but I'll do everything in my power to always earn her forgiveness, and to keep her loving me like she does right now!"

Byakuya looks disgusted at all of Ichigo's talk about his and Rukia's emotions, so much so that he appears that he could gag at any second.

"I think you know what I meant. It means no cheating on her, harming her, or being so rotten to her that she would regret her choice." Byakuya clarifies and then holds his hand up to prevent Ichigo from giving another emotional retort. "That is all, Kurosaki Ichigo. You're dismissed." Byakuya says, which has Ichigo inwardly seething.

Fists clenched, Ichigo stands and walks out of the room as stiffly as possible with Rukia's brother watching his every move. Ichigo feels the man's eyes on him, and he scowls at the man before leaving the room.

_I need to go wash my face, I feel so heated up and angry…_

* * *

"Rukia!" Renji's voice catches Rukia's attention and she turns to look for her longtime friend, now distracted from watching her brother leave with Ichigo.

"Renji?" Rukia looks around and spots the signature bright red hair of her best friend, and her breath catches a bit in her throat when she sees him all dressed up in his suit.

_He's changed since we were kids…he's almost as handsome as Ichigo! _

"Rukia, I saw you come in with him…" Renji trails off, getting a wry smile from Rukia.

"He's amazing Renji…" Rukia says and then she remembers the feeling she gets whenever Ichigo grabs her and kisses her. Shivering visibly, she gives Renji a happy smile.

"You were right. He does remind me of Kaien." Renji says, and Rukia nods her head at him.

"The hair color and eye color is different, but the shape of his face, his features, even his attitude are so much like him." Rukia says, as a nostalgic feeling rushes through her.

"Is he really…okay?" Renji asks, and Rukia nods her head emphatically, showing she doesn't have a trace of doubt when it comes to Ichigo or his intentions.

"He is, Renji. He's nothing like that sleazy magazine made him out to be. He's caring, kind, honest, and he has the best smile I've ever seen." Rukia tells him, willing him with her brain to accept and trust Ichigo in the same way she does.

"If you're sure…but if he ever hurts you, I'll kill him." Renji says, leaning down in her ear to say the last part so that Ichigo's image doesn't suffer further.

"Let me introduce you to his family. This is his father, and these two gorgeous girls here are his sisters." Rukia tells him, and Renji looks at all of them.

"It's nice to meet you, I've been friends with Rukia for ages." Renji says, giving them a bow of respect, which they reciprocate.

"What do you do?" Karin asks him, hoping fiercely that he's not similar to her own brother's childhood friend.

"I work as a bodyguard for the Kuchiki Group, but since I was invited as a guest tonight, I'm not working this function." Renji says, getting a gasp of surprise from Rukia.

"Ni-sama hired you! Congratulations!" Rukia tells him, and Renji's cheeks tinge red at Rukia's obvious amazement at his feat.

"You work for her brother then?" Karin asks, and Renji nods.

"At my job interview, I had to face Zaraki Kenpachi…that was hell. I never want to do it again. I figured I wouldn't get hired when I lost, but when I came to, I was given the job." Renji says, and Karin snorts.

"So you got knocked out in the job interview, and you still got the job?" Her tone sounds impudent, so Renji frowns.

"Nobody can beat Zaraki Kenpachi. If you last more than ten minutes with him, then you're automatically a contender. I lasted thirteen minutes!" Renji says, and Karin nods her head in a condescending manner.

"Maybe you only got the job because of your connections." Karin says next, and Yuzu elbows her sister, but Rukia ends it before Renji can reply.

"Ni-sama isn't like that. He barely tolerates me, and would never hire Renji based on that alone." Rukia's tone ends all further debate, because Karin can see Rukia means every word.

"Rukia-chan!" A feminine voice draws all of their attention, and Rangiku sweeps in, grabbing Rukia into a bear hug.

"Rangiku-san!" Rukia says, pulling away and eyeing her friend's sexy dress.

The black on top and pink on the bottom strapless dress that makes a low cut V down the center of her chest only barely covers her massive bosom. Rangiku's shapely legs are shown off to the max with pink high heels, and it appears her dress only barely covers her rear end. Her hair is in styled waves, flowing about her back, and her makeup looks professionally applied.

"I saw your future hubby in the tabloids! Is he here?" Rangiku asks, and Rukia blushes a deep shade of red, since her friend's voice tends to carry.

"Rangiku-san, that's not any way to say it!" A new voice pipes up and Rukia's eyes widen in excitement when she realizes her cousins are here.

"That's just how she is." Her fifteen year old cousin's voice has gotten surprisingly deep since the last time Rukia saw him, about a year ago.

"Momo! Toushirou!" Rukia says, spotting them standing like decorations behind Renji.

They're both dressed up, Toushirou in a black suit, and Momo in a peach princess gown that flares out for the bottom half. Her hair is in a bun with a peach ribbon holding it into place, with curled tendrils flying loose in the back and sides.

"I've missed you!" Momo rushes in to hug Rukia and Rangiku hugs them both.

"The abnormal trio is back together again!" Rangiku sings out and Rukia nearly snorts.

"Don't bring up that old nickname!" Momo says in horror, and Rangiku laughs.

"It's what everyone called us in school though!"

"That doesn't mean you need to bring it up!" Momo says, blushing brightly.

Like Rukia, she looks much younger than her age, and she's not very large in the chest. Whenever the three of them would walk around school together (which was always) the other girls would refer to them as the abnormal trio due to Rangiku's very developed body in comparison to Rukia and Momo's underdeveloped appearance.

"You're not still self-conscious about having a small chest are you? You're body is perfectly proportionate without all that!" Rangiku says, getting Momo to turn several shades of red.

"People can hear you!" Rukia hisses, and she glances at Ichigo's sisters who look very embarrassed by the content of the discussion.

"I'm going to head over to the bar, who wants a drink?" Rangiku asks next, and Rukia raises her hand.

"I do!"

"But before I do that, where is your husband-to-be?" Rangiku asks, and Rukia rolls her eyes.

"Ni-sama dragged him off for a private talk the instant we got here." Rukia says, and Renji clears his throat.

"I think they're done." Renji's words get Rukia's attention, so she looks at him and then follows his gaze across the room.

Ichigo is staring straight at Rukia, and he doesn't appear to be injured, so Rukia waves him over.

"Damn! That magazine didn't do him any justice, he's a total hunk!" Rangiku practically squeals, and Rukia nods her head in agreement.

"My hunk." She says, and everyone except for Renji laughs.

"But it's still a surprise! You didn't mention anything about him when we talked on the phone last month." Rangiku complains, and Rukia smirks at her.

"Well that's because… I hadn't met him yet!"

Her words make Rangiku speechless for once, all though the sound of her sucked in breath of air is all it takes to make Rukia's stomach hurt from trying not to laugh.

"You hadn't met him yet?" Momo says, her words echoing Rangiku's thoughts.

"It was a little more than two weeks ago, I saved his life and we just…fell in love." Rukia says, watching Rangiku's mouth open and shut like a fish.

"I hope you're making the right decision…" Toushirou trails off since Ichigo is making record speed as he tries to get back to his fiancé's side. Once again, Rukia is nodding her head emphatically.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." Rukia's voice is resolute, which gets Isshin smiling like a little kid about to receive candy.

"That's why you're perfect for him, " Isshin says, and Rangiku gives him a wink.

"After I meet her future hubby, want to help me go grab drinks?" She asks him, and Isshin's eyes widen at the flirtatious gesture.

"I could never turn a beautiful woman like you down." Isshin says, and Rangiku gives him a big smile.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Ichigo finally gets to Rukia's side and she gives him her full attention…but not before she gives him a smack on the ass, which everyone sees and starts snickering over. Ichigo casts his future wife a very dark look when he hears everyone tittering in the background.

"What did ni-sama say to you?" She asks, and Ichigo looks irritated as he looks at her, but he doesn't want to say it all out loud, since he doesn't think he can tolerate any other objections to his being with Rukia.

"I'll tell you later." He says, and Rukia nods.

"I want to introduce you to my friends. This here is Renji, that's Rangiku, and over there are my cousins Momo and Toushirou." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo politely nods at everyone she points out, even though he recalls what Rukia had said in regards to Rangiku which is what prompted him to be so serious about marrying her.

_That's the one who told Rukia not to trust a man if he brings up marriage within a week…_

Then Rangiku leans into Rukia's ear whispering something that Ichigo can't hear, but he's sure he's glad about that when he sees just how red Rukia's face gets.

Renji takes a step forward and gets Ichigo's attention next.

"All I have to say is…take good care of Rukia. I won't forgive you if you don't." Renji's conviction surprises Rukia who smacks his arm rather hard.

"I'll be the one making sure he takes good care of me!" Rukia says, and then Rangiku smirks.

"In bed!" She giggles before she grabs Isshin's arm, dragging him off to get drinks for the group.

Both Ichigo and Rukia are embarrassed by what Rangiku said, but inwardly, Ichigo agrees.

_Oh don't you worry, I'll make it my mission to make sure I take care of her…especially in bed!_

Rukia tugs on Ichigo's arm and when he looks at her, she seems agitated over something, so he leans down to let her whisper in his ear, and what she has to say in the current atmosphere makes him wish he could drag her up to one of the hotel rooms and have his way with her.

"I want to bite your ass so bad right now, it's practically killing me…you look too hot today." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo sucks in a quick breath as he gets a full body shiver at her words.

"You'll have to wait." Ichigo's low voice turns Rukia on so much, she grabs his ass and gives it a good squeeze.

_But she'd probably tell me we couldn't do anything strenuous if I even tried that._

* * *

Ichigo never had any idea that alcohol could make his innocent Rukia into such a bad girl, but because of that damned Matsumoto Rangiku, that's exactly the situation he's experiencing as he tries to help her up the stairs of his house, but she keeps stumbling and then insisting that she can do it on her own without any help from him. At the top of the stares, she gives him a vacant eyed smile, before she says what's on her mind.

"I think Rangiku-san liked Sado." She says, and Ichigo snorts.

"I think Rangiku-san liked every man she met, including my old man." Ichigo retorts, and Rukia giggles.

"I can't hold back anymore!" Rukia exclaims before she grabs Ichigo's ass and squeezes it for the umpteenth time that night.

"You were holding back before?" Ichigo looks so horrified that Rukia crumples to the ground, laughing very hard at him.

"I thought I was going to die of laughter when ni-sama grabbed my arm and told me to control myself…" Rukia's giggling into the floor now, and Ichigo shudders at the memory.

"I thought I was going to die for real…" He remembered the look of death that Byakuya had given him, and Ichigo had shrugged helplessly at the man, as if to say… _there's nothing I can do to control her, she's nuts!_

Rukia laughs so hard she snorts, and Ichigo can't help but to chuckle at her then. He shakes his head at how far gone he is from being in love with her.

He leans down to grab her by her shoulders and lift her back up into a standing position, but she has issues with it, and before he even realizes what's happened, she's pulled him down to the floor and she's holding onto his neck tight.

"Kiss me Ichigo." Rukia's breathless voice makes his heart start to pound harder, and he pulls back a bit to look her in her eyes.

He can clearly see she's wasted off her ass, but he doesn't hesitate to give her what she's asked for. He starts kissing her, and her fingers start to move their way along his neck, and then she runs them through his hair, kissing him so soundly, he's forgetting where they are. He presses the evidence of his arousal into her leg getting caught up in the heat of it until he hears a familiar sound…the snapping and flash of a camera.

Ichigo snaps open his eyes and pulls away from Rukia to look at the bottom of the stairs where he dad is taking pictures, _still_.

"Stop it you pervert!" Ichigo yells, and Rukia moves her hands from his hair to his ass with lightning speed.

Ichigo flinches as Rukia squeezes his ass with a grip so tight he's sure to wake up with marks all over his ass.

"You don't even know…I want to-" Rukia is cut off by Ichigo clapping his hand over her mouth while his father wails in laughter at the scene before him.

"You're the ones doing it right in the hallway!"

"We're not doing it!" Ichigo yells, and then Rukia begins to lick his hand which makes him gasp, and he has to struggle from grinding his arousal into her leg anymore than what he already did as they were kissing and being photographed.

"I bet I can make some good money with these pictures!" Isshin teases, but that really angers Ichigo.

"You better not! Rukia! Stop it!" Ichigo is trying to yell at his dad, but with Rukia's tongue working his hand, he's beginning to lose his train of thought.

"Relax! I'm not going to sell them, I was just kidding! I'm just making a scrapbook for my future grandchildren to show them how their parents fell in love!" Isshin declares, and Ichigo unsuccessfully tries to pull himself out of Rukia's grasp, but she's hanging on to his rear tightly, and locking her legs around him preventing him from moving at all.

"No kid wants to see their parents like that!" Ichigo shouts and Isshin just keeps snickering.

"I'll be the judge of that." Sauntering off with his trusty camera in hand, Isshin whistles a happy tune, causing Ichigo to groan in frustration since his hand is now tingling from Rukia licking it.

"Rukia…can we please go to my room?" Ichigo asks, and then he pulls his hand away from her mouth.

"Only if you get naked immediately once we're in." Rukia says, slurring her words enough to make Ichigo feel a bit guilty over how turned on he's getting.

"No way…I can't have you hating me and canceling the wedding if you wake up mad tomorrow." Ichigo says, even though his nether region is at full salute in favor of Rukia's idea.

"I love you, there's no way I'd be mad. In fact, the whole time I've known you I've wanted to tap that ass." Rukia says fearlessly, and she shocks Ichigo so much that a squeak sounds out of the back of his throat.

"Really?" He asks, unable to believe what she just said, and he stares he in the eyes as if he's seeking reassurance.

"You got me so wet that time you got us both naked in your bed, and the feeling of your skin on mine…I was so turned on it scared me. Then the moment I laid down on the floor I regretted it….well except that you're injured…" Rukia trails off, and then frowns.

"Rukia?"

"That's right! You're injured! So you take off all your clothes and let me do all the work!"

"Oh my god my son is so lucky!" Isshin's voice makes Ichigo want to run down and punch his father.

"Come on, Ichigo. Lets get you naked."

_Oh my god is this really happening!_


	14. Drunk & Demanding

**_A/N-This chapter is dedicated to DH :) Enjoy the deliciousness!_**

_Chapter 13_

_Drunk & Demanding_

"Whoa Rukia, I'm serious, I don't think we should do-" Ichigo is trying to save himself from her anger in the morning, but Rukia reaches around with lightning speed and smacks his ass so hard, he lets out a loud squawk and then covers his mouth as he blushes from her boldness.

"Ichigo I wasn't kidding you. I can hardly stand it, you look so gorgeous in that suit, and now I want you out of it. Out of all of it. Don't make me tie you up…" Rukia trails off but licks her lips as though she's a starving woman ready to receive a thirteen course meal.

"Rukia!" Ichigo hisses, but she gives him an anticipatory smile and decides to threaten him.

"Don't make me rip it off of you! You know I will!"

"Stop it you're out of control!" Ichigo is trying to stay quiet, but he quickly realizes that he's on the losing end of this battle. He starts to unbutton his jacket, and Rukia stops in her tracks, just staring at him.

"That's better…" She practically purrs, and Ichigo lets out a loud breath of air as he stares at her wide eyed.

The pink tinge in his cheeks isn't gone, and Rukia finds that to be sexy beyond belief. The jacket goes over the chair of the desk, and Rukia starts to breathe just a little bit harder.

"At least tell me…why so sudden…why are you so set on this?" Ichigo just has to know so he can remind her in the morning, that she's the one forcing it.

"It's something Rangiku said to me." Rukia says quietly, and Ichigo resists the urge to roll his eyes.

"That woman is trouble." He grumbles, as he loosens his tie, pulls it off, throws it on top of the jacket, and Rukia bites her lip.

She visibly trembles…so he unbuttons the dress shirt next.

"She said it would hurt the first time…and that I might not want to do it again for a few days, a week, or even up to two weeks since I've never done it before…and I don't want it to hurt on my wedding night Ichigo…" Rukia's voice cracks as the dress shirt gets thrown on the other garments, and Ichigo is naked from the waist up.

"Oh…"

_What in the hell am I supposed to say to that? How in the hell do I argue against that! How is it that such a troublesome woman has not only prompted me proposing to Rukia for real, but has Rukia ready to do it with me before we get married! Now I'll have to do something nice for that witch!_

"The pants too Ichigo." Rukia's voice leaves no room for arguments, and Ichigo wonders if he should be feeling violated…but then again, his whole body is just tingling in anticipation of what his drunken fiancé will do next.

* * *

A scream from upstairs makes Yuzu flinch, and Karin looks up at the ceiling.

"Tell me that scream did not just come from Ichi-ni…" Karin sighs and shakes her head in dismay.

"Karin-chan…we should get out of these dresses." Yuzu says, tugging on her sister's arm and looking upstairs nervously.

"You think I'm going up there? You're insane. I'm tempted to go for a walk, but in this dress…at this hour…if anybody sees me I'll never live it down." Karin grumbles and Isshin starts to laugh.

"How about this? I'll run upstairs, grab you two some casual clothes, and you guys can go for a nice long walk!" Isshin says, and Karin balls up her hand in a fist, laying it into her father's cheek with all the force she can muster.

"Is that something you should say to your daughters?" Karin asks, but then she hears Ichigo scream again, and she holds up her hands in defeat.

"Change your mind?" Isshin asks, stifling a laugh and Karin glares at him but nods her head.

"Yeah. We're going like this!" Karin grabs her sister's hand and Yuzu lets out a squeal as Karin drags her out into the dark night.

"Karin-chan! Think about this logically! We shouldn't be outside this late looking like this!"

"Chill. I have an idea. I'll call the guy I met tonight at the engagement party." Karin says, as she whips her cell phone out of her tiny evening bag.

"Karin-chan! You got his number! That was Rukia-san's cousin!" Yuzu protests, and Karin pats Yuzu on the head.

"He was interesting, and I don't want to be at home or on the streets. I'm sure we can probably go hang out at their hotel or something." Karin says breezily as she presses send, and Yuzu shakes her head at her quickly.

"We can't go to the hotel room of a boy we just met!" Yuzu declares, right as Karin gets an answer.

"Hi…it's me, Kurosaki Karin…listen…is there any way me and my sister could come hang out with you for a few hours?" Karin asks, and she gives Yuzu a thumbs up a moment later.

"What did you just do!" Yuzu wails, and Karin smiles victoriously.

"The Kuchiki family provided all of their family members with a room at the hotel, including use of a limousine company! He should be here in half an hour. Lets just sit outside and hope we can't hear Ichi-ni from here!" Karin says, and Yuzu shakes her head at her sister.

"I don't get it, you have never ever showed interest in any boy before…"

"I'm just trying to hang out with an interesting person. Nothing bad will happen because we'll be with each other and he seemed like a good guy. Stop worrying so much." Karin says it so confidently that Yuzu just sighs but doesn't argue further.

_Karin-chan actually likes him, I bet._

* * *

The moment Ichigo is completely naked, Rukia's next command makes him dread what she's going to do.

"Bend over."

_I want that ass so bad...oh you don't even know Ichigo!_

"Don't hurt me Rukia…" Ichigo is practically whimpering but he does as he was ordered to, and Rukia lays on his ass again, so hard he feels like his ass is on fire.

He screams, and Rukia giggles, but begins to remove her dress. The sound of it makes Ichigo quiet down, and he starts to stand back up but she smacks him again, getting another scream.

"Don't look or I'll bend you over my knee and do that twenty more times!" She tells him, and her words are slurred enough to make Ichigo feel guilty again.

_Why am I feeling guilty? So far all she's done is hit me!_

He hears the movement of fabric, like the dress is coming off, but then he feels her teeth in his ass and he sucks in a quick breath since she's not trying to remove the flesh, but she's nibbling. He can't believe how much he's turned on by her little obsession with his ass.

He feels a bit weird bent over, but she seems to want him that way, and then he hears more movement, like she's removing her pantyhose, and he feels a bit of wetness at the head of his arousal. It's as though she can tell what he's thinking about, because she suddenly reaches around to grab a hold of his hardness, and he feels himself leak a little more.

_Please…don't let me explode before we even start!_

Her touch is exploratory, but it feels so damn good for him to feel her touching him there that he moans the tiniest bit and she squeezes him a little bit harder.

"I won't be able to make it…" Ichigo admits, and then Rukia pulls away from him, removing her last article of clothing, so that they're both naked.

"Lay down on your stomach…" She whispers loudly, and Ichigo hurries to comply, but then Rukia climbs on top of him and stretches her naked body across his back.

She begins to nibble on his neck, and Ichigo can only breathe hard, lost in the pleasure, with every sensation making him more and more turned on. He can feel her mouth, her breasts, her stomach, her midsection, and her legs all against him, and he knows he's already lost the struggle, so he decides to just give in fully to her.

"I can't let you do all the work Rukia…" Ichigo murmurs, and Rukia bites his neck a little harder.

"There's no reason to rush…" She whispers back, and then she pulls herself up so that she can kiss his back, using her lips and her tongue, sending all kinds of erotic feelings shooting up and down his body. He trembles as she gets to his lower back.

She grabs and bites at his ass, squeezing and licking, making Ichigo feel like he's died and gone to heaven.

"Let me turn around…" Ichigo says as her mouth trails up and down his cheeks, and Rukia bites him one more time before whispering her agreement.

"Okay, Ichigo."

He flips his body around, and finds that she's covering her breasts, but checking him out fully, so he pulls at one of her arms revealing one perfectly shaped breast, which he's dying to kiss.

"I'm the one doing the seducing, Ichigo…" Rukia mumbles as he pulls her forward to kiss her lovely buds.

She is unable to offer any resistance to the sweet feeling of his mouth teasing her in this manner. She was doing her best to drive him to distraction, to test her feminine wiles on him, but she's starting to feel like he's turning the tables on her, especially when he moves to the other breast.

"Damn Rukia…" Ichigo mumbles into her breast, and so she reaches down to grab hold of his hard arousal again, which makes him growl at her…a sound that makes her shiver so that he can feel it.

"Ichigo…"

"If you keep touching me like that, I _will _come." He says as he grabs her hand, pulling it away and trying to control the raging feeling of ecstasy that has been building up with a phenomenal speed.

"Maybe that's better…" Rukia says as she reaches down with her other hand and begins to massage his sack.

"Holy shit…" Ichigo mumbles as she pulls her hand away long enough to get his hand off of her, and then she puts it right back.

"Would you like it if I used my mouth too?" She asks him, slurring her words once again, and Ichigo gulps, unable to say yes, but unable to lie to her too.

He shakes his head yes, and so she shimmies her way down to explore with her tongue where her hands were touching.

Ichigo sucks in a giant breath when he feels it, and she brings her tongue down to his sack which ends up being his undoing. He launches all over himself, but all Rukia does is watch, and then get up to grab a towel out of the closet.

"It's done already…" He sounds forlorn, but Rukia gives him a look of confusion.

"How do you figure? I'm at least aware of how the body works in the academic sense…now we can keep making out for awhile before we get to the good part." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo's eyes widen as she wipes his chest clean and then climbs back on top of him.

"Isn't it my turn to please you?" Ichigo asks, but she leans down and plants a kiss on his mouth before she gives him his answer.

"Not yet…" She smiles but she begins to let her hands travel the length of his chest.

_What a great body he has…all these muscles…_

She can't get enough of touching him, but she moves her hands everywhere, feeling his arms, his legs, his calves, his sides, his shoulders, his neck, his face, his hair, _everywhere_.

"I want to touch you like that." Ichigo finally says, after she lets her hands wander his body for about twenty minutes with no words spoken, just her touching and feeling him.

"You're supposed to be taking it easy." Rukia objects, but Ichigo puts his hands on her tiny waist and sits up quickly. He effortlessly flips her to her back, and he leans down over her.

"I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel." Ichigo's voice is deep, making her unable to argue, so she nods.

"As long as you don't do anything strenuous…" Rukia whispers, and he gives her the smile that makes her stomach drop.

"Just my tongue and hands…" He says, before he puts his large hands on her thighs and begins moving his way down her tiny calves.

Rukia waits for the right moment and it comes as he slides his hands back up and then to her belly. Just before his hands get to her breasts, she reaches around and grabs his butt again, squeezing it and letting out a satisfied moan. He covers her breasts, massaging them momentarily before he moves them to her shoulders, and then half lays on her and half on the bed before he begins kissing her behind her ear and on her neck.

"You're perfect Rukia…" He whispers against her ear and then flicks his tongue at her earlobe, making her shiver with delight.

"That feels good." She murmurs and then he smiles against her neck.

"This is just the beginning."

His promise quickly becomes true, because he thoroughly kisses her everywhere on her front side but he saves the most sensitive area for last. Rukia sucks in a quick breath when his finger rubs against her clit, and then his tongue comes next.

"Ichigo…" Rukia sounds breathless, like she's just run a marathon, so Ichigo attempts to do everything with his tongue on that particular spot.

Within moments, her leg starts to shake a bit, and Ichigo can sense victory. Not only is she completely soaked down there, he's already back and rearing to go.

"Shouldn't I be on top for this?" He asks, but Rukia breathlessly shakes her head no and puts her hand on his chest.

"No…I should." She tells him, and he gives her a look of concern as he moves his face away from the wet area and brings it closer to her face.

"It might hurt you more though. I promise I won't do anything strenuous if I'm on top…I'll go really slow." He promises her, urging her with his voice to give in, but she boldly shakes her head no.

"No…get back on your back Ichigo…I'll take care of everything." she sounds like she's sure of herself so Ichigo flips to his back, and she climbs on top of him.

"I don't want to hurt you…"

"I'm sure about this, Ichigo…trust me."

She reaches down to find him as hard as he was earlier, and she slowly positions herself so that she's over him. He managed to get her so damned turned on that when their most sensitive parts actually touch, he slides across the length of her opening quickly on the slick surface.

"You're really wet." He tells her, and Rukia blushes while shaking her head.

"Don't say that, it's embarrassing."

"No…it's beautiful." Ichigo says, right as the head of his arousal finds the entrance to her tunnel.

Rukia seems to freeze for a moment too long, and so Ichigo finally gets her back for all her ass grabbing, by grabbing hers real fast and then taking hold of her hips.

"Ichigo?" Rukia questions, since she's aware that he's already started to slip inside of her, but that doesn't last long as the barrier of her virginity stops the gentle insertion.

"I love you, Rukia."

That's all he says before he raises his pelvis and pulls on her hips, knowing he'll have to put some effort into it if he's to break the barrier. He's successful on the first try, which makes him feel guilty wondering if he put too much muscle into it, particularly when he hears her sharp gasp, and she's breathing like she might be in pain.

_He's inside of me…it's throbbing…but it kind of felt good even though it kind of hurts too…is the alcohol subduing some of the pain?_

"I love you Ichigo…" Rukia whispers, since he stopped in his tracks when he was all the way in, marveling at how good it feels to have her tight all around the length of his arousal.

"I've never felt something so amazing…" Ichigo whispers, pulling her as close as he can, grinding his pelvis into hers a little more.

"Ichigo…you're holding me down…" Rukia trails off, so he loosens his hold on her, and then she does the most extraordinary thing. She moves her body up and then she comes back down on him.

_Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit…_

He positions his hands on her thighs and helps her with the next motion.

"Does it hurt?" He grunts after asking her that, and she sucks in a quick breath at the new feelings she's experiencing.

"A little…but I'm okay." She assures him, and then he helps the motion to move a little bit faster, pushing and pulling on her thighs, moaning at how good it feels.

"Rukia…"

It only lasts a few minutes, but with the pace moving steadily faster the entire time, he presses down on her hips completely right when he feels it coming on.

"Ichigo?" Rukia mutters into his neck, and he lets out a rather loud moan.

"_I'm coming_…" He tells her as he pours his seed into her, not allowing her to move, and getting as deep into her as he can.

His body shudders, as he lets loose, and Rukia is touched by the feelings of love that encompass her, she listens to the sound of his breathing, and she kisses his neck.

"I'm glad it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would..." Rukia mutters quietly, kissing his neck after his body stops convulsing underneath hers.

"Me too..."

A moment later, he loosens his grip on her, and Rukia slides him out of herself, but instead of getting up to get another towel, or to put something on, she falls on top of him, and passes out on him, literally within two minutes of everything ending.

"Rukia? Rukia? Oh hell no, you did not just pass out!"

_She did..._

Ichigo bites his lips, hoping with all his heart that she will remember the night when she actually wakes up in the morning. He holds her close, but has a hard time falling asleep. He kisses her face a lot, wondering if there will be hell to pay when she wakes up naked in his arms.

_I'm not going to let you go no matter what… _


	15. Intimacy

_Chapter 14_

_Intimacy_

Rukia groans, feeling crappy from drinking too much the previous night...but before she can open her eyes, she feels herself being squeezed into a naked muscular warm male body. She gasps and opens her eyes, blinking from the sun streaming in through the window. She realizes she's in Ichigo's bed naked with him while he still sleeps, and she struggles to remember what happened the night before.

_I don't even remember leaving the engagement party! What did I do with Ichigo!_

She's afraid to move, because she's sure it'll wake Ichigo up if she does, and she is sure she cannot look him in the eyes at the moment.

_I think I might die of embarrassment the moment he does wake up!_

She realizes she has to move though, and try to do it as stealthily as possible to try and get clothed before he opens his eyes. She bites her lip, and attempts to get his arm from around her, but it's futile. He's got her like a vice, and there is no way to break free without forcing it, and that is _sure _to wake him up.

Rukia squeezes her eyes shut, as tight as possible and tries once more to remember the details of the night. She's completely incapable of doing so though, and that bothers her a great deal.

_I don't believe this…what am I supposed to say since I don't remember anything!_

Then all of a sudden, something starts to poke into her leg, and Rukia opens her eyes in shock as she realizes precisely what is pressing into her.

_Oh my god!_

Rukia makes another attempt to get out of his arms, but she's stopped an instant later.

"You're awake aren't you?" Ichigo's sleepy voice surprises her, and she gasps in shock.

"Ichigo…" Rukia sounds very upset, and he gives her a confused look.

"What's wrong?" He asks, and Rukia blushes hotly.

"Don't look at me…" Rukia says, as he releases his grip on her, and she gathers up the blanket around her before she shoots out of his bed like lightning.

That ends up being a mistake though, because then she can see all of Ichigo's naked body, and he looks amused at her expression, particularly because she's staring quite intently at his morning wood.

"Why can't I? I already saw you naked last night." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia's face gets redder, which he hadn't thought was possible.

"You took advantage of me?" Rukia asks in a small shocked voice, and Ichigo sit up immediately, another mistake since now she can see blood on his bed…evidence of her losing her virginity the night before and she gasps again right as he protests.

"That is not what happened! If anything, you took advantage of me!" Ichigo declares, but then he realizes she's staring at the bed. He looks to where she's looking and he sees the blood, before he lets out a big sigh.

"Tell me everything that happened then" Rukia says demandingly, as she goes through her luggage, searching for a pad and clothes to wear.

"When we got home last night, you ordered me to get naked…in front of my father I might add…and then when we came in here, you told me if I didn't get undressed, you'd undress me…and I told you that I didn't want you hating me in the morning, but you said you wanted to lose your virginity before we got married since your friend Rangiku-san told you it would hurt!" Ichigo tries to explain quickly in one long breath, and Rukia furrows her eyebrows, trying to figure out if it all rings true.

_I wish I could remember something! Anything! I can't believe I did it with Ichigo and I can't even remember it!_

"I told you to get naked in front of your father! But I know I didn't want you doing anything strenuous!" Rukia objects, and that's when Ichigo starts blushing a bit.

"You didn't forget that, even though you were wasted…you insisted that you would do all the work…and my dad heard you say that too." Ichigo informs her, and Rukia blinks in shock.

"No…" Rukia is horrified, but Ichigo nods his head yes at her, and Rukia bites her lip as she tries not to stare hard at his nakedness.

"I'm not lying. Want to go ask him?" Ichigo challenges her, but instead of taking his bait, her eyes well up with big tears.

"But I don't remember any of it!" She practically wails, and Ichigo is up on his feet before she can even realize what's happened. She's unable to react as he pulls her into his arms and envelopes her in a big comforting hug. She doesn't let go of the blanket though.

"Then let me spend the morning refreshing your memory." Ichigo's voice is right in her ear, and then he kisses her on her ear, and then her neck, making her suck in her breath from the intimacy of it.

"Ichigo…" Rukia whispers, and she sniffles a bit, but it's hard to cry when he's sucking on her neck in the pleasant way that he is.

"Don't be mad at me Rukia…please." Ichigo whispers against her neck, and Rukia melts into him.

"It's not like I don't believe you…I just wish I could remember it…can you tell me in more detail, exactly what happened last night? I think I might be a bit too sore for a demonstration…" Rukia trails off and sucks in another quick breath when Ichigo's tongue begins to twirl on her neck.

He hugs her tighter, kisses her neck a moment longer and pulls away from her, giving her a look of love, it's filled with so much tenderness that Rukia can't tear her eyes away from the warm look in his eyes.

"Okay…I'll tell you everything." Ichigo says, and he pulls her over to the bed, blanket and all onto his lap before he takes a deep breath, ready to enlighten her with the truth by sharing his memory of the night before with her.

* * *

"Karin-chan! I can't believe we spent the night here!" Yuzu is obviously panicked, and Karin just yawns as she stretches at the edge of the bed wearing only a strapless bra and underwear.

"It's fine. I sent dad a text last night, telling him we were sleeping at a friend's."

"And you slept in the same bed without any clothes on, with Toushirou-kun!" Yuzu whispers, even as she casts a glance into the bed where the boy they're discussing is still out cold.

"We didn't have sex." Karin says in an unconcerned voice, and Yuzu just shakes her head at Karin.

"That doesn't matter! I know…I know you two were making out! With us in the room too!"

Karin can feel her cheeks heat up, and she glares at her sister. Yuzu seems to only be getting warmed up with her lecturing.

"You'd better not tell!" Karin's whisper is loud, and Yuzu quickly nods her agreement.

"Like I could repeat what you did to anybody! You're lucky Momo-san fell asleep before you climbed in his bed!" Yuzu says, and Karin just shrugs as she picks her dress up from the chair and puts it on.

"Yeah, she didn't even notice when you climbed into her bed." Karin says, glancing at the girl who fell asleep before them, and is still sleeping after they've already woken up.

"I wasn't about to climb into bed with the two of you!" Yuzu says defensively. "And besides, I felt like she and I became good friends last night…it's not like we did anything dirty…like you!" Yuzu says, and Karin sighs, but slips into her dress wishing her responsible sister would shut the hell up already.

"It wasn't dirty." Karin objects as she smoothes out the dress, feeling very out of place in it.

"I could hear you…it sounded like you were trying to suck off each other's faces!" Yuzu objects, and finally Karin gives her sister a threatening look.

"Stop it. Right _now_, just _stop_. I don't like how you're making it _sound_. What happened last night was _very special _to _me_. It was also very _private_." Karin speaks slowly, enunciating each and every word so that her sister stops degrading what was very important to her.

Yuzu crosses her arms and surprises Karin by continuing to battle her on the subject, like they're combatants, and it's an entirely new feeling for Karin.

"I understand that Karin-chan…but was it as special for him as it was for you?" Yuzu asks the hard question without fear, but the flash of fear that shoots in Karin's eyes isn't missed by her sister. Yuzu sighs in aggravation.

_You don't even know, do you Karin-chan?_

"If it wasn't, I'll make him regret it." Karin's voice is low, but her eyes are filled with resolve, and Yuzu glances over at the subject of their discussion.

_I hope you weren't just playing with her…_

Suddenly Momo shoots up into a sitting position, her eyes open wide.

"Where am I?" Momo sounds very confused, and she blinks the Kurosaki sisters into view, and remembers where she's at. She shakes her head and gives them an apologetic look.

"Are you okay?" Karin asks the girl dubiously, and Momo laughs nervously.

"Sorry, I sometimes do that when I don't sleep in my own bed…but I didn't realize you two were spending the night! We should all go get dressed and have breakfast!" Momo says, giving the girls a warm smile, not even bothering to wonder where they might have slept.

"We have to go home…I can't go to breakfast dressed like this." Karin quickly objects, but then another voice enters the conversation.

"I'd prefer it if you did. I'm sure my sister has something casual you can wear if you don't want to be in those dresses." Toushirou says, and Karin's cheeks heat up again.

"We wouldn't want to impose…"

"How could it be an imposition, after all that happened last night?" Toushirou asks, and Momo looks back and forth between the Kurosaki sisters and her brother with a puzzled expression.

"What happened last night?" She asks, and everyone gets silent for a long moment.

"Nothing." Karin finally says, but she nods her head at Toushirou. "If you want us to…" She relents, and Toushirou grins at her, nodding.

"I definitely do."

Momo jumps out of bed and begins to go through her luggage. Within a minute, she's thrown clothes to each of the girls, and they head into the bathroom together to change. Once inside, Yuzu pokes her sister.

"This isn't like you, Karin-chan. You've hardly even noticed boys except for as soccer buddies!" Yuzu hisses, ,and Karin glares at her.

"I never met anybody like him before though. Can you try to be happy for me, instead of acting like I've committed some sort of criminal act?" Karin asks, and Yuzu just shakes her head at her sister as though she's a lost cause.

"I give up." Yuzu whispers sadly, and Karin looks relieved.

"Just don't tell anybody, okay?" Karin begs, and Yuzu nods her head reluctantly.

_As if I could actually talk about such an embarrassing thing! I hope she knows what she's doing…I hope to goodness that breakfast goes well, or else Karin will have a hard time hiding everything that's actually happened…_

* * *

Rukia takes a deep breath, since Ichigo just explained to her in great deal, everything she'd said, and done the night before. She's a tiny bit mortified, but also relieved when she hears the reasons she gave to Ichigo for wanting to lose her virginity when she did.

"I can't believe you asked me all of that." Rukia finally says, after a long minute of silence from him recounting the night before and Ichigo kisses her cheek.

"Somehow I figured you were too drunk…I had to be sure it was really okay. Your reasons made sense to me…" He trails off and kisses her again, relieved that she isn't angry with him.

_They make sense to me too…but I still wish I remembered it…I can't believe I did all of that to him…_

"I really hit you hard?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo raises his eyebrows at her in surprise.

"I'm positive the evidence is there if I stand up and bend over…" He says, but then he regrets it since she suddenly looks more optimistic.

"Let me see."

_I knew she was going to say that…I should have just kept quiet._

"Come on, Rukia, I don't want to let you go right now." Ichigo protests, but it's obvious she's already got it in her head, and she isn't about to let him out of it.

She slides off his lap, and he lets her go reluctantly, before he sighs. He stands up, and turns around, giving Rukia a full view of his ass, and she can't hold back her giggles that he does indeed have some marks on his ass, some faded welts, and so she darts in and bites his ass in the same way he already described her doing the night before. He sucks in a quick breath of air, and Rukia pulls her mouth away, but then she kisses both of his cheeks lovingly.

"You have a nice ass, Ichigo." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo turns back around, allowing her another glimpse of his throbbing arousal.

"If you keep that up…you won't be able to blame me for what happens next." Ichigo warns her, and Rukia smiles, even though she gets a bit pink.

"Ichigo…about last night…did you…enjoy it?" Rukia is appalled that she just asked that, but she has to know…and even Ichigo looks at her in shock.

"I didn't know it was possible to feel that good." He whispers to her, and Rukia reaches out to touch his hard wood, hoping it will bring back a flash of memory.

"Did you really?" Rukia whispers, but then a loud pounding knock sounds on Ichigo's door.

"Hey! Lovebirds! You two probably need a shower! You can go in together! The girls aren't here!" Isshin's voice is like a sonic boom it's so damn loud, and the couple blushes furiously.

_A shower together! _

They exchange glances as they have the exact same thought, and both of them are blushing since they like the sound of Isshin's idea.

"In a minute!" Rukia calls out loudly, and Ichigo guffaws that she just agreed out loud to his father.

But she's out of his arms in an instant, gathering the sheets off of his bed, biting her lip with embarrassment when she sees the blood seeped through to the mattress.

"Rukia! What did you just say to my dad?" Ichigo asks, ignoring the blood that has his fiancé so agitated.

"Would you rather a bath? I can draw you two lovebirds a bubble bath if you'd prefer!" Isshin calls back, and Ichigo looks like he wants to ram his fist through the door, and Rukia wishes she weren't bleeding since a bath sounds nice.

"No we'll just shower!" Rukia calls back, and then she locates a dark towel in Ichigo's closet.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asks, as Rukia peers around his room some more.

"Looking for something to clean that up with!" Rukia whispers loudly at him while pointing at the bloodstain, and Ichigo shakes his head at her.

"Yuzu puts all the cleaning supplies away. We'll have to go out in the hall in the closet to get them" Ichigo tells her, and Rukia gives him a desperate look.

"You go and bring it back, I'll clean it up!" She says, and Ichigo sighs as he nods his head.

"Fine."

It takes Rukia ten full minutes to completely remove the stain from the bed, and then she grabs another towel, her clothes and the pad she'd located earlier, and heads for the door, motioning him to follow her. She breathes a sigh of relief when she opens the door and Ichigo's father isn't right there.

Ichigo has a towel wrapped around his waist, following her, anticipating a shower, seeing her naked, and thinking some very erotic thoughts.

Once in the bathroom, Ichigo starts the water, and Rukia finally drops the blanket she's had pressed against herself ever since she exited his bed. Ichigo's eyes are locked on her naked body, and Rukia blushes at how intently he stares her up and down.

"Stop staring Ichigo." Rukia covers her crotch with her right hand, and her breasts with her left arm.

"I want to wash you." Ichigo says, with a half lidded seductive stare, and Rukia nods wordlessly as she's shocked by the depth of emotion in his voice.

_He'll be touching me all over…how will I stand it?_

Ichigo sticks his hand in the shower, satisfied with the warmth of the water he feels, and so he drops his own towel and steps in, beckoning Rukia with one finger.

"Come here, Sexy."

Rukia blushes, but she stops covering herself, and gets into the shower with her soon-to-be husband. With water dripping down his tall sexy body, her breath catches in her throat, and she's once again amazed that such a gorgeous man has fallen in love with her.

"I want to wash you too." Rukia says shyly, as she reaches out to touch his rock hard abdomen, where the stitches are still visible.

"I want to make love to you right here and now." Ichigo says, with a bit of frustration in his tone, and Rukia blushes again.

"Don't you even try it." She warns him, but she steps closer to him in order to reach the soap on the shelf.

She lathers up her hands and then hands him the soap before she begins the exciting task of washing him all over. She hasn't even finished his chest when he begins to massage her shoulders with his soapy hands, and Rukia's body tingles with every inch of her bare skin that he touches.

_It feels like we're already a married couple, doing something like this!_

"Your skin is so soft." Ichigo remarks, and Rukia reaches around to clean his rear end, which makes his middle press closer against her as the water rushes about them.

"Turn around so I can really clean it good." Rukia says with a sweet smile that troubles Ichigo, but he turns around as she asks. Rukia gives his wounded ass a nice scrubbing before she bends down to bite it some more.

"knock it off Rukia, or I'll do it to you!" Ichigo threatens, and Rukia giggles before pulling away.

He quickly turns around, giving her one of his sexy grins.

"No I'm the one with the obsession," she tells him playfully, but Ichigo begins to clean her in between her legs, which stops all of her talking, giving him a chance to reply back.

"Looks like I've developed the same obsession for you. I never imagined you'd have such a cute butt." He murmurs, before he reaches around with his free hand, giving her rear end a good squeeze.

They end up staying in the shower, until the water runs cold, and it's a disappointment for both of them, since they were enjoying the water play.

"You know what Ichigo?" Rukia asks, as she dries herself off, and he rubs the towel into his hair.

"What?" He asks, and she can't help stare at his penis which is bouncing all around from him trying to dry off his hair.

"I can't wait for our honeymoon." Rukia tells him, before she reaches out and gives his still hard penis a good squeeze.

Ichigo whips the towel away from his head and considers entering her on the spot, but only holds back because he knows she's sore.

_Me either Rukia…I can already tell you're going to leave me with blue balls today…_


	16. Interview

**A/N- Please don't forget everyone, that I aged Ichigo, Karin, & Yuzu. Ichigo is 20 almost 21 in this fic, Karin and Yuzu have recently turned 15 years old as they are just under 6 years younger than Ichigo. Hope this clears a few things up. I really only addressed the fact that they were teenagers in chapter 3.**

_Chapter 15_

_Interview_

"So how are _you_?" Isshin asks with a knowing wink, and Ichigo turns red from anger rather than embarrassment, but Rukia answers before he can.

"I'm actually nervous about the interview…did I do anything weird on the way out of the party last night?" Rukia asks, and Isshin gawks at her as he realizes she doesn't remember the end of the previous night.

"Rukia-chan…you don't remember?" Isshin squeaks out, and Ichigo sighs with annoyance.

"I forgot you agreed to that damned interview…and to answer your question, you didn't do anything weird besides hold my ass the entire time until we got to the car squeezing it with all your might. I'm sure the media got some good shots of that." Ichigo says, as he remembers the puppy dog look that the reporter had given to his fiancé.

Rukia has a look of horror on her face and she tugs at Ichigo's shirt sleeve.

"I did _what_?" She gasps, and Isshin can't help it, he starts to laugh.

"That's not all you did Rukia-chan…when we got home-" Isshin is cut off by Ichigo punching him in the face.

"She knows." Is all Ichigo will hiss and he pulls his arm back like he's going to punch his dad again, but Isshin quickly nods his assent.

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Isshin concedes, and he feels a little bit bad over how red his soon to be daughter-in-law looks.

"I really did that? I held your butt like that?" Rukia whispers, part of her horrified, part of her eager to do it again, and soon.

"Yeah and you smacked my ass on the way into the car too." Ichigo grumbles at her, and Rukia gives him an apologetic look.

"So what if people think she only wants you for your body?" Isshin says next, and Ichigo gives him a threatening look, but Isshin snickers like he doesn't care if Ichigo punches his head clear off his body.

"What! That's not true!" Rukia bursts out and Ichigo rolls his eyes at her.

"Ignore him." Ichigo says, and Isshin snickers some more.

"That's not what you were telling her when she said you two would take a shower together…" Isshin trails off and quickly puts his forearms in front of his face in case Ichigo decides to clobber him again.

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouts, and Rukia gives a small embarrassed smile, while trying to live up to her now wild reputation.

"When he's right, he's right." Rukia says, and Ichigo gives her a wide eyed stare.

"Don't encourage him!" Ichigo snaps at her, and Rukia laughs.

"He helps to take away the tension…and it feels like your father really accepts me as your future wife. I like that." Rukia says, and Isshin winks at her.

"I'm just glad this idiot hasn't messed things up with you Rukia-chan!" Isshin is practically singing, and Ichigo sighs.

"When do we have to leave for this interview…and how long will it last?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia winces as she wonders what kinds of questions Hisagi will ask her.

"After I have a couple of drinks to calm me down a little more. And it'll last at least an hour. Probably two. " Rukia says, and Ichigo doesn't know if he likes or dislikes the sound of that idea.

_Rukia drunk is pretty hot…and then to have to be in a stuffy interview for hours…_

"Didn't you have enough to drink last night Rukia-chan?" Isshin chortles, and Rukia looks embarrassed.

"I'm not going to get smashed!" Rukia insists, and both of the Kurosaki men look at her dubiously as they think the same thing…

_It didn't take all that much to get you wasted last night…_

* * *

Ichigo isn't sure whether or not he can stand the reporter guy, who is all excited that Rukia kept their appointment and is gushing over her like she's the greatest thing in the world.

_She is…but it's my job to tell her that, so back off, bastard!_

Ichigo doesn't say anything, but he scoots his chair directly next to Rukia and takes her hand once she's settled next to him, across from Hisagi-san.

"I'd like to start off by saying you looked magnificent when you went to your engagement party last night, and you showed no hint of being bothered by the recent news about your fiancé, and that he'd cheated on you. I'd like to know what you have to say on this." Hisagi says, not even bothering with a few boring warm up questions, which makes Ichigo scowl at the man.

_He sure doesn't beat around the bush, does he?_

"I'm glad you asked, Hisagi-san. I was mortified by the news that had come out, particularly since it was false." Rukia says, holding the reporter's eyes with her own.

Ichigo looks back and forth between them, and he wonders why in the hell this subject has to be the first one they discuss.

"I see, so it was false. What do you have to say, Kurosaki-san?" Hisagi asks, finally stopping his incessant staring at the girl, and Ichigo squeezes Rukia's hand.

"You heard her." Ichigo says, refusing to elaborate, and Hisagi looks puzzled before turning back to Rukia.

"I'm sure a lot of our viewers are wondering why you'd say that. So I'll ask you to elaborate." Hisagi says quietly, and Rukia nods her head.

"Ichigo was injured recently, and so when the girl tried to corner him for unseemly reasons, he tried to get away from her, but she dove at him, causing the back of his head to crack against the wall, knocking him out. The girl and her friend, who had helped to get Ichigo to her house undressed him and did those pictures as he was knocked out." Rukia says, and Hisagi furrows his eyebrows at her.

"That seems unbelievable. What convinced you that it was the truth?" Hisagi asks, and Rukia blushes lightly.

"The fact that he had a large bump on the back of his head, and when he became conscious, he knocked both girls out, and called me, even though his hands were tied. I saw the state he was in, and I couldn't possibly believe anything else." Rukia says, and Ichigo squeezes her hand again.

_Why does something so embarrassing have to be a matter of public knowledge? _

Ichigo's deepened scowl isn't missed by anybody, and Hisagi hurries to change the subject.

"And Kuchiki-sama, how is your work doing? The last time we talked-" Hisagi is now cut off by Rukia who is shooting him an icy look that clearly says _don't ask_. He searches for a better subject…

"So how did the two of you meet?"

* * *

"That was hell. Time I'll never get back…I never want to do that again." Ichigo complains after they leave the annoying reporter's office, and Rukia rolls her eyes at him.

"Be grateful I cut it short. Last time I was in there for several hours." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo frowns at that information. The idea of that Hisagi guy spending hours with Rukia alone just rubs him the wrong way.

"I think that guy wanted bang you." Ichigo grumbles, but then Rukia grabs his butt and squeezes it.

"But I only want to do that with you." She says in a light voice, and Ichigo can't help but smile.

_I like it when she says that. _

"I feel the same way about you." Ichigo says quietly, and Rukia feels a weight off her shoulders so she releases his rear.

_How is it even possible that I've obtained this? Love this perfect isn't supposed to exist! Can this perfect life really be possible?_

Then Rukia jams some reality back into her head.

_The day I met him they were trying to kill him. I have to remember things in life aren't perfect, and that's what I've been working to fix. I don't even like the idea of being away from him!_

"Rukia?" Ichigo says, because she suddenly looks troubled, and she blinks before giving him a smile.

"What?" She asks, and he gives her a weird look.

"You okay?" He asks after a moment of silence, and Rukia nods but then she reaches around and grabs his ass _again_ before they make it to her car.

"I'll be perfect once we're married." Rukia says, and Ichigo nods his head in swift agreement to that.

"Kuchiki-sama!" Hisagi yells as he dashes towards them, out of breath like it's something urgent.

Ichigo struggles not to sigh, and Rukia smiles brightly before she turns around.

"Yes Hisagi-san?" Rukia asks, and he holds up an expensive looking camera.

"Can I have a picture of you together?" Hisagi asks, and Rukia smiles acceptingly.

Ichigo shudders at the thought of his picture landing in yet another magazine but he complies without letting on that he's uncomfortable. He loops his arm around his tiny fiancé's neck and pulls her into him for the shot. Rukia blushes at how close he is to her, since she can feel his hard chest against her back, but she doesn't try to get away.

"You two look great together…perfect." Hisagi says, but Ichigo detects a hint of sadness in the man's voice so the instant the photo is snapped, Ichigo gives him a threatening glare.

"You've gotten enough, right?" Ichigo asks pointedly, and then he feels Rukia pinch his butt hard. He struggles to not show any reaction to her, since he's sure she's going to leave a mark if she doesn't let go quickly.

"Ah…yes, thank you again!" Hisagi bows, and Rukia smiles graciously.

They watch him hurry away and Rukia pinches him even harder, looking satisfied only when he finally reacts.

"Ouch! Rukia you're going to damage the goods!" Ichigo finally bursts out, and Rukia blows a strand of hair away from her mouth before she grabs his arm and lets him escort her to the car.

"Ichigo, there will be reporters from time to time." Rukia starts out, but Ichigo unwisely interrupts….

"Like all the time…" He grumbles, and Rukia rolls her eyes.

"Can you handle that?" She asks him point blank, and Ichigo's eyes widen in surprise.

"What you think I'm going to go back on my word or something?" He asks, his voice starting to raise, and Rukia puts a finger to her mouth, relieved that they'll soon be in the car.

"Ichigo!" Rukia hisses, and Ichigo pipes down, willing to oblige her and wait for some privacy for this discussion.

They both pick up their pace and get into the car as quickly as possible.

"How could you even say that Rukia?" Ichigo demands, as he pulls on his seatbelt and Rukia rolls her eyes.

"You were about to make a big commotion right near the offices of the magazine! I know you're not used to the media, but I am, so you should trust me instead of losing your temper at the worst time possible! Rukia says, and Ichigo realizes she's right.

_What if they snapped a photo of us arguing and her brother decided I needed to die before the wedding?_

"Fine, let's go home so I can demonstrate how I really feel to you since you seem to have forgotten since last night." Ichigo says in a serious voice, and Rukia immediately blushes.

"Shut up Ichigo!"

"I will not, I've made up my mind. This time, your ass is mine, and all of your opinions are rejected!" Ichigo snaps at her, and Rukia lets out an indignant gasp.

"What kind of tyrannical way is that to show someone you love them?" Rukia quickly demands, even though she can feel the heat radiating from her cheeks still.

"Shut up! The one questioning my love doesn't get to say anything! I'm just going to make sure I leave you trembling and breathless…what's with that face? Try acting a little happier!" Ichigo's voice is much too loud, and Rukia knows immediately where he inherited that ability from.

"You're not allowed! You'll hurt me!" Rukia snaps at him, and Ichigo gives her a mischievous crooked grin.

"Rukia…would the man who loves you, show you how much he loves you by hurting you if he doesn't have to?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia gives him a puzzled look, like it's some kind of trick question.

"Eh…"

"The answer is no! I won't do anything to hurt you, but I'll tell you right now, it is going to happen. Make no mistake about that."

Rukia trembles a little bit and hopes he doesn't notices. She's anxious but excited to see how Ichigo will show her how he feels about her. She's sure he'll have her in the exact state he wants to, since she becomes putty in his hands every time he decides he wants to start touching her.

* * *

As Ichigo and Rukia turn the corner of his street, they can clearly see Inoue and Tatsuki dressed up and outside of his home. Inoue is wearing a pale lavender one piece sundress that emphasizes her large chest, and Tatsuki looks like she's ready to go play some tennis somewhere, wearing a short white skirt with a blue top.

"Damn it…what are they doing here?" Ichigo asks, extremely annoyed that his time with Rukia will be slowed down even more than he'd wanted.

"I can't believe it myself. After everything they've pulled." Rukia says, as she eyes the two girls.

"Lets just keep going." Ichigo grumbles, glad that Rukia decided to let him drive.

"They've already seen us…" Rukia objects, but that doesn't stop Ichigo from whizzing right past his house.

"How about I take you out for some ice cream? It's warm enough that I'm in the mood." Ichigo says, and Rukia's eyes light up immediately.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Rukia exclaims, since she hadn't realized how much she wanted it until he said it.

Inoue and Tatsuki stare, mouths agape, as the sporty car flies right past them and continues down the road before turning at the next road up.

"Did Ichigo just run away from us?" Tatsuki asks in shock, and Inoue nods her head slowly.

"It sure did seem that way." Inoue whispers, and Tatsuki clenches her fist.

"Damn you, Ichigo! Don't think you can run forever! I live right around the corner, I'm not going to give up!" Tatsuki yells, but Inoue tugs at her sleeve.

"Tatsuki-chan…they can't hear you." Inoue says, and Tatsuki breathes heavily, with her cheeks red from the insult of Ichigo ignoring them.

"I know." Tatsuki grumbles, and Inoue squeezes her arm.

"It doesn't look like the plan worked." Inoue says quietly, but in a way that makes Tatsuki stare at her.

_The light…the light that usually shines in Orihime's eyes is gone! Damn it! Why'd she have to fall so deeply in love with him anyways? I can't stand to see her in this kind of pain!_

"Don't give up!" Tatsuki says, but Inoue shakes her head.

"It's not like I have a choice!" Inoue's voice waivers, and Tatsuki sighs as she gathers her friend up for a hug.

"Don't give up until the end, if you really love him." Tatsuki whispers urgently, and even though it's delayed, Inoue nods her head into her friend's shoulder.

"Okay…"

Tatsuki seethes at how everything has happened. She once again wishes Orihime had confessed her feelings long ago. Maybe then Orihime would be the one Ichigo had proposed to, instead of the rich and famous Kuchiki Rukia.

* * *

"Butter Rum, two scoops!" Rukia exclaims, and Ichigo gives her an astonished look.

"Rukia…that's what I was going to get!" Ichigo says, and Rukia grins at him.

"Great minds think alike." She says, sticking her tongue out at him, and Ichigo feels an ache in his pants.

_I want to feel that tongue running up and down my dick again…_

"Yeah…" Ichigo says, and Rukia recognizes the look of desire in his eyes, and so she smiles, very aware of how attracted he is to her.

"I wish I could eat it off your butt!" Rukia says loudly enough to earn a dirty look from a mother with her child in a nearby booth.

"Be quiet!" Ichigo hisses at her, blushing from the public embarrassment, but he knows he'll have to suggest that activity in the future.

_You just wait until we get back home…_


	17. Might Be Cheating

_Chapter 16_

_Might Be Cheating_

"I'm amazed to admit it but…I'm kind of jealous of you!" Rangiku sings with a smile as she pours Rukia another drink.

"Of me?" Rukia says with surprise, and Rangiku giggles.

"Your soon to be husband of course!"

"He is _**so**_ hot!" Rukia declares, since she's already had a few too many and is currently working her way towards being completely smashed.

"Have you done it yet?" Rangiku asks, and even drunk, Rukia gets embarrassed, but she ducks her head and nods shyly.

"Apparently that's partly your fault." Rukia informs her and Rangiku raises an eyebrow.

"Maybe he should be marrying me then!" Rangiku says, and Rukia slugs her in the arm, _hard_.

"Not funny! No, really, because you told me about the pain…apparently on the night of the engagement party, I made demands of him." Rukia admits, being more open than usual.

Rangiku cracks up, and Momo blushes before protesting.

"This is an embarrassing conversation!"

"I think you need some more to drink. Come here!" Rangiku reaches out and catches Momo by her shoulders before she can get away.

"No! I don't want to get drunk!"

"Too bad, it's Rukia-chan's bachelorette party, so you have to!" Rangiku sings before she thrusts a strong drink in the girl's hand.

"I'm in complete agreement with her tonight!" Rukia says, laughing at Momo's shocked expression.

"Come on, Momo! Don't be a party-pooper!" Rangiku whines, and Momo sighs, relenting.

"If you can't beat them, join them." Momo says before she puts the drink to her lips, taking a big gulp.

This earns her cheers from her friends, but that's the last clear memory that Rukia has of the night. She wakes up in the morning in bed missing her shirt with both of her closest girlfriends in the same bed with her, not only that, one of them is naked. They stayed at the most expensive hotel in Tokyo.

"My head…" Rukia groans, and Momo sits straight up in bed before looking at Rukia with wide eyes.

"Rukia-chan!" Momo practically shrieks, which makes Rangiku start to mutter as she wakes up.

"Lower your voice Momo-chan!" A very naked Rangiku whines, but Momo frantically holds her hands up in the air.

"You both got way too drunk!" Momo finally bursts out, since she doesn't see why it's got to be her who breaks the bad news to the two knuckleheads who blacked out last night.

"What are you talking about…" Rangiku trails off as they hear the flush of a toilet and a tall, muscular naked blue eyed man with short dark hair, walks out of the bathroom into their view.

Momo squawks, blushes, and averts her eyes, and Rukia blinks in shock. Rangiku perks up a bit, while Rukia and Momo grab at the blanket to cover their chests, which thankfully were initially covered with bras anyways.

"They're awake?" A second voice comes from the bathroom which makes Rukia raise an eyebrow in confusion, but then the man's identical twin follows his brother out, naked as well.

"Oh my god they're identical right down to their-oomph!" Rangiku cries out as Momo's elbow cracks her in the rib.

"What in the hell happened last night?" Rukia wails as she tries to keep her eyes on their faces. Rangiku is blatantly looking at their midsections and Momo refuses to look at them at all.

Rukia is sure she didn't have sex…not even wasted off her ass would she cheat on Ichigo…

"You don't remember?" The first man who'd exited the bathroom pins his gaze on her, and Rukia shrugs apologetically.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd explain in detail…exactly what happened." Rukia says, and the man winks at her.

"Well…you wouldn't let us have sex with you no matter how much Rangiku-san begged you last night, so instead you two girls settled for a back massage, and then we both had fun with Rangiku-san." The man says, and then his brother chuckles.

"You watched."

"I did not!" Rukia sputters out red faced, not remembering any of it.

"Yes you did." Momo whispers, and Rukia gives her a quick glare. Momo puts up her hands in a defensive motion. "I tried to stop you…but there was no stopping you…"

"Why are you still naked?" Rukia asks, and the twins laugh again as they head over to the bed, and then they both sit down at the edge of it.

"Rangiku-san told us we weren't allowed to get dressed without her permission." The second man says, and Momo blushes.

"Sometimes my own intelligence impresses even me!" Rangiku sighs, since she's ready to have a round with the twins that she remembers. Momo squeals, and the men nod their agreement, while Rukia just shakes her head in horror.

"Wait! Did…anything else happen?" She asks nervously, wanting the naked men to get dressed and leave as quickly as possible, which doesn't seem likely the way Rangiku-san is chomping off at the bit to get to them.

"You sure you don't want a threesome or a foursome…or just group sex with all of us?" The one brother asks and the other nods.

"No!" Momo and Rukia answer in unison, with Rangiku giggling.

"You two are boring! It'd be fun to do it all together! I'd even keep it a secret if that's what you really want to do!" Rangiku says, and Rukia feels her face heat up.

"No!"

"Oh well then…more for me." Rangiku says, and Rukia scrambles to locate her blouse, with Momo following her lead.

"I'm dreading telling Ichigo about this." Rukia grumbles, and Rangiku's eyes widen.

"Why on earth would you tell him?" She asks, and Rukia sighs.

"The guilt will eat me alive if I don't." Rukia says, wondering how long it will be before Rangiku-san finishes having her way with them.

"That's probably best." Momo says, not wanting to tell Rukia the worst news.

"Don't take too long," Rukia tells Rangiku as she locates her blouse and gets it on as fast as possible. Momo actually finishes getting dressed first, so she grabs Rukia's purse along with her own, and then she grabs her engaged friend by the arm and leads her out of the room.

"Momo, you remember everything right?" Rukia asks nervously, and Momo nods her head yes.

"I just want to make sure I know everything before I head back to Ichigo." Rukia tells her, and Momo bites her lip, dreading sharing the piece of information that she's kept hidden so far.

_There were camera flashes when we entered the room…it was probably reporters…_

* * *

Ichigo nearly craps his pants when Tatsuki comes swinging into his bedroom through the window.

"How in the hell did you manage that?" Ichigo growls, and Tatsuki gives him a satisfied smirk.

"I came from the roof."

"I'm still mad at you, I hope you know." Ichigo tells her with a serious look to emphasize the point, and then he crosses his arms.

"I know you want me to leave, but before I do, I just was wondering how is it that you're going to marry a girl who'd go into a hotel room with another guy, when you could have Orihime, a girl who would never cheat on you." Tatsuki says, and Ichigo glares at her.

"Get out."

"Answer my question first." Tatsuki says, and Ichigo rolls his eyes.

"Rukia is just as into me as I am into her!" Ichigo says, and Tatsuki shakes her head.

"No. That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying your beloved little fiance went into a hotel room with two girls and two men last night. Identical twins in fact. I don't have any video of what happened in the room, but I have some audio recording from outside of the room." Tatsuki says, and Ichigo frowns.

_Rukia never came home from the bachelorette party last night…_

"I'll wait for Rukia to tell me about it." Ichigo says, not wanting to hear anything more.

"Then we'll compromise. If she doesn't tell you about it by tomorrow, I'll come back over and give you all the information I have." Tatsuki tells him, and Ichigo sighs.

"Fine."

"Ichigo…"

"_What_?"

"Don't stay mad at me, okay?"

"I'll forgive you _after_ I marry Rukia."

Tatsuki turns to leave, glad that he does plan to forgive her. She figures all of what she has to say to him can wait one more day.

* * *

On the way back home, Rukia replays the day from when she did the interview with Hisagi-san, in particular the later part of the day.

It was after their ice cream date, and they had both been relieved to see that Inoue and Tatsuki had disappeared. When they entered the house, nobody stood in their way, not even Isshin. Ichigo had pulled Rukia up the stairs, with her looking pink as could be.

"Ichigo, I'm still not sure what you want-" Rukia had started to say, but Ichigo looked pretty smug when he interrupted her.

"Yes you do. You know. …I want you naked...now." His eyes twinkled a bit and Rukia turned bright red since she remembered he told her what she'd said to him when she'd been drunk.

"I don't think so Ichigo." Rukia had tied to say, but her opinion didn't seem to matter…as he'd promised earlier that day.

"Oh, but I do." With those words he slid in front of her so fast she wasn't sure what his game was, but he didn't waste any time getting to work on her and she got the idea real quick.

_His hands are all over me…he's undressing me…I like it! No…I love it! I want him to touch me even more…_

Rukia didn't fight it, instead she watched his face with interest, and how his breath quickened as he rid her of her clothes had particularly intrigued her.

He had taken his sweet time, using his tongue to make her feel tingly excited all over, using his fingers and lips to torture her entire body sweetly.

_It was heaven…please don't let him be mad…_

* * *

Ichigo eyes Rukia as she enters his room, and she's wearing an expression he's never seen before. It's a mixture of anxious, scared, and perhaps even a touch of guilt.

"You're finally home…I missed you." Ichigo says, feeling like an imbecile, but Rukia gives him a hopeful look in response.

"I've missed you too, but I've kind of got a confession to make." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo holds his breath for a long moment, but she doesn't spill it.

"Okay…go ahead…" Ichigo says, prodding her into responding, but instead she bites her lip nervously like she's afraid to speak.

"I'm…not sure how you'll take it though…" Rukia says, and Ichigo takes a quick breath before asking the obvious.

"Did you cheat on me?"

"I don't think so, but you might!" Rukia replies quickly, and her answer doesn't make him feel better at all.

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asks, his voice rising with his emotions.

"Exactly how it sounded!" Rukia responds, and Ichigo resists the urge to grab and shake her.

"Enlighten me already!"

"I won't tell you if you're mad…" Rukia says, backing away from him, and Ichigo drops his head before smacking his own forehead with his right hand.

"For the love of….Rukia, I'm about to lose it. Just tell me everything, before I go nuts!"

"Not until you calm down." Rukia says stubbornly, and Ichigo visibly struggles to gain control of himself, while staring her down as if that will give him answers.

"I'm calm."

"No you're not, you're just saying that." Rukia counters, and Ichigo shuts his eyes, forcing himself to not start yelling in response to that, because he's sure that will get him nowhere…

_But it might feel really good to yell at her anyways!_

"The reason I'm having a hard time staying calm is because I'm imagining the worst." Ichigo says, with his voice audibly strained.

"Well I didn't have sex with anyone, or oral sex, and nobody touched my private places…do you feel better?" Rukia asks, and to her surprise, his expression looks a great deal calmer after hearing that.

"Yes…so I'll ask again…what did you do that you don't consider cheating that I might?" He asks, and Rukia ducks her head while blushing.

"I got a back massage at the same time as Momo from a pair of identical twins…" Rukia starts out, and Ichigo scowls, not liking it, but he isn't feeling a rage beyond control either.

"I think I can forgive you for that-" Ichigo is cut off by his lovely fiancé.

"That's not all." The only words he was hoping she wouldn't say just came out of her mouth…

"Okay…what else?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia takes a deep breath before she spills it.

"I also watched those same twins have sex with Rangiku-san…but I don't remember any of it, I swear!" Rukia says, and Ichigo squeezes his eyes shut tight before asking the obvious.

"Then how do you know you didn't have sex too?" He asks, and Rukia crosses her arms while looking him square in the eye.

"Momo didn't get drunk. She swore nothing else happened…besides, I didn't wake up naked, and Momo isn't a liar." Rukia says, and Ichigo begins to feel himself calm down.

"I don't like it that you watched that…or that another man touched you…but I don't consider it cheating since it was your bachelorette party. You'd better not pull that shit when we're married though." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia grins at him.

"It's only a few days away now." She says, and Ichigo smirks at her.

"You thought I was going to call it off?" He asks, and Rukia looks away shyly.

"I worried about that…" Ichigo stands up and walks over to his fiancé to give her a bear hug. Rukia sighs and hugs him back happily.

"It won't be as easy as that to get rid of me. You think I'd let you get away? You're the love of my life…and besides, you weren't mad at me over what happened at Inoue's apartment." Ichigo tells her before he kisses the top of her head, and Rukia smiles into his chest.

"I missed you Ichigo…in a few days you'll be my husband." Rukia whispers, and Ichigo smiles at that thought.

"My bachelor party wasn't nearly as interesting as yours…Sado, Keigo, Mizuiro and I went to a few bars, ran away from Inoue, and then I came home." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia laughs into his chest.

"Must you always run from that girl?" Rukia asks as she rubs her cheek into his chest, feeling infinitely happy…even though Ichigo snorts in response to her question.

"As far and as fast as possible." That's all he says about that, and Rukia giggles.

"Thank you," Rukia says softly, and Ichigo kisses her head again.

"You're welcome," Ichigo whispers, and Rukia tilts her head up to look at him, so he leans down to kiss her.

_Nothing will stop me from marrying her…nothing._


	18. Thoughts On The Dead

_Chapter 17_

_Thoughts On The Dead_

Ichigo looks around the club that Rukia managed to have reserved for their party alone. They had already done the rehearsal dinner early in the day, and now everybody in the bridal party, along with several others are at one of the flashiest clubs in Tokyo having their own private party.

Once again, Rukia has had too much to drink, but Ichigo doesn't let that bother him. He's having too much fun to feel concern, since this is a time in their life for celebrating anyways. He takes another sip of the drink Rukia had brought to him, and he feels like he's getting a bit drunk too.

It seems everyone is in the same predicament, except of course that Rukia's friend Rangiku has to go overboard. (A usual occurrence, Ichigo's learned) She only has two buttons on her shirt that are done, and it flies open fairly often, revealing all of what she has to offer on top anyways. Ichigo has a hard time keeping himself from peeking whenever the woman is near him, even though he has no desire to sleep with her.

_Why this curiosity? Rukia will get pissed if she sees me looking…_

"What's wrong, Ichigo? Why aren't you dancing?" Rangiku is suddenly purring at him, standing far too close, with her mammoth breasts just hanging out in full view. Ichigo struggles to keep his eyes on hers, even though he peeks for barely a second anyways, which Rangiku notices even in her drunken state.

"Nothing. No reason." Ichigo mumbles, and Rangiku inches closer to him, which makes him feel very nervous.

"Then dance with me." Rangiku says next, and Ichigo immediately shakes his head no, not that the obtuse woman gets his point at all, because she grabs his arm with a vice grip and begins dragging him out to the floor.

"I don't want to dance with you!" Ichigo says much louder, even though she's yanking him against his will onto the floor anyways.

_I get dragged places I don't want to go by women in my life way too often!_

Rangiku winks at him, which makes him blush involuntarily, and then she shakes her head at him with a smirk that makes him believe she's truly nothing but trouble.

"I won't take no for an answer, in case you hadn't noticed. Rukia-chan is one of my best friends, and she's the one who told me to come dance with you!" Rangiku finishes up smoothly, and Ichigo is speechless…

_Why would Rukia do that when Rangiku-san is practically topless?_

The moment Rangiku stops pulling Ichigo, the song changes…and Rangiku yanks him right up against her, which has Ichigo immediately struggling until she reaches around and grabs his butt like Rukia would, and then giggles at him when he freezes in shock.

"Why are you doing this?" Ichigo hisses, since everyone can see.

_They're not blind…_

"Rukia-chan was telling me how guilty she felt about how things went for her bachelorette party, and then she told me how dull yours was…and it was her idea that I dance provocatively with you to make up for it." Rangiku says right up against his ear, and Ichigo finally quits struggling.

"What's with her ideas when she's drunk? She's going to be the death of me." That's all he says in response to her, and Rangiku laughs in amusement at him.

"She's lucky, I'm glad you two are getting married. Your butt is as nice as she claimed too." She says, and she squeezes his rear again, which has Ichigo shaking his head in disbelief.

_I refuse to grab her ass! Why does Rukia do this shit to me?_

He's so busy wondering about that, he only notices belatedly that Rangiku has removed her hands from his rear, and is grabbing his hands. She brings them up her front and near to her breasts, which freaks Ichigo out and he yanks his hands away forcefully while giving Rukia's friend a wide eyed look.

"Stop it!" Ichigo snaps, and Rangiku laughs at him.

"Apparently you haven't had enough to drink yet," she says, giving him an amused look, and Ichigo rolls his eyes at her, while staying wary of her since she's too unpredictable for him to let his guard down in her presence.

"No amount of alcohol would make me react differently to you." Ichigo tells her briskly and Rangiku pouts.

"But look at these!" She says, putting her hands on her humongous breasts, and Ichigo immediately turns his back on her.

"What kind of scandal are you trying to create just before my wedding?" Ichigo asks, his eyes wide, and Rangiku laughs at him.

"Alright, I've had enough of teasing you." She tells him, and Ichigo sighs in relief.

"I'll cut in then." Rukia's voice makes Ichigo jump in surprise.

"Rukia!"

"You're the first man I've seen resist her charms so thoroughly," Rukia says with open admiration, and Ichigo snorts at her.

"Stop trying to kill me with heart attacks Rukia." Ichigo orders her, and Rukia laughs merrily.

"I'm not trying to kill you," Rukia tells him, just before she grabs his ass. "Ah, I needed my fix," she says, and Ichigo tries his best to remain calm since they're not alone…

"I need a strong drink so I can catch up to you." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia nods emphatically.

"Damn straight you do!" Rukia says, and then Ichigo notices that Rangiku is pulling Sado out onto the dance floor now, and his friend is blushing as bad as anybody with any shame would be.

"That woman reminds me of a damned succubus." Ichigo mutters, and Rukia turns back to look at him.

"What Ichigo?" She asks, and he shakes his head.

"Nothing."

* * *

Ichigo can't sleep. After spending all day with a hangover, and having Rukia tease him before she passed out without them having done anything more than kiss. She left his house today too. She is spending the night at the hotel, near where the wedding will be held outside, since that's what she wanted.

He worries something will happen to ruin his happiness, like a thunderbolt striking one of them dead, or a car crashing into the park. She also had a hall just in case the bad weather scheduled a few days down the road decided to greet them early.

He had called Tatsuki to invite her to the reception only, and had told her she could bring anybody besides Inoue.

_I can't have anything ruining Rukia's and my big day!_

He thinks of all the presents they received from rich people who couldn't attend, just sitting in the downstairs hall as he lays in bed, just waiting to fall asleep. She'd promised him she wouldn't drink tonight, since she didn't want to have a hangover on her wedding day, plus he'd had Sado, Mizuiro, and Keigo over earlier to hang out, since they'd already done all of their rehearsal. Now all that was needed was the wedding.

His father has been over the moon with happiness, knowing that the wedding would in fact proceed and that Ichigo hadn't done anything to screw up being with the wonderful Kuchiki Rukia.

_It's funny…when those gang of guys attacked me I was sure it was going to be one of the worst days of my life. In fact it brought Rukia into my life, so it was the best thing that could have happened that day. If they hadn't attacked me, would I have even met her? Would I have ever even seen her face? _

It takes a few hours, but he finally falls asleep, tossing and turning all night long.

* * *

"Uh huh, yes, I saw the building I want. I'll talk to the FBI when I go to assist, and try to get a meeting in with the president of America. Chances are, I won't be able to meet with him, but I'm sure someone important will be willing to speak with me. I'm ready to put the next phase of my plan into operation. I'm not sure how well the idea will go over, but I have to do something to stop the terrorism." Rukia says into the phone, and then she smiles at what's said back to her before she simply hangs up.

_Ichigo's mother was killed because of terrorists, and the more research I do, the more I'm disturbed by how much killing is done by these extremists. I'm rich enough, so if nobody else will, I'm going to do something about it._

Rukia sighs. The words "War on Terror" bring about negative feelings in so many people because of how they've been flung around in the past, and how they've been used by America in particular, but there is a real problem, if you simply look at the numbers. How many people died because of terrorism on the day the extremists attacked the Twin Towers, in New York City? That number alone is enough to make Rukia choke back some tears.

_Ichigo's mother was simply a statistic. I won't stand for these types of atrocities, anymore!_

In general, she hates all of the laws that the Muslim religion imposes to begin with, particularly on women. She hates the laws and the inhumane punishments that they hand out so easily.

_I think I'd kill myself if I had to cover myself from head to toe and always be in the presence of a male family member. If I'd be stoned to death simply for being alone in a room with a male who is not my husband or relative. How one human being can do that to another is something I won't ever understand, much less tolerate! Seventy-five virgins in heaven for committing these atrocities? Yeah right. The only place you go for murdering people is hell. Religion or cause doesn't give you any right to slaughter. And from looking at history, it seems there's a very effective way to stop them. After I figure out any and all loopholes they can try to come up with, I'll make a serious effort to put an end to the suicide bombing._

The entire evening, she's researching it, since it's difficult to do it around Ichigo. She's actually a bit afraid to tell him her plan. She does plan to tell him, but only after they're married.

_If nobody else will make an effort outside of killing, then I will do it. I'll show them all how you learn from the past._

* * *

"Ah! Rukia-chan! You have bags under your eyes! On your wedding day of all days!" Rangiku screeches when Rukia groggily opens the door, and Rukia yawns without much concern showing on her face.

"I fell asleep doing research for the new company I'm starting." Rukia says, smiling ruefully, and Rangiku looks horrified."Now you have increased the time that will be spent on beauty by quite a bit! I hope you're proud of yourself!" Rangiku chides her, and Rukia rolls her eyes at her friend.

"I always have baggy eyes when I didn't get enough sleep. Luckily for me, it goes away on its own after I wake up. Get me a coffee from downstairs, and tell them to add some Irish Crème to it." Rukia says, and Rangiku's eyes widen.

"I'm all for drinking all throughout the day everyday, but not on your wedding day!" Rangiku says, and Rukia laughs.

"I didn't say to load it. I'm starting to feel nervous though, and it will help take the edge off. I didn't drink a drop of alcohol last night!" Rukia says defensively, and Rangiku shakes her head at her friend with an amused expression.

"You heard her Momo, go do it!" Rangiku says, winking at Rukia, but Momo reacts as expected.

"I couldn't possibly! It's not even nine in the morning yet! You do it Rangiku-san, you've at least done that type of thing before!" Momo protests, and Rangiku gives her a shove.

"Tell them it's for the bride." She says, and Momo pouts, but she heads off.

"There won't be any Irish Crème in my coffee." Rukia murmurs as she watches her friend leave, and Rangiku laughs.

"Call downstairs and tell them she's coming to pick up your coffee and to add the Irish Crème to it." Rangiku says, and Rukia grins.

"Good idea."

"And then we're going to start getting you ready!" Rangiku sings but Rukia shakes her head at her friend, letting her down gently.

"I am going to a beauty salon in an hour." Rukia informs her, and Rangiku holds up a beauty bag.

"I can't believe you'd do that considering that's my job!" Rangiku says looking truly hurt, but Rukia grabs her hand.

"You're in the wedding, I can't have you working. Besides, you, Momo, Kiyone, and Ichigo's sisters will all be going with me to get done there. You'll cheer up when you see where we're going." Rukia says, with a wink, and Rangiku's eyes widen.

"You don't mean-"

"Yes I do, the most exclusive place in all of Tokyo that you've been dying to work at since you realized the existence of beauty products." Rukia says, interrupting her, and Rangiku flashes her a huge smile.

"Then I don't have to worry, we'll be well taken care of!" She squeals.

"That's right. Don't forget who I am." Rukia tells her, and Rangiku laughs.

"Like you'd ever let me forget, Kuchiki Rukia." Rangiku giggles, and Rukia grins.

"That'll change soon enough. By the end of the day, I'll officially be Kurosaki Rukia."

"You look like you're about to faint." Rangiku says observantly, and Rukia shakes her head.

"Even now, it's completely unbelievable."

* * *

"Why are you pacing? Worried the bride will chicken out?" Isshin asks his son, and Ichigo goes white.

"She wouldn't." Ichigo says, but even Keigo chuckles at him then.

"You don't sound very convinced." Sado is able to remain silent, but Mizuiro laughs a bit at that.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear that kind of talk. She'll show up, for sure!" Ichigo says, speaking slowly but purposefully, and Keigo nods his head so that Ichigo doesn't give him a black eye before his walk down the aisle.

"It looks like pretty much everyone else is here." Sado says, looking at Ichigo, and he looks very stressed to everyone around him.

"You guys just go to your spot. I'm sure she'll pull up any minute, since she probably doesn't want me to see her before the ceremony starts." Ichigo says, even though he's terrified Rukia could have run away.

_She's rich enough to get far away if that's what she wanted…I hope to hell she doesn't leave me at the alter!_

"It's better not to show your insecurities when there are so many cameras and reporters around." Isshin says, and Ichigo resists the urge to hit his father.

"You're the one who brought it up in the first place!" Ichigo growls under his breath, and Isshin laughs.

"In case you hadn't noticed, that girl is crazy about you. I'm less worried than you are that she'll show up." Isshin says, and Ichigo scowls at his father, even though the words cheer him up.

"Shut up, Pops." Ichigo orders his father, and that's the moment a huge limo comes into view.

_She's here!_

"It looks like the wedding will start right on time!" Isshin says, and Ichigo lets out a loud sigh of relief which makes his dad laugh a bit.

Ichigo stares, and he sees a window roll down a little bit, and then someone from inside the vehicle calls Mizuiro over to the car. Mizuiro nods his head after a moment and then runs over to where Ichigo is waiting for Rukia near the podium where the ceremony will be performed.

Mizuiro jogs towards Ichigo with a big shit grin on his face, and Ichigo grits his teeth as his friend nears him.

"What?" Ichigo asks, and Mizuiro smiles at him.

"Your future wife wants you to turn around and not look in the direction of her for two minutes." Keigo says, and then Ichigo notices a truck pull in behind the limo. Ichigo sighs but complies. Then he hears lots of loud noises, and his father is laughing quite audibly.

When Ichigo is finally allowed to turn back around, he sees that Rukia had a partition brought along to hide her until it's her turn to walk down the aisle.

_I wish mom could see me marrying Rukia…_

Ichigo's heart races, since everything suddenly starts to move, right as Mizuiro makes his way back to the other groomsmen.

Rukia had included his sisters with the wedding party in her morning plans, but since he only had three friends he wanted as groomsmen, they had decided his sisters would sit in the front row with his dad, since the grooms side was so small that many on the bride's side were taking up the empty seats since the bride's side was full.

_I can't wait to see her…my bride._


	19. Wedding Day

_Chapter 18_

_Wedding Day_

Inoue can't stand the dark colored wig. Unfortunately it was the only way for Tatsuki to get her in as her guest at the wedding. Even though Ichigo had asked her not to come, his father had told Tatsuki she could. Inoue's make up is heavy, the wig is making her feel itchy, not only that it kills her to see Kurosaki-kun looking so handsome in a tuxedo waiting for the woman he's going to marry, and it isn't her.

_Please…don't let this wedding take place. _

"My heart is racing…like my intuition is telling me something will happen…" Tatsuki whispers, and for once she's not just blowing hot air.

"Kuchiki-san is here…Kurosaki-san if things go the way I think they will…" Inoue whispers sadly, glad for the large sunglasses Tatsuki had ordered her to wear since her eyes feel teary.

"I guess we'll find out how spot on my intuition really is then." Tatsuki says in a low voice, and then they both get quiet since everyone else is doing the same.

An orchestra off to the side begins to play a wedding ballad, and the ceremony begins.

_What beautiful music. I wish I were the one who were going to be at his side._

Tatsuki feels a small twinge, since she only ever wanted to see Ichigo end up with Orihime, and if not Orihime, then who else other than herself would be good enough for him?

_He just had to meet Kuchiki fucking Rukia of all people._

* * *

For Ichigo, it's like floating in a dream. He barely even hears the words being spoken during his own wedding ceremony because he can't take his eyes off of his beautiful bride. It's been like that since she walked down the aisle with her brother holding her arm. Ichigo hadn't even noticed the disinterested look in Byakuya's eyes, or the fact that the man was looking at him with disdain. Just Rukia, with her silk white bridal gown that hugs her body and is strapless. She looks lovely beyond compare. He's never seen a more beautiful sight. Her veil is held in place with a diamond studded tiara, passed to her from her mother at her own wedding to Rukia's father. Rukia had been too small to fit the dress, and it hadn't been what she'd wanted in terms of style either, but the dress she's in makes Ichigo forget to breathe.

For Rukia, it's pure torture. She has been doing a lot of planning to make this the perfect day, and now she sees Ichigo looking hot as hell, finer than fine in his tuxedo, and it's killing her that she can't reach around and grab his ass cheeks, even though her fingers are itching to do so.

_It's like there's a glow around him. I just want to be in it, with him always…grabbing his ass the whole damn time! I'm going to grab it so much tonight!_

"If there is anyone who legitimately objects to this holy union, speak now or forever hold your peace!"

"I do. On the grounds that our father had another man in mind. Rukia, you are already pledged to be married to someone." Byakuya says from behind the couple, and Ichigo sees white.

Tatsuki gasps, and Inoue holds her breath, covering her mouth with her hand.

_Really? Truly? They won't be married?_

"Hold onto your hat, Orihime!" Tatsuki says in a low excited voice since murmuring is running rampant among the guests.

Rukia grabs a hold of her soon to be husband as he faints, and doesn't miss the opportunity to squeeze his ass while he's out of it.

"Wrong, ni-sama. I know what papers you're talking about, Father told me about it when I was twelve." Everyone gets quiet as they listen to what Rukia has to say.

"What?" Byakuya can't hide his anger but Rukia ignores that.

"When I turned fifteen he had new documents drawn up, since even though he had picked someone, he trusted my judgment in the matter. I met that boy three years ago, and those papers have been long dissolved. I have the current paperwork right here." Rukia says, and then she motions Rangiku forward.

Byakuya mouth falls to the floor as his sister reaches into Rangiku's massive cleavage and then she pulls out the papers she was seeking.

Isshin's chuckling isn't missed by anybody, he looks positively entertained and is snapping photos of his son held up by Rukia's arm in a dead faint.

"Rukia-chan, you put them there?" Momo says in a horrified voice, and Rukia grins at her with glee, since she's getting the urge to giggle by just hearing her soon to be father-in-law's amused laughter.

_I have a thing for making ni-sama squirm…it's a bad habit I have to get out of…immature and silly…but I had to do it!_

"You wouldn't believe what else I have in there for the wedding too," Rukia says, and Rangiku winks at them both.

"It's not the first time I've used my cleavage for a purse!" Rangiku says, but then Rukia turns to her brother and gives him a death glare.

"Just what were you thinking? Waiting until _now_ to deliver this supposed news that you just informed me of?" Rukia demands, and Byakuya pulls an earpiece out of his ear.

"The information was only just relayed to me shortly after the ceremony started. Believe me I wanted to try to stop it sooner, that boy over there is not good enough to be your husband!" Byakuya says, and Rukia rolls her eyes.

Ichigo picks this moment to come to, and he's very embarrassed since he sees his father laughing and pointing at him with unabated glee.

"Rukia I don't care if your father wanted you to marry someone else, you're marrying me!" Ichigo says, and then everyone starts to chuckle…everyone except Inoue and Tatsuki.

"That's right Ichigo," Rukia agrees, and Ichigo lets out a large sigh of relief which has all of the guests grinning in amusement.

"Are there any other reasons why these two shouldn't be married?" The religious man asks again, with obvious dread in his voice at what he might hear next.

You could hear a pin drop.

Everything else, the exchanging of the rings, the actual vows, Ichigo floats through them. He's pretty sure he'll never live down the fact that he actually fainted at his own wedding, but as long as it ends with Rukia as his wife, he considers it a success.

The kiss that finishes it all off, ends much too quickly, and his wife can't stop herself from grabbing his ass at that moment, and they get an appreciative laugh from the crowd as their lips nuzzle one another's and then they go into a full blown kiss, tongues in each other's mouths and all.

The cheer as they pull away is astounding and the newly married couple stare at each other with shock and awe.

_We're actually married!_

* * *

"I'm going to be sick." Inoue mutters, and Tatsuki gives her a look of sympathy.

"We should try to slip out unnoticed." Tatsuki says, but Inoue shakes her head.

"I'll go. You stay. You've been friends with Kurosaki-kun longer than you've been friends with me. This is a day you should share with him…even if I'm not his bride." Inoue says in a low voice, and Tatsuki looks troubled.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Tatsuki asks, and Inoue nods, even though it doesn't convince Tatsuki at all.

"I'll be over your apartment soon…I'll congratulate Ichigo, and then I'll be over." Tatsuki says, but Inoue shakes her head no.

"Just come over later tonight. For now…for at least a few hours…I just want to be alone." Inoue says, and Tatsuki nods sadly.

_Why'd I bring her? It just makes the pain worse for her to see this. Maybe I'd be her maid of honor right now if she'd only confessed to him back in high school._

* * *

"Just how will you make this up to me, ni-sama?" Rukia asks, and her brother has the good grace to look embarrassed, for once.

"I'm not sure…I guess it'll take a lot. I've been late in telling you…I know we've been distant, but you are my sister, and I want to protect you. I want you to know that." Byakuya says, and Rukia is so shocked by his words that she's actually speechless.

"I'll protect her." Ichigo says firmly, but Byakuya rolls his eyes at his new brother-in-law.

"If you don't faint first. My sister is a handful. Prepare yourself." Byakuya gives the good advice menacingly, and Ichigo blinks in shock and then blushes since his fainting incident is already being used against him.

"If you're really sorry for what you did, you won't bring that up again." Ichigo growls with a ticked off look on his face, and Rukia squeezes Ichigo's butt getting him to turn even redder than he already is.

"You're dreaming if you think you'll ever live that down." Rangiku says with a giggle, and Ichigo lets out a frustrated sigh, but then Rukia's fingers move just behind his nuts and he sucks in a quick breath of air before moving his own hand to get her hands off of him at the moment before his pants balloon out noticeably.

_I'm already halfway there…damn my wife!_

"Rukia…" Ichigo hisses, wanting to drag her off to the bathrooms, and Rukia gives everyone her most innocent look.

"How about letting us enjoy our wedding day? Stop teasing Ichigo." Rukia orders them, and Ichigo leans down to whisper in her ear.

"You're the one teasing me the most, I don't need to walk around with my pants all tented." Ichigo says desperately yet quietly, and Rukia smiles.

"I'll try to contain myself." She whispers with a sly smile, and Ichigo is sure he won't get much peace tonight…and he won't give her any once they get themselves into a bed.

_I'll be sure to get her back later…_

* * *

Rukia blushes as Isshin cuts in on her and Byakuya to dance, but she nods her head yes when he asks to cut in. Byakuya gives her to Isshin willingly and he smiles at his daughter-in-law.

"Thank you Rukia-chan…for hiring a professional to video the ceremony! I want a copy, it's _perfect_ to show my future grandchildren!" Isshin says, and Rukia laughs merrily.

"You have my word that you'll get a copy. Since my own father isn't here, it's nice to know I have a second living one to go to for any daughterly needs." Rukia tells him, and Isshin nods his head enthusiastically.

"I'm glad you know that. Welcome to the Kurosaki family, Rukia-chan." Isshin's words are sincere and heartfelt, which causes Rukia to respond with tears of happiness glistening in her eyes.

"Thank you very much." She whispers, but then someone else wants to cut in on them.

"May I?" Ichigo asks, sounding a tad bit irritated since he wants to dance with his beautiful wife too.

"Sure, but don't use up too much energy on the dance floor, save some of that for later." Isshin says to his son, and Ichigo resists the urge to deck his father in the face.

"There's no escaping the craziness you've married into, you're stuck with us now, Kurosaki Rukia." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia smiles up into his warm eyes.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, hubby." Rukia says, licking her lower lip, and Ichigo feels an ache in his groin.

"You're gorgeous." Ichigo says in a low voice and Rukia smiles up at him.

_You're horny, and it's obvious…._

"You're hot…it's so difficult not to grab your ass right now." Rukia says, and Ichigo's eyes widen.

"Don't…too many people are watching right now!" Ichigo's words are filled with truth, and Rukia bites her lip as she visibly pouts.

"Later…your ass is mine." Rukia says, and she can't read the look Ichigo is giving her at that moment.

_Funny, I was thinking the same exact thing about you._

* * *

"My brother just noticed us." Karin says in an uneasy voice against Toushirou's ear, and he just shrugs without any worries.

"Your sister is dancing too." He points out reasonably, since he'd gotten his friend Hisagi to ask Yuzu to dance.

"Yeah, he's noticing that too…" Karin says with a dread filled voice.

"Just think of what he'd say if he knew what all you and I had already done together." Toushirou says in a teasing voice, and Karin turns red.

She punishes him for teasing her by squeezing him so tight he gasps for air.

"Karin…I can't breathe…"

"Don't bring that up here." Karin orders him and he nods meekly so that she loosens her grip.

"Fine." Toushirou says as he takes a few deep breaths.

"What's with the number tattoo on your friend's face? If I remember correctly, it's associated with something perverted in English." Karin says, and Toushirou lets out a chuckle.

"Trust you to have knowledge of that filthy little fact. You're right, that is what the number stands for. Apparently someone he admired had the tattoo on his chest. Hisagi got an identical one before he found out what it symbolized in English numbers…and when he did find out, he was pretty embarrassed. He's come to terms with it though." Toushirou says, and Karin sighs with annoyance.

"My brother is very displeased…it seems he knows what the number stands for too." Karin remarks, and Toushirou flicks his tongue out onto Karin's earlobe before saying something dirty in her ear.

"Maybe we can sneak away and do that ourselves…what Hisagi's number represents." Toushirou says, and Karin turns red before pulling away from him.

"Get real. We'll meet up later but we won't do that." Karin tells him, and Toushirou raises his eyebrows at her.

"I don't want to meet up if we're not going to." He says, taking his chances, but he has underestimated just how stubborn his new girlfriend can be.

"Then we won't." Karin says nonchalantly, before pulling away from him and putting a hand on her hip prepared to put him in his place.

"But-"

"I only make dates with guys that respect my feelings." Karin says before turning on her heel to head off to the dessert table.

"Crap. I pushed too hard. I don't know why she's acting like this after everything we've already done…" Toushirou sighs, but then he feels very large breasts press against the back of his head.

"She's a dominant type. Likes to feel like she's in charge and you were trying to take that away from her." Rangiku purrs down into his ear and Toushirou flinches.

"Matsumoto-san!"

"Why are you still so distant? I've known you since you were a little kid." Rangiku pouts, and Toushirou rolls his eyes.

"Were you serious just now? I always have to let her be in charge?" Toushirou asks, and Rangiku turns him around before pressing his head into her bosom and beginning to dance.

"Yep. Unless of course you want to be in charge, then you just have to stop being with her. I'd let you be in charge for a night if you wanted me to." Rangiku says, and Toushirou glares up at her.

_The image of small me and huge her is too weird to be envisioning…_

"That's okay. I don't have any desire to drink from a frequently visited well." Toushirou says, and Rangiku lets out a loud laugh.

"You don't change, midget. Always the smart ass." She says, and Toushirou pulls away from her.

"Neither do you. I just insulted you…" Toushirou says, feeling mighty annoyed at his inability to anger his sister's friend, who's teased him since the day she met him.

"It's okay Toushirou-kun, because between the two of us, just so you know, I'll definitely get laid tonight. Will you?" Rangiku asks, before she pulls away from him and winks.

Toushirou stalks away from her to hunt down Karin so he can apologize profusely.

_That woman is fucking infuriating. She's always gotten under my skin, and I think I hate her but I know I don't. She's practically family in her own annoying way._

* * *

"Finally my sisters are off the dance floor," Ichigo mutters, and Rukia laughs.

"You need to lighten up, they're at their brother's wedding. Of course they're going to want to dance. I'm glad they did, I'm sure it'll be a nice memory." Rukia says, and Ichigo rolls his eyes.

I'm sure those guys don't have pure intentions like what you're making it sound." Ichigo objects, and Rukia sighs loudly.

"I know both of those boys and they're both nice. I'm telling you not to be so uptight," Rukia says, and Ichigo sighs back at her.

"Okay…after all, it is our wedding day." His words make her smile instinctively.

_And soon, our wedding night._

* * *

Rukia bites her lip as they enter the limousine, wondering whether or not she should actually say something to Ichigo about all the things she's already kept from him.

_Should I make sure we have a stress free wedding night, or should I confess now?_

"Wave, Rukia." Ichigo instructs her and Rukia puts her hands out the window to wave farewell to their guests.

"Sayonara!" Rukia calls out the window, and Isshin is jumping up and down.

"Try to last longer than three minutes so that she doesn't regret marrying you, son!" Isshin's voice is loud enough to be heard for miles around.

"Damn it, I just knew he'd have to get in the last word…" Ichigo says with a bright red face.

Rukia laughs, since Ichigo's expression of embarrassment is as cute as any of his other expressions, if not cuter.

"I don't mind." Rukia says quietly, and Ichigo is immediately aware that something is on her mind since she's not saying much.

"I mind. Why are you acting weird?" He asks bluntly, and Rukia gives him a sideways look.

"I want to know your opinion on something." Rukia says, and Ichigo cocks his head to the side before nodding his agreement.

"Okay, ask away."

"If there's something I have to tell you that might possibly upset you, should I tell you before we get to our room or wait?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo nods his head slowly.

"I see your predicament…but I'll tell you this, it'd take a lot for you to upset me." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia takes a deep breath.

"Then here goes. I want to start a new project and get directly into the business of fighting terrorism. In particular the same line of terrorists that killed your mother." Rukia says, looking him directly in the eye, unable to read his expression.

"You want to…" Ichigo whispers, but then he stops and Rukia nods her head energetically.

"Tell me what you think…how you feel about that." Rukia says, holding her breath.

_Please don't be mad!_


	20. Wedding Night

_Chapter 19_

_Wedding Night_

"I'm not sure what you're saying…explain it more in detail please." Ichigo says, and Rukia feels empowered since his first reaction isn't anger.

"Well I only have the plan hatched right now, along with some seedling ideas, which one seems like a more than promising idea. I have to meet with someone to see if it's a product that can actually be sold, and that's only the beginning." Rukia says, but Ichigo holds up his hand.

"Wait…you couldn't have been more mysterious with that explanation if you tried. What are your ideas to fight terrorism?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia bites her lip.

"I want to talk to some higher ups in America while we're there, and see if they wouldn't want to buy a special line of armor and weapons for the soldiers they have fighting in Afghanistan or wherever else they go in their fight to get the ones responsible for the terrorist attack in New York. Not only that, I want to propose to all of the major nations that every single airplane in the nation have special equipment in the cockpit so that the same types of terrorists responsible for your mother's death would find it next to impossible to ever steal a plane again, and I am still thinking of how to stop car bombings." Rukia says in one big rush, and Ichigo pulls her into his side.

"I guess I should have taken your brother's words more seriously. This sounds like it could put your life at risk Rukia, particularly if the terrorists get wind that you're responsible for whatever plans you decide to try an implement. I don't know too much about them, but I know they don't hesitate to kill over their beliefs." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia takes a deep breath

"Ichigo…"

"What?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia takes a deep breath.

"There's something you don't know about me. My line of work…what I've been doing for a job and what my next job is for these upcoming four months." Rukia trails off, and Ichigo is suddenly interested.

"That's true, you've always dodged the issue when it came to what you do." He remembers, feeling like a fool for not questioning her more thoroughly prior to their marriage.

_Not that I wouldn't have married her, but at least I'd have known what I was contending with beforehand…_

"It's been my mission in life to make the world a better place. I have helped to take down sex slave operations, partnering with the FBI in America. I have ridden the subways of Japan to find the men attempting to molest girls and I have attacked them. I have brought many criminals to justice. We're after another operation now that sells underage girls into the sex slave business. I am believable as a minor." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo closes his eyes a minute before smiling.

"You were afraid to tell me this because… you thought I wouldn't like what you've chosen to do with your life?" Ichigo can't understand it. He thought he couldn't have a higher opinion of her than what he already does, but then he's awed by her even more when he hears this about her.

"Because I was afraid you'd want me to stop…particularly when you realized how much danger I willingly place myself into in order to make things right." Rukia says honestly, and Ichigo hugs her tight.

"That's admirable. I'll want to be with you…protecting you, helping you." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia nods.

"I can only guarantee that after this job is completed." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo is suddenly nervous.

_I'm going to be making love to her every time now like it's the last time…since she insists on living life dangerously._

Ichigo's a bit amused actually, because of course he'd fall madly in love with a girl who most likely will end up being the death of him at a young age.

"I'm not mad…not only will I support you, I'll cheer you on. You are my wife after all." Ichigo promises, and Rukia smiles before turning to kiss him.

"I love you Kurosaki Ichigo."

"I love you, Kurosaki Rukia."

* * *

"Your sister seems busy enough with Toushirou." Hisagi says to Yuzu, and she gives him an innocent look that makes him anxious to corrupt her. He fills her up a cup instead.

"I don't think she liked us dancing together." Yuzu tells him, unaware that the punch he's passing her is not the one that's alcohol free.

"Your brother appeared to like it even less. But he's gone now." Hisagi says, and Yuzu blushes.

"Yes. He'd be that way over any guy. I'm sure his mind is on his wife now." Yuzu says honestly, and Hisagi reaches out to touch her cheek.

"Your skin is so soft." He says it lightly and in a way that sends shivers up Yuzu's spine. "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you," Yuzu's face is flushed from his flattery, but she takes a sip of her punch and finds herself hoping he doesn't get bored of her and walk away.

"After you finish that, you want to dance again?" Hisagi asks, prepared to pull her much closer to him now that her brother is gone, and her father is chatting nonstop with many of the guests including Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Sure!" Yuzu says excitedly, and then she makes an effort to finish her drink more quickly, so that the opportunity to dance a second time with the handsome Hisagi doesn't slip by her.

* * *

"Want to walk around outside?" Toushirou asks as calmly as possible, and Karin nods her head yes.

"But first get your friend away from my sister." Karin tells him, and Toushirou shakes his head no.

"Your dad is here to keep an eye on her, and it seems like they're getting along just fine. Your sister seems like a good girl." Toushirou says, and Karin raises an eyebrow at him.

"You calling me bad?" She asks, and Toushirou quickly shakes his head no.

"No, but you're more of a spitfire than your sister." Toushirou says carefully, and he earns a smile from Karin.

"Is that your way of nicely calling me a loud mouth?" Karin asks, and Toushirou is visibly tongue-tied which makes Karin laugh, which is a nice sound for Toushirou considering she's been on the icy side since he was pressing his luck with her as they danced.

"Are you still mad over earlier?" Toushirou finally asks after a long pause, and Karin gives him the hairy eyeball.

"Why did you do that?"

"I just wanted you to give in. I want to try every dirty perverted thought I have with you…sorry." Toushirou hangs his head a bit, and when he dares to peek up, he fears she'll be angry, but instead she looks very embarrassed…and beautiful.

"There's a right way and a wrong way to go about things you know…" Karin trails off, and he feels that she's softening up to him, so he puts his hands on her shoulders and begins to lightly rub them.

"I know. I won't forget." Toushirou tells her before leaning forward to kiss her neck. Karen turns her head to give him a better angle and then she sighs.

_Is this love?_

* * *

"Ah shit! Rukia left the glow in the dark condoms she was going to use tonight in my cleavage!" Rangiku exclaims, and then she laughs. "Not that they won't go to good use with me here too…"

"I want grandchildren as soon as possible so that's for the best." Isshin says, and Byakuya rolls his eyes.

_Is this how common folk always talk?_

"Are you sure that wasn't just her way of telling you not to have unprotected sex? Rukia-chan doesn't strike me as the type to keep her condoms and lingerie in two separate places…wouldn't she have that in her luggage?" Momo asks sensibly, and Renji laughs at Rangiku's expression since it hasn't changed since Momo's line about Rukia maybe not wanting her to have unprotected sex.

"Or maybe she wanted me to give them to you so you could finally get some." Rangiku shoots back and Momo blushes.

"I didn't mean to be insulting, but you don't exactly live a lifestyle that would be welcoming for a child." Momo says defensively, and Rangiku grabs her, smashing the woman's head into her bosom.

"I still love you anyways!" Rangiku says, and this is the moment Byakuya can take no more of their company. He turns on his heels to go talk to some more esteemed guests, but he ends up having Isshin on his heel talking his ear off.

_The fact that I have to deal with all of these psychos in my life is punishment in itself, Rukia._

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia are led into their luxury suite, and they find that a bubble bath has been drawn in the massive tub, with rose petals all around the tub and on top of the bubbles, and Rukia is grabbing Ichigo's ass with energetic hands even before the bellboy is out of the room.

"You look so sexy in the tuxedo…" Rukia breathes, and her husband lets out a sexy growling noise before shooting the bellboy a look that says _scram_.

The bellboy rushes out of the room as quickly as his feet will carry him.

"I hope you know what you're in for tonight…" Ichigo says as he walks over to his bag and pulls out the baggie with the pill in it that his buddy Mizuiro had slipped him. He has a quick flashback…

_Ichigo…just take one of these tonight and you'll give your wife a wedding night she'll never forget!_

Ichigo doesn't even think twice, he pops the pill, and then begins the task of getting naked, even though Rukia has snuck up on him and has her hands on his ass again before he even gets anything off.

_Did I even need that pill? I'm already hard…_

"Rukia, you look beautiful in the dress, but I'd like to see you out of it." Ichigo says in a low voice, and Rukia giggles before giving his ass one hell of a squeeze before stepping in front of him and presenting her back.

"Unzip me please." Rukia says, and Ichigo doesn't hesitate to do as she asks.

The moment the dress falls down, he practically has a heart attack because she's wearing thigh high stockings and a white thong. He gets her back for all her ass grabbing by giving her ass a good squeeze since it's so visible and lovely to his eyes.

"I'll be waiting for you in the tub," Rukia says as she slips out of his grasp effortlessly, and walks away from him and towards the bathroom.

No matter how much he rushes to get the tuxedo off, it takes way too long and he takes steps towards the bathroom as he removes each article of clothing. Once inside the bathroom, he sees Rukia's undergarments on the floor and she is already in the tub among the bubbles, looking absolutely gorgeous, and he turns back around to grab his camera.

_I always want to remember her like this…since she insists on living such a dangerous life…_

Rukia lets out a little cheer as he shows his back to her, and he blushes when he realizes she's cheering because she likes the view of his ass.

He shakes his head but smiles as he quickly locates the camera.

_I really enjoy her…_

Ichigo has only his boxers on when he makes his way back to the bathroom, and Rukia blushes when she sees the camera and quickly glances down to make sure her breasts aren't in view, and she relaxes when she sees they're not. She doesn't mind if Ichigo sees, but someone has to develop the film…

Rukia smiles as he holds up the camera and takes a picture of her. He takes a second one when he sees her gaze go to his midsection, and he captures the look on her face when she realizes just how turned on he already is.

"Wait….hand me a towel, and then the camera! I want a picture of you too!" Rukia says, and her husband complies obediently giving her a sexy smile as she focuses the camera on him.

After she snaps a couple of shots, she hands him the camera and he sets it on the floor just outside the bathroom before dropping his boxers to his feet and using his toe to hold onto them, he lifts the foot that has the boxers gripped in his toes and then he grabs them with his hands and then tosses them at his wife's head.

She's too quick for him…she catches them and throws them back at him, taking her time checking him out in his birthday suit. He likes her eyes on him, so he takes his sweet time walking over to the tub, finally stepping in and sitting down in one fluid motion.

Rukia gives him a shy smile, which is laughable considering where her hands have been attempting to stray all damn day long, but she looks so cute with her big innocent blue eyes, and he's forced to pull her into his lap. She lets out a breathless sigh the moment she feels herself being dragged onto his lap, and laughs when he begins to lick her ear.

"I've been waiting for this all day." Ichigo murmurs into her ear and Rukia giggles from the ticklish feeling she gets out of it.

_I've actually been waiting on it longer than that…_

"Me too…" Rukia murmurs and then she tilts her head to the side and he slips his hands around her front, laying one palm on her stomach, and the other on her breast.

"You might not be able to walk right tomorrow, but I promise to carry you if that happens." Ichigo whispers, but Rukia doesn't take him seriously, and she laughs, but then the hand on her stomach, moves between her legs, and she's letting out a whimper of surrender just before he leans down to kiss her.

As much as he wants to take his time, and get her worked up good and hard like he has before, he's unable to remain patient, and he uses his strength to lift her up a bit off his lap and turn her around so that she's facing him. The ledge within the tub that they're sitting on and her petite physique make the positioning almost too easy for a beginner like Ichigo, and he gives her an apologetic look as he pulls her down onto his now throbbing cock.

_I promise to do it right later! Holy shit this feels good…_

Ichigo captures her lips in his own and kisses her passionately while holding onto her thighs and bouncing her in a pleasurable way on top of him.

"Ichigo…"

"You're so tight and wet inside," He tells her, and her face goes red.

"Don't say that," Rukia is embarrassed over the beauty he finds so overwhelming, so he kisses her again since he can't find it in him to argue at this precise moment, but later he'll let her know how it is.

He bounces her with even more power and his body starts shouting out warning signs at him that he's about to release inside of her at any moment.

"Ichigo…"

"My beautiful bride…gorgeous…I love you…" Ichigo tries to say anything nice, since he can feel it coming on, and he grips her more tightly while putting all of his muscle into the bounces leading into his explosion.

Rukia is well aware of the moment of his orgasm because he lets out a loud grunt that's different from the rest. The look on his face, the sound of his breath, all of it are indicators that he is pouring himself directly inside of her, and even though she'd planned to wait until they came back in four months to have unprotected sex, she'd been unable to ask him to put the condom on that has now fallen to the floor with all of their movement.

"That was exciting." Rukia says, and then Ichigo gives her a smile unlike any other he's ever given her before. It's a smile that gives off a mixture of feelings. There's a bit of sympathy in the way he's looking at her, but also a bit of arrogance, and anticipation.

"We're not done yet." He tells her, because even though he just came inside of her, he's still stiff as a board.

"The water is starting to lose its warmth…" Rukia trails off, and Ichigo would be bouncing her again at this moment if the feeling of ejaculating hadn't left him feeling so intensely tingly that he's waiting for that feeling to go away before he goes at his wife some more.

"You're right, we should move to the bed after I wash you." Ichigo says before he turns on the hot water and picks the soap up off the ledge. He's still inside of her, and so he stays in that position while he soaps her neck and breasts.

He finally has to disconnect from her in order to clean between her legs, and when he's done he hands his wife the soap, and she looks eager to clean him in return, and she does so fairly quickly. Once that's taken care of, Ichigo lifts his wife into his arms, and carries her to the bed, not bothering to grab a towel or dry off in any manner.

He drops her onto the bed and then spreads her legs apart while giving her a long look up and down. Rukia looks away a bit shyly, and then he buries his head in between her legs to try and prepare her for what will come next.

_Rukia, I'm going to bang you until my cock finally goes soft again…_

Luckily for her, she's unaware of the direction of his thoughts or precisely what will be in store for her for the next several hours. All she can think about is the warm tongue teasing her most private of areas, and he's making her go wild.

"Ichigo! I'm about to lose it!" Rukia's words make him smile right into her clit.. He grabs her ass cheeks and swirls his tongue around a little faster making the words fade off into a long loud breath laced with ecstasy.

"You're so sexy…so wet…so hot…" Ichigo's words are hot against her sex.

Rukia can hardly even think straight with his tongue taking her into the next dimension, so she just keeps breathing heavy, letting out moans of pleasure intermittently.

Ichigo keeps at it, knowing once he starts pounding into her again, that he's not going to stop except to maybe change positions until he's sexed his arousal into limpness.

"Damn Ichigo!" Rukia's voice has taken on a new tone, and when he feels a whole lot more wetness arrive on his tongue, he knows why.

_Good…I got her to come. Now._

Rukia is still lost in the glory of her own orgasm when her husband turns her over and pulls on her body so that she's got her feet on the ground but she's bent over the bed. His hand comes around, covering her mouth just before he puts his effort into sliding in and out of her with as much speed and power as he's physically capable of.

Rukia cries out against his hand from how wonderful it feels to be one with her husband, and he doesn't keep her like that for too long, he pulls out long enough to flip her around on her back, and he pulls her ankles up to rest them on his shoulders before he positions himself to push deep inside of her, enjoying the sight of her, he runs his hands the length of her legs and then places a hand on each breast before he slips back inside of her.

Rukia loves it all, the feeling of being close to him, the trying of different positions, but she's happiest when he stands her up, wanting to have sex with her against the door, because it's her first opportunity in awhile to grab his bare ass.

Ichigo isn't gentle most of the time, not that his sexy wife seems to mind, in terms of sexual stamina, she keeps up with him and his wonder pill, never once asking him to stop.

A few hours later, after several orgasms for both of them, with the sun starting to rise, they finally pass out naked and entwined in each other's arms, ready to wake up to their new life together.

When Ichigo wakes up at noon, he wakes up happy, feeling refreshed, with only a little bit of stiffness in his muscles from all the effort he put forth with Rukia on their wedding night.

When Rukia wakes up, she realizes she's so stiff she can hardly move.

Ichigo doesn't make any complaints, he already figured he'd be carrying her everywhere after the night they'd had.

It's embarrassing, but happy for Rukia when her husband carries her into the bathroom so she can have some privacy. The instant she closes the door in the bathroom with him on the opposite side of it, she winces from the pain she's getting just to lower herself to the toilet.

_I didn't think I'd be affected this way since I'm in such good shape but...I'm going to get carried everywhere today…_


	21. Ripped Skirt

_Chapter 20_

_Ripped Skirt_

Rukia was able to walk once the long flight ended. Of course, Ichigo had even needed to carry her to the bathroom on the airplane, and once inside the ridiculously tight space, they'd managed to get it on (quietly) to completion inside of there. Rukia wearing a short skirt had made it especially easy.

"The moment we're in the hotel room, I'm going to get you naked and have my way with you." Rukia whispers in the elevator, and Ichigo blushes but grins at the same time.

"I suppose it can't hurt to let my wife have her way…" Ichigo says, and Rukia reaches around squeezing his ass so hard he flinches in reaction.

"I wouldn't be surprised if I have a red mark on my butt from you…_again_." Ichigo says, and Rukia's laughter makes him smile instantly.

"Get used to it, I love squeezing your tushy!"

"I love squeezing yours too." Ichigo says before he reaches down and gives her a taste of her own medicine. Rukia presses her front into his and reaches around with her other hand so that she can properly grab two cheeks instead of just one.

"I just want to gobble it up whole!" Rukia announces to her husband and he rolls his eyes at her.

"You're weird."

Rukia squeezes again. "You love it."

Ichigo leans down to kiss her, passionately. "You're absolutely right. I want you so bad, I might do you right here." Ichigo says just as the doors choose that moment to slide open.

A family is standing there, a mother, a father, and a young girl…and they're all bright red at seeing the passionate way Ichigo and Rukia are embracing one another.

"I'll race you to the room!" Rukia says excitedly, breaking away from him into a sprint, not giving the family a second thought or look, and Ichigo gives them an apologetic look.

"You're not going to win!" Ichigo calls after her, grabbing up the bags in his arms and tearing down the hall after his speedy little wife.

She tears around a corner, and Ichigo dashes at top speed to catch up to her. When he turns the bend, Rukia is there, holding her leg out, sticking her tongue out at him. He flies face first towards the ground, and his wife dashes on ahead of him.

"Looks like I'll win!" Rukia calls back over her shoulder, and Ichigo picks himself off the floor as quickly as he can.

"That was dirty Rukia! Cheater!" Ichigo shouts as he hears his wife laughing ahead of him.

"Sorry!" She yells at him, even though she doesn't sound sincere at all.

"You are not! Liar!" Ichigo yells, still feeling the sting from where his nose crashed into the floor.

"I truly am! I'll make it up to you!" Rukia yells as she throws her card key into the lock, making it into the room before Ichigo can, by about twenty paces.

When her husband gets in the room, he looks rather irritated with her, and he crosses his arms.

"Just how do you plan on making that up to me? You tripped me so that I landed on my face!" Ichigo exclaims, and Rukia has to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"I have a surefire way to make it up to you, Ichigo…take off your pants." His wife is practically purring, and her eyes are sparkling as she issues her command.

Mad as he is, he can't argue with her wishes.

"Maybe I'll forgive you." Ichigo tells her, as he pulls down his pants.

Rukia steps forward and yanks down his boxers before she takes his already hard penis in her hand.

"I want to use my mouth." Rukia say quietly, and Ichigo's eyes widen.

"I forgive you."

* * *

"I feel so used." Ichigo says as he watches his wife pull on a fancy looking business suit.

"Because I have to leave?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo nods.

"You just have your way with me and leave? You make me feel like a piece of meat." Ichigo says forlornly, and Rukia smiles before she steps closer to the bed.

She leans down to kiss him, and then she gently pinches his nose.

"You're my meat." Rukia tells him in a low voice, and Ichigo rolls over.

Bad move. Rukia whacks him on the ass, and this time she's not gentle.

"You keep that up and I'll make you late for your meeting. Not only that, but you won't be able to wear that sexy little outfit, because I'll get my splooge all over it." Ichigo says, and Rukia whacks his ass again.

"Easy boy, we can go for round three when I get back." Rukia says, and Ichigo turns around to look her in the eyes as he smirks at her.

"We'll be going for more rounds than that," Ichigo says as he looks her up and down appreciatively.

"After we get something to eat of course, have a nice suit on, and be ready to eat somewhere fancy when I get back," Rukia tells him, and Ichigo nods.

"I'll just take a short nap first, so that I can be rested for later."

Rukia smiles as she slips on her heels.

_I can hardly wait for the meeting to be over!_

* * *

"It's hard to believe you're the same girl who helped out on the last case, you don't look nearly as young as you did then, and we didn't work together all that long ago." The huge FBI agent speaks to her and Rukia laughs at him.

"It's only because I'm dressed like this. Stick me in teenager clothes and I pass for a fifteen year old easily." Rukia says, looking a little annoyed over that fact.

"I hear congratulations are in order, you got married?" The agent says next, and Rukia smiles widely.

"My husband is waiting for me back at the hotel." Rukia's face softens as she calls Ichigo her husband and the agent laughs.

"John! Is the famous Ms. Kuchiki here?"

"No Greg, the infamous Mrs. Kurosaki is here."

"That's right, I did hear she was getting married…did that already happen?"

"It just happened Sir, I'm happy beyond belief." Rukia says loudly, and the man named Greg steps out into the hallway to see her.

He holds out a huge hand for her to shake, and Rukia does. "Don't hang outside the meeting room, everyone is anxious to see you."

Rukia steps into a room filled with a few dozen FBI agents, and she gets that same old nostalgic feeling that she got the last time she was in a room with so many of them.

_What an incredible aura. It's moments like this that I am in awe at America's power._

Rukia looks around and sees some faces she recognizes and several new ones as well. One of the faces she doesn't recognize is a man who jumps up to his feet after he gets a gander at her face and size.

"This girl could end up dead working with us on this case! These guys are ruthless!"

"Really Mike? Why don't you go and try to take her down for yourself then." Greg says with amusement, and a few of the men who know Rukia get amused expressions on their faces.

"Don't joke around, I'd snap her in to two pieces before she could even scream."

Rukia is definitely sure she could not take the whole roomful of agents, but she's absolutely certain she can take any one of them, in a one on one confrontation.

"That's rude. I'd like to see you try." Rukia says before she thinks on it for too long, and that causes all of the men who know her to start holding back their smiles, and a few are covering their mouths to keep a laugh from escaping.

"Mrs. Kurosaki, my agent meant no rudeness, but since some of these men are new, I would appreciate if you would demonstrate to them why we find you so valuable to these types of operations." Rukia recognizes the voice. It's the same man who was in charge the last time she helped.

"Mr. Peterson!" Rukia exclaims with a smile.

"Go on Mike, try and take her down." Mr. Peterson's words have Rukia's eyes back on the rude man in an instant. He rises from his seat and advances on her quickly since he's a large man with a long stride.

Rukia waits. She already knows what she'll do. She'll take him down and make him wish he hadn't question her abilities.

He reaches in to grab hold of her arms so he can twist them around her back in classic arrest style, but Rukia ducks out of his grasp in a lightning quick motion before she launches herself in the air, and kicks him square in the gut.

He hadn't expected it. He hadn't tightened up, and the little girl knocks the wind out of him on her first attack. Because she caught him off guard, it gives her the upper hand. Rukia lands on one foot, and then brings her palm up into the soft fleshy part of his cheek, he lets out an involuntary grunt as she does that, even though he's still trying to catch his breath from her first hit.

Her designer skirt rips a bit as Rukia jumps up in the air and spins around mid air before letting her foot crack him in the same spot she'd just palmed him.

He can take no more, he goes down.

"That was pathetic Mike!"

"She took you down in under ten seconds!"

"Doubt her now?" Mr. Peterson is openly laughing at Mike, who is staring at Rukia with wide eyes.

Mike is still trying to catch his breath, but his face is red from being embarrassed in front of the entire team working the case.

"Your cheek will sting for awhile, I'm sorry." Rukia tells him, as he's still trying to catch his breath.

"While it's true that you have an impressive martial arts background, I do think I'll want you around to do another demonstration such as that, when I make the request to put more federal dollars into combat training for our FBI agents. Every single man in the FBI should be able to take you on, but I have the sneaking suspicion that you could hold your own against any one of us."

"I may be willing to do that, if you get me that meeting with the head of homeland security." Rukia says, and a few of the men gawk at her.

_What does she want with homeland security?_

"We have a deal then. For now though, I have to start briefing you. I know when we contacted you last month, we said it'd be a four month job, but our guys are impatient to get this group of scum off the streets. Many have been working overtime, voluntarily without pay, to get further ahead in the investigation than where we predicted we'd be."

"I don't mind, I'll be able to spend more time honeymooning with my husband if we finish early." Rukia tells him with a grin, and everyone in the room quiets down, so that the plan to stop the latest known sex slave operation can be underway.

* * *

The instant Rukia walks back into the hotel room, Ichigo sits up, looking at her with a sexy smile…until he notices her ripped skirt.

"Rukia, what happened to your skirt? Did someone attack you?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia grins at him.

"Sort of, but it's not what you're thinking. I was giving a demonstration to one of the fledgling FBI agents who didn't think I'd work for the job." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo looks amused.

"I wouldn't want to be that guy right now. Can he still walk?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia laughs at him.

"Of course, honey! I took it easy on him. His face will sting for awhile though." Rukia says before she kicks off her shoes and dashes over to the bed, diving in next to him.

"Guess it doesn't matter then if I rip this off of you," Ichigo says, and Rukia giggles.

"Be my guest!"

This time, both of them are anxious to be naked so that some major foreplay can start, and the moment Ichigo rips Rukia's shirt enough to expose her soft creamy skin, he presses his lips to it.

"I want to lick you all over." He says in a low sexy voice, and Rukia moans her agreement.

"I want to lick you all over too!" She says, and Ichigo feels her hands pulling at his red silk robe, a wedding present from Rangiku. Rukia has a matching one, hanging in the bathroom.

They embrace passionately, each wanting to pleasure the other, both getting so turned on they want to drown in each other.

"I want to show you how much I love you," Ichigo says before he presses several kisses on her neck and ears.

Rukia sighs as he kisses her chest, and she runs her fingers through his bright colored hair.

_I can feel how much he loves me…I just love him so much!_

* * *

"You didn't listen to me at all. Didn't I tell you to be ready to go out for some fancy food when I came back?" Rukia asks her husband, since she's suddenly remembered what she'd said to him earlier, and Ichigo chuckles.

"I knew I'd be hungry for you first." He says, and Rukia laughs.

"That look on your face when I came in…made me forget all about eating food. I just wanted you." Rukia admits, and Ichigo hugs her tight.

"Maybe we can order in, so that we can go at it again when we're done." Ichigo says, and Rukia shakes her head but grins at him with amusement.

"You act like we don't have the rest of ours lives for that," Rukia says, and Ichigo gives her a look.

"Rukia. I know you probably don't want to hear this, but your newest mission…the one inspired by my mother…" When Ichigo trails off, Rukia gets worried.

"You said you supported it!"

"I do Rukia! But…I also realize it's dangerous. You should realize it too. You're playing with fire…a dangerous game to get involved in wanting to end the war raging on with some religious fanatics. The moment they realize who you are, and what you're doing, they'll want to make an example out of you. They've killed people for less. In your research, did you ever come across the story of the filmmaker who was shot dead for a film he did that focused on the violent nature of a muslim marriage?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia nods her head.

"Actually I did. But that only served to motivate me even more! If you back off, and only show fear to such an absurd mentality, they win. There should be a zero tolerance type of mentality from people who don't like the actions that the extremists take." Rukia says with a lot of feeling behind her words, and Ichigo looks at her sadly.

"It all looks good on paper, but this is human insanity you're going to war with. This mentality is something indoctrinated into these people. The more you kill, the more you breed hatred. The more people who reject their faith, the more you breed hatred. The more you try to do something about it, the more your life is in danger." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia gets a stubborn look on her face. He remembers it from the day she saved him, after she'd kicked so much ass.

"I won't turn a blind eye. For all the women brutally killed by their family members in the name of honor, for all the lives taken by suicide bombers, and most of all for your mother, I will fight." Rukia assures her husband, and he kisses her passionately.

"I'll fight with you. I meant what I said after our wedding, but I want you to understand what you're getting yourself into. There may be a contract out for your head." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia scrunches up her nose.

"To be perfectly honest, I long for the opportunity to take out a lot of my frustration from my research on one of the crazies in the flesh. If that opportunity ever presents itself, I'll send that piece of shit straight to hell myself." Rukia says with a determination that Ichigo finds to be completely enchanting.

"I'll help you take them there too." Ichigo says fervently, before he kisses his wife, and she laughs.

"Well…even though I wanted to take you somewhere fancy to celebrate coming to America, I suppose we can postpone that until tomorrow night and order in some pizza."

The happy look her husband gets on his face makes Rukia giggle.

"I'll call down to the desk, and have them arrange it." Rukia says, and Ichigo grabs his robe so that he can use the restroom. Rukia can't stop herself, she reaches out to grab his ass before he can get out of her reach.

She laughs as he jumps out of her reach and she grabs the phone.

"I'll get your robe so that nobody else sees you naked." Ichigo says, and Rukia grins at him.

"Thanks hubby!" Rukia calls out, smiling as she watches him walk.

_I've got the sexiest husband in the world!_


	22. Sexual Desires

_Chapter 21_

_Sexual Desires_

Ichigo's eyes roam over the tattered and skimpy outfit that Rukia has been designated to wear for the operation today.

"If you wear that, it'll look like you've already been molested," Ichigo says, not really liking that his cute little wife will even be thought of in such a degrading way by any man.

"I told you about the debate…they were going to present me as a virgin to the slave trade, but instead, they figured it would be way more believable that someone couldn't keep his hands off of me to make it as realistic as possible." Rukia tells him, sighing at his resistance, since it's futile.

"Then maybe I should have my way with you before you leave…so that it's really believable." Ichigo says, and Rukia starts to smile as she yanks up the tattered clothes, backing away from him.

"Haven't you had enough since last night?" She asks, but she doesn't expect her husband to dive at her.

He tackles her to the ground, and there's a glint in his eyes.

"No honey, it's got to be realistic! Hopefully there's a bump on your head, so that nobody at the FBI will be tempted to make it realistic." Ichigo says before he kisses her neck, and Rukia snorts…then sighs.

"Idiot! What kind of men do you think are in the FBI? They're admirable, honorable, and courageous men!" Rukia argues, since she's worked with them before.

"I've got something you should really admire," Ichigo says, before he rips off his robe, revealing an erection that gets his wife's eyes really wide.

"You're insatiable…" Rukia whispers, and Ichigo grins.

"And I've got you right where I want you…underneath me." Ichigo declares, but then he feels some tiny hands squeezing his ass, and he flinches since she's far from gentle.

"I want it rough, Ichigo." His wife orders, and that leaves him feeling a bit confused.

_Did I fall into her trap or something?_

"Can you handle it?" Ichigo asks smartly, before she squeezes his ass again, and he lets himself put most of his weight on her, mashing his body into hers, before kissing her fiercely.

"I want to try it rough with you, for now just pretend that you're involved in the case…and you're the one who cannot stop himself from taking me for the first time. I know you remember how that felt. Take control of this role, and we'll act this out together." Rukia says, after he pulls away, and he shrugs, even though he's a bit worried.

"I'll give you whatever you want," Ichigo promises, before he grabs her hair in his hands, yanking her head up, and kissing her ferociously, like a man who hasn't seen or touched a woman in twenty years.

Rukia moans into his mouth, not fearing what's to come, since she's heard good things about rough sex from her friend Rangiku.

_I want to try everything interesting with the man I love…_

* * *

When Rukia leaves, Ichigo is left feeling waves of guilt rush over his body. He's quite certain he hurt her…but she'd wanted it, encouraged it, hadn't asked him to stop, on the contrary, she provoked him to get more rough, more dominant, and then she'd come straight out and told him to make it so rough it hurt.

_I know I hurt her…what if she hates me later on? Why did I do something as stupid as to hurt the woman I love? Why did it have to feel so damn pleasurable, why did I explode harder than I did last night, when it was gentle and filled with love?_

"I should make it up to her later." Ichigo groans, before heading into the bathroom.

His wife had not bathed before leaving, she had only love in her eyes when she kissed him goodbye, and Ichigo doesn't really know how to come to terms with what just happened when he pretty much turned on his wife…at her command, but still…

The part that concerns him and makes him feel guiltier than anything, is the fact that he'd gotten maximum satisfaction from such perverse love making. He'd never dreamed of such a thing in the past, but he already knows he'll think about the next interesting fantasy they can play out together.

_It doesn't have to be rough…I just liked making a fantasy real…_

Ichigo can't lie to himself though. It doesn't have to be rough, but he liked it that way. He liked it so much, he's sure he poured a pint of his ejaculate into his wife, just before she left.

* * *

Rukia can still feel the way her husband made her his, after she's left the hotel. It feels as though her entire body is throbbing in such a way that it should be visible, but that's only an aftereffect of letting Ichigo twist her body up like a pretzel, and to ram into her at full force, at top speed, not stopping just because she cried out a bit.

Rangiku had described this type of sex, and in the past Rukia had been sure she could never be into it, but she's aware that he husband respects her a great deal, and with that much trust, what they'd experienced together had been a liberating and exhilarating experience.

_Rangiku-san was right…it is awesome…but I was right too, it's messed up._

Rukia bites her lip as she tries to accept what she's come to learn about her own sexuality today.

The fact that her own naïve views about sex in the past had been so completely off is a big shock, not to mention the strength of her orgasm from the pleasure and pain rushing throughout her body.

_I guess it's a good thing Rangiku-san is my friend…I know she can ease my tensions about this. I should call her before I get to the bureau._

* * *

"Why is Rukia-chan calling me? She should be doing what I'm about to do!" Rangiku says, as she removes her bra, and beckons her current man hunk to begin using his mouth to pleasure her.

"They're huge!" He breathes, and Rangiku presses the button to answer her phone.

"Get to work." Rangiku tells him, and Rukia is confused on the other end.

"Rangiku-san?"

"Ah Rukia-chan, sorry, I'm just hanging out with today's boy toy. He's got black hair, dark brown eyes, lots of muscles, and they're all big if you know what I mean." Rangiku says, and then she giggles when she hears her friend guffaw into the phone.

"I need to talk to you." Rukia says briskly, and Rangiku smiles as her boy toy uses his hand to massage the breast that his mouth isn't currently focused on.

"What's up, besides this boy's dick?" Rangiku asks, and she lets out a laugh when her friend guffaws again.

"Be serious!" Rukia exclaims, and Rangiku lets out a sigh unintentionally.

"Oh I am," Rangiku murmurs as the tongue working her nipple has got just the right motion behind it to make her moisten between her legs.

"I just tried rough sex with Ichigo. The problem is…I liked it!" Rukia's voice is quiet, and Rangiku may be a bit distracted, but she knows she'll laugh over that one later, since her friend is obviously in a public place.

"What's wrong with that? You're even married! You guys can get into all kinds of kinky things, and there's nothing wrong with that! Why I can show you all kinds of interesting magazines and ideas! Things you never even thought of before that will make your latest little encounter seem like a _cakewalk _in comparison to what some people enjoy! There are things you can buy to suspend yourself in the air, and then he can _really_ go at it, now _that_ feels good." Rangiku says, and she can hear her friend gasping for air at her small tirade.

"Seriously?" Rukia croaks, and Rangiku laughs.

"Honey, you aren't even knee deep yet, that much I know from how well I know you. You do whatever you want with him, he's yours now. He's obligated to make you happy, he promised so in front of me the other day. You deserve to have all the orgasms possible, so make sure you do what feels good to make it happen." Rangiku says, and Rukia finally smiles on her end.

"I knew you'd make me feel better."

* * *

"Wow she's young, I like her." The man just radiates a bad aura, and Rukia has to curtail her usual reaction to men such as this.

"She's real tight. Just had her cherry popped." The FBI agent says, and Rukia looks away with embarrassment, a typical reaction of a girl with her virginity just taken by force with scum discussing it right in front of her.

"She can understand English?" The man says with surprise, and the FBI agent nods his head, while the thug just looks more disgusting being excited by the prize.

"Enough. Her father had debts, so she was taken. Before that she was a normal kid. They teach English in Japanese schools. Either you can have her, or I can take her back to a brothel in Japan. She ain't likely to have anywhere to run to if she's here though." The FBI agent says rather smoothly, while managing to still seem like he too, is scum like the man he's dealing with.

"Good, because little girl, I'm about to say something I want you to listen to." The man says, as he reaches into a bag, and pulls out a thick envelope.

Rukia knows, it's practically go time. Just as soon as the FBI agent gets the envelope, and as long as he doesn't try to get violent while giving the money…

"I want you to tape this with my phone. Little girl, suck my dick!" The man says as he hands over the envelope and camera to the FBI agent.

He grabs at Rukia, but then he quickly finds himself flying through the air. Not only is his body aching, he lands hard on his front, and if his penis could scream, it would.

The FBI agent who was with her, is standing there with his jaw to the ground at how effortlessly the girl just tossed the thug, twice her size across the pavement.

FBI agents swarm, and one hands a longer jacket to Rukia so that she's not as exposed as she had just been moments ago.

The adrenaline that had rushed through her body for the operation is starting to slow down, and Rukia feels sore all over. Not only did she have some really rough sex with her husband, she's now tossed a thug a few meters away, and he is captured without difficulties whatsoever.

Mr. Petersen steps out of a van with a wide smile as his stride gets him to Rukia very quickly. He leans over to whisper in her ear so that he's not heard by others.

"Once again you have been an asset to us! Some good news too, Mrs. Kurosaki! That meeting you wanted with the head of homeland security, can happen in one month! Here you go!" He pulls a piece of paper out of his hand and presses it into her own.

Rukia grins as everything seems to be coming together.

"When is that demonstration you mentioned for funding?" Rukia asks, and the FBI agent grins.

"Not for two months. I trust you that you'll keep your word though." He says, and Rukia smiles widely.

"Of course I will…and not only that. I will also donate to the funding of your FBI if they won't approve it!" Rukia promises him, and he raises his eyebrows.

"You know what might be more valuable than your money?" He asks, and Rukia blinks. Very few people ever made her believe that they'd be interested in something more than money…

"What's that?" Rukia asks, flabbergasted.

"If you'd agree to train some of my best guys yourself…" Mr. Peterson says, and Rukia is still astonished.

"I'd be willing…only if you accept my husband's help too. I work best as a team with him." Rukia says, not willing to admit to the FBI man she admires so much that Ichigo had helped her get into her role prior to meeting up with them.

"Whatever it takes to get some of your help, we'd be honored." Mr. Peterson says, and Rukia nods her head.

"Give me one week to rest and enjoy time with my husband, and then we'll arrange to meet somewhere, hopefully a dojo nearby to begin some lessons." Rukia says, and Mr. Peterson blinks at her immediate agreement.

"You truly are invaluable to us." He says in a low voice, and Rukia bows her head.

"Thank you very much, Sir!"

* * *

Rukia walks into her hotel room, and she finds that her husband has purchased five dozen red roses for her.

"Rukia!" Ichigo says, as her eyes widen over the flowers waiting for her that she hadn't expected to see.

"I'm back…" Rukia says softly, and Ichigo rushes forward to draw her securely into his arms, using minimal force, but bringing her tight up against him.

"I'm glad you made it back safe…if anything had happened to you, I'd have never forgiven myself for earlier!" Ichigo says, and Rukia looks surprised.

"Ichigo, there hasn't been a time where we've made love that I haven't enjoyed it," Rukia says, and Ichigo turns his head away.

"You don't consider earlier to be one of those times do you? I'll understand if you never want to do that again…" Ichigo says, wanting to do right by his wife no matter what his inner urges may be.

Rukia hugs him back.

"I include earlier with the love making…I came. It felt good. Role playing turned me on." Rukia admits honestly, and Ichigo hugs her a little bit tighter.

"Really?" He asks, not sure how it can be that they're so perfect for each other…

"Really! Rangiku-san can probably give us some good ideas too!" Rukia says, and Ichigo starts to blush.

"Don't even tell me Rukia…that she was your inspiration for wanting to do that…" Ichigo begs her, and he feels her shrug in his arms, so he pulls away right as she responds.

"Okay." Her innocent voice makes him squeeze his eyes shut before he asks.

"She was, wasn't she?" He asks, and Rukia raises her eyebrow.

"You told me not to tell you." Rukia reminds him, and Ichigo groans as she smiles and heads into the bathroom.

"Damn it!" Ichigo groans, cursing the woman who has affected his life without really being in it very much.

"Ichigo, come in here and bathe with me!" Rukia calls out, and Ichigo's feet are moving before he can even verbally respond.

"I was going to anyways." Ichigo informs her as he enters the bathroom with her.

"Of course! I want my back scrubbed, and you're just the man to do it!" Rukia says, and Ichigo nods his head.

"Are you in pain?" Ichigo asks softly, and with the water running, Rukia can't hear him.

"What?"

"Are you still in pain?" Ichigo asks louder, and he feels bad when his wife blushes a bit.

"A little…but that can't be blamed entirely on you, I tossed a large man across the pavement today too." Rukia says, and Ichigo's face goes white.

Rukia dashes over to him in case he faints like he did at their wedding.

"You did what?" Ichigo asks, wondering why he didn't get this information a little sooner.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Rukia orders, before she reaches around and squeezes his butt as hard as she can.

The girl isn't lacking in muscle power, Ichigo sucks in a quick breath of air when he feels her hand assaulting his rear end.

"Stop! Tell me what happened!" Ichigo says, and Rukia nods her head before letting go, and recounting precisely how the mission had gone.

"Oh yeah! We got a job too, Ichigo!" Rukia's excitement nearly makes him slip and fall because he'd been so caught up in what had happened with the perpetrator.

"A job?" Ichigo repeats, and Rukia's head bobs up and down.

"We're going to train some of the FBI agents, so that they're more effective in a hand to hand combat situation when doing their job." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo shakes his head a bit at that information.

"Is there anything else you forgot to tell me?" He questions, not wanting anymore surprises out of his unpredictable wife.

"Uh huh! I got my meeting with homeland security, next month!" Rukia says with excitement, and Ichigo is in awe at how she makes things happen.

"You're amazing." Ichigo says before he kisses his wife, and she kisses him back passionately, with her husband still in a state of awe.

_I can't believe such an incredible woman loves me!_


	23. Workout

_**A/N-Thank you very much to everyone that has made this story or me a favorite of theirs, and in particular anybody who has reviewed. I tend to look at reviews more than once, via the review page, and I always find great inspiration from those of you who give me feedback…especially you DH! In fact because you have been inspirational to me for years now, I'm double dedicating my entire next long story after this one to you and Lithium Rukia! **_

…_**Yes everybody, I already have the plot of my next long story, thanks Lithium Rukia! (her concept, my twist!) I hope everybody continues loving Bleach and loving my favorite pairing! I've never loved a couple as much as I love Ichigo and Rukia together. I just hope we get to see Kubo's version of them being together, to see which of my one shots was closest to the actual Ichigo and Rukia dynamic. **_

_**If you haven't read any of my other work, it's my suggestion that you go check it out. This one and AGREED TO IN INNOCENCE are my only AU stories. Everything else is Ichigo and Rukia as Shinigami, although I admit I sometimes get carried away with whatever plot I'm doing and they become OOC. Try to be understanding on that, I have plenty with them IC too! **_

_**Tidbits on my next story…for now you can only find that here. It will be a fun story, where Ichigo finds himself in a situation he never thought he'd find himself in. Ichigo and Rukia will be Shinigami, however, their daily lives outside of Shinigami work will drastically change when a terrible incident takes place. Watch Ichigo have to endure a situation none of us ever thought he'd find himself in.**_

_**I will begin that one immediately after I finish this one, but no matter how excited I am to write the next one, I'm also thrilled with the way this one is coming along. The end isn't really close as far as I'm concerned in this one, the excitement has only just begun. **_

_**Alright, enough notes from me, although I rarely post authors notes this long, I just felt like giving everyone an update, before continuing on with the story. Please Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 22_

_Workout_

"It has been way too long since I've had a serious day of workout." Rukia announces, and Ichigo lifts an eyebrow at her.

"What do you call what we've been doing? We've hardly left this hotel room, if you consider how much time we've already been here." Ichigo objects, and Rukia grins at him.

"Honey, that's an awesome cardio workout, but I feel like my muscles are starting to become weak! I was sore after I lobbed that thug when working with the FBI!" Rukia admits to Ichigo, and he frowns at her.

"I'm sure the way I treated you prior to leaving had more to do with that than you tossing that douche bag down the road." Ichigo says, and Rukia sighs.

"It doesn't matter Ichigo, there's a gym here, and I'm going to be making up for lost time. I've gotten a bit lazy since I met you." Rukia says, and Ichigo frowns again.

"I'm coming with you."

"Why do you sound angry?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo doesn't lose the sour look on his face.

"This is coming from the wife I thought spent hours playing video games…" Ichigo grumbles, and Rukia realizes his feelings are hurt because she made it sound like it's his fault she's lazy.

_Well it is, but not in the way he took it…_

"I have spent hours playing video games…but I've also had serious workouts, since I was thirteen." Rukia admits quietly, and Ichigo bites his lip since he's going in blind on this one.

"How serious?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia holds his gaze with her own.

"Very serious. There were even weekends where I trained in the mountains, and deep in the forest, where I'm sure few men have been before." Rukia says, and Ichigo isn't sure what that means.

"What did you do?"

"Many difficult training exercises." Rukia says distantly, and Ichigo isn't sure what to make of that, even though he knows she's ridiculously strong.

"Sounds dangerous."

"It was, but Ichigo…when I said I've been lazy since I met you, I wasn't insulting you, it was more like I was admonishing myself. The priorities in my life quickly changed, and I forgot all about working out when you came in my life." Rukia says, and her husband finally starts to smile.

"Does this mean the honeymoon is over?" Ichigo asks, since she's thinking about working out now.

"Not really…I was reminded that I need to work out after the whole FBI deal, not to mention, you and I are supposed to go train some of their best guys…I want to prepare and give those men the respect they deserve." Rukia says fervently, and Ichigo nods his head.

"I'll come with you, but you're going to have to help me, if working out with you gets me rock hard. You'll make the swelling go down, won't you, honey?" Ichigo says using his hands to indicate he is talking about his erection, and Rukia smirks at him.

"No. I'll let you suffer. I'm going to be selfish today Ichigo, so maybe you'll have to get some help from your right hand until the workout is complete." Rukia says, and she nearly laughs at the way her husband gasps, at her response and is now visibly pouting.

"Your workout won't be complete without your cardio." Ichigo reminds her, and Rukia laughs.

_One track mind!_

"When you're right, you're right. I can't skip the cardio because I'm doing weights. I have to go all the way." Rukia says, and Ichigo looks like he might start cheering.

"Hey Rukia, why don't you give your neck a good workout before we _head_ out?" Ichigo asks, and his wife turns bright red, when he points at his crotch with a goofy look on his face.

Rukia seems uncertain for a moment but then she points her index finger at her husband before she makes her announcement.

"You owe me."

* * *

Ichigo is speechless as he watches his wife bench press what's more than likely twice her weight without any apparent difficulty.

_I hope she never gets mad at me…_

"I feel like I won't be able to do sets if I add anymore weight." Rukia grumbles, and Ichigo blinks twice.

"Don't you have enough weight on there?" Ichigo inquires, wondering where the hell she's pulling all her strength from.

"Even though I said I'd go all the way with the workout, I didn't want to get too aggressive and hurt myself, when it's critical I'm in condition to train the FBI guys. If I hadn't strayed from my typical routine, I'd be lifting and pressing a lot more." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo is amazed.

He's not so amazed that he doesn't still stare at every inch of his wife's body. She's got on some spandex shorts that go down just past her knees, and a sports bra. Her hair is tied into pigtails, and he can't wait for their cardio workout. The little beads of sweat on her, only turn him on more. He feels his groin react to what he's seeing.

_I can't get enough of her…I want to strip her naked and do her right here…_

"Ichigo?" Rukia says, since he hasn't responded, but she catches the glint in his eyes, and she's actually surprised. "You're a damn sex addict." Rukia informs him, and at the mention of the word sex, his ears twitch a bit.

"Let me do you right here." Ichigo says, and Rukia's eyes widen.

"Anyone could walk in here! At any time!"

"Who cares? The reporters are only on our ass in Japan anyways. You're too sexy for me to stop myself." Ichigo warns her, and Rukia is in a tough spot since she can't just dodge out of the way. She has to carefully set the weights back on the bar, and by the time she's accomplished that, he's on top of her, peeling up her sports bra.

"You're nuts!" Rukia squeals, as his hands cover her breasts, and he leans down to whisper in her ear.

"It'll be a quickie, I promise." He seals that promise with a kiss, and then works on sliding down her shorts and panties in one smooth motion.

Rukia's eyes widen as he frees his beast from within his pants, and he spreads her legs apart, leaning his head in, to make sure she's wet enough to take him on such short notice. She gasps in pleasure, and he works his tongue as fast as he can possibly move it, with short and long strokes across her clit making her hips thrust involuntarily, letting him know he was making the progress he was looking for.

He makes one final effort, trying to duplicate what he'd just done a moment earlier, before he backs off, and then gets his other head near her entrance.

He slides into her easily, and he groans as he does.

"God Rukia, your pussy is so tight, and it tastes so sweet!" Ichigo announces, not realizing that the door to the workout room has opened, and Rukia's brother is standing there with a look of death on his face. Renji and Kenpachi are directly behind him.

"Rukia!" Byakuya bellows at the couple and Ichigo rushes to pull Rukia's bra back down as quickly as he can.

Kenpachi is snickering, and Renji chokes, as Rukia's eyes open and she realizes precisely who has shown up.

"Ni-sama!"

"What in the hell were you thinking! Have you forgotten where you come from?" Byakuya shouts, and Rukia rolls her eyes, but not before she gives Ichigo's ass one giant squeeze for all eyes to see.

"Payback is a bitch, Ichigo." Rukia whispers, and Ichigo looks like he's about to go into an epileptic seizure, and not in the good sexual type of way.

"Don't ignore me, young lady!" Byakuya shouts again, and Rukia glares at him.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me, I'm on my honeymoon! If you and your bodyguards aren't gone within three seconds, I'll come kick your ass in front of everyone!" Rukia yells back, and Byakuya quickly steps back, slamming the door shut. Ichigo lets out a snort, while he eyes his wife, as she quickly gets her shorts back on.

"You call me crazy? Why'd you anger the beast?" Ichigo whispers at her as he yanks his pants up, and then looks lost as to how to hide his hard on which hasn't gone away…and that's disturbing in itself, for Ichigo.

Rukia notices, points at his dilemma, and then openly laughs. Ichigo shakes his head in dismay, as he looks around for her bag, hoping there are two towels in there.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia exit the workout room, with Ichigo looking like her pool boy with a towel draped over his arm held out in front to try and hide what everyone knows he's hiding.

"We need to talk." Byakuya says, and Rukia frowns.

"What's so important that you had to interrupt my honeymoon?" Rukia inquires, and her brother looks like he wants to wring her neck.

"I'll tell you soon enough."

The walk is quiet, and soon they're in the hotel room directly below their own honeymoon suite. They all enter, and Ichigo notices it's as luxurious as their own. Byakuya motions them towards the couch.

"Has something happened ni-sama?" Rukia asks, and Byakuya pins her with a stare that would surely kill her if looks could kill.

"Just Hurricane Rukia, out to destroy the Kuchiki family." Byakuya says coldly, and Rukia's eyes widen.

"What are you talking about, ni-sama? We won't do it in the workout room again, if that's why you're mad." Rukia says, sensing that now is not the time to mess with her brother.

"I've heard about your latest mission." Byakuya informs her coldly, and Rukia is truly shocked. She gasps in response to his statement, because so few people know, and the plan wasn't supposed to be leaked yet.

"How?" Rukia breathes, as her face turns white, and Ichigo crosses his arms, waiting on the explanation from Byakuya as well.

"A private investigator." Byakuya says, and Rukia's eyes narrow.

"The only ways you could have learned about my latest mission were if you were snooping into my personal business!" Rukia snaps, but Byakuya holds up a hand.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady, or I'll have Kenpachi put you in handcuffs!" Byakuya threatens, and Rukia glares openly at her brother.

_Kenpachi is one man I'm not sure I could take…_

"Don't act like you're my father!" Rukia growls at her brother, and he gives her another angry look.

"That's not the point! What in the hell are you trying to get yourself into? Are you so damn ignorant that you're willing to risk the lives of every person who knows you?" Byakuya asks, and Rukia scoffs at the mere thought of such a thing happening.

"That's crazy, ni-sama."

"Is it? The enemies you have picked…they have absolutely no sense of honor, or fair play. The moment they discern you're their enemy, they'll pour their resources into destroying you. Don't think they can't match the Kuchiki Group in terms of funding, they absolutely can!" Byakuya's voice is loud, and he looks like he's about to lose all of his cool, just like he always used to when they were younger.

"What do you know about it anyways?" Rukia asks, and Byakuya is practically breathing fire.

"I know that these are the types of people that will bomb a bus full of school children! These are the type of people who will slit your throat with a dull knife, and videotape it to show how barbaric they are! They'll gang rape you and worse!" Byakuya shouts, and Rukia's eyes begin to flash.

"I'd like to see them try it!"

"They'll come after your family, they'll come after your friends, they'll probably even come after your husband's family! And your plan is such that it will anger the world of those fiends to no end!" Byakuya sneers, and Rukia crosses her arms.

"I have the full support of my husband."

"You insist on going along with this scheme of yours, even after I've told you about the danger?" Byakuya says, his eyes showing his amazement, and Rukia practically snorts.

"Ni-sama, as ignorant as you assume I am, I have done research. I do know my enemies. I do know I'm insulting them, and you know what? I don't give a rat's ass! I am insulted that my mother-in-law couldn't attend my wedding due to their foul sense of what's right and wrong! They started this war, I'm going to finish it!" Rukia says, and Byakuya looks like he wants to pull his hair out.

"Then I'm leaving the two bodyguards with you. While you're in America, you should really get some sort of protection. Like a gun." Byakuya says, and his sister scrunches up her nose in disdain.

"I don't need bodyguards or a gun! My hands are deadly enough weapons." Rukia objects but her brother is feeling particularly stubborn at the moment, so he doesn't let her have her way on this one.

"If you insist on getting involved with such a dangerous scheme, I don't want anybody at your funeral saying I didn't do enough to protect you." Byakuya warns her, and Rukia feels dread in her stomach.

_Somehow I doubt the bodyguards are all ni-sama has planned…_

* * *

"Don't forget Rukia, I'll be getting regular reports, so don't do anything stupid." Byakuya warns her, and Rukia resists the urge to stick her tongue out at him.

"Okay! Bye!" Rukia says with a wave, and then she rests her hand on her husband's ass, squeezing it ever so tenderly, getting her brother to shake his head in a hopeless manner.

"He's already going back? It's such a long plane ride though," Ichigo says with surprise, but Rukia shakes her head no.

"Ni-sama is probably going to stay here long enough to see something on Broadway. He loves theater, believe it or not." Rukia tells her husband, and he glances behind him at the large intimidating bodyguard and Rukia's childhood friend.

"He also loves being annoying." Ichigo mutters, and Rukia nods her head in agreement, before she motions him to bring his ear down so she can whisper in it.

"Want to lose the help, and go have sex in a public place?" His wife suggests, and Ichigo's eyes widen.

_Not particularly… considering who busted in on us last time…_

Rukia can see her husband's hesitation, and she gives him the smile of a true rebel.

"I just love to make ni-sama squirm uncomfortably, and you owe me." Rukia says, and Ichigo shuts his eyes for a second, wishing he had the ability to tell her no, but he doesn't.

"Fine."

"Okay, we should shower together then." Rukia says loudly enough for the bodyguards to hear, and Renji turns his head and pretends to be deaf, while Kenpachi eyes them with interest.

"Right behind you, Rukia." Ichigo says, and he can feel his crotch reacting to the idea of showering with her.

Ichigo looks up towards the ceiling of the hotel, hoping there is a god in the heavens to hear his prayer.

_Please don't let us get interrupted again, please!_

* * *

"We can't jump off the roof." Ichigo says in a stubborn tone, and Rukia rolls her eyes.

"We're not jumping off the roof, we're jumping to the next roof." Rukia says calmly, but her husband puts his hand up.

"No. I'm not and don't think I'll let you do it either." Ichigo says, but he doesn't expect his wife to begin a running start the moment those words leave his lips.

She runs and leaps into air, pushing off the roof with an amazing amount of power, his jaw drops as she sails over to the next roof and lands as perfectly as a housecat.

"You coming, Ichigo?" Rukia calls out, and Ichigo can no longer deny her wishes. He's not about to say he won't do it, when she did it so perfectly.

He dashes at top speed towards the edge, and leaps with all of his might towards his wife, who looks excited to see he's decided to join her.

He's not nearly as graceful as his wife, and if she hadn't stepped forward for him to crash into her, he probably would have cracked his head on the roof from his own momentum. Rukia manages not only to stop him from falling to his face, she manages to keep from falling to the ground herself, despite the impact caused by his body coming at her with gravity to help it along.

"This is nuts…" Ichigo says, in a panicked voice, and his wife just grabs his ass with lots of enthusiasm.

"Just one more building before we go down the flights and walk outside." Rukia says encouragingly, but Ichigo shakes his head.

"Haven't we tempted death enough by that last crazy leap? And you are in such a short skirt! How can you do this so easily?" He asks incredulously, but his wife is in complete disagreement.

"We can tempt death some more! Come on! The only one who will see up my skirt is you!" His wife extracts herself from his grasp rather easily, to his disconcertion and takes a running start on the roof towards the next building.

She goes sailing through the air once more, and Ichigo feels his heart drop through his stomach.

"Damn it Rukia, until death do we part, didn't mean you're supposed to try to kill me!" Ichigo yells, and he can hear his wife laughing from the next roof over.

"It's only one more Ichigo, you can do it!" Rukia calls out, and Ichigo shakes his head at his own madness, for following her even across roofs, in order to be able to have sex with his wife again…

_This will teach me to take her more seriously the next time she says I owe her…_


	24. Take Me Down

_Chapter 23_

_Take Me Down_

Renji actually looks as though he's about to cry, and Rukia has her eyebrow raised at him unable to believe she's broken him to this point when he hasn't even been her bodyguard for more than two days. His eye is all swelled up and puffy like he got hit by a steam roller in the face or something equally as bad.

"Please Rukia…please stop making this the job from hell! Every time Kenpachi realizes we've lost you two, he takes it out on me! Look at this!" Renji wails, pointing at his fucked up eye, and Rukia rolls her eyes.

"Just quit Renji. I can find something for you to do in my new company if you really can't find a job after leaving ni-sama. My company could use some guards." Rukia says sensibly, and Renji narrows his one good eye at Rukia.

"I took this job because I'm aware of the dangers you're in! I don't want to lose a second friend!" Renji busts out, and outside of their hotel room, Kenpachi chuckles.

"That's right Abarai, play on their silly emotions!" Kenpachi's chuckle is diabolical but quiet.

His phone vibrates, and he sees his daughter is trying to call him. He walks away from the Kurosaki hotel room, but keeps the entrance to the room within his sight.

"Hi Yachiru…"

Back in the room, Renji is getting insulted by the lack of progress he's making with his childhood friend, she is more stubborn than a mule, and nothing he is saying is getting through to her.

"I've listened to what you've had to say Renji, and now I want you to listen to me. I am on my _honeymoon_. Get that? It's supposed to be about me and my husband. I really don't appreciate, no…I _really hate _that ni-sama has crashed my honeymoon by sending you halfwits to come protect me! This could have at least waited until I got back! My project hasn't even been announced yet! Ni-sama has gone _way_ too far. So…in order to enjoy our honeymoon, the way we're _supposed to_, we're going to disappear on your ass over and over again, so get used to it, or stay out of Kenpachi's reach when he realizes we're gone." Rukia says, with her arms crossed, and Renji can't believe he spent so much time convincing her, only to get nowhere.

"You know we're going to have to report this to your brother…" Renji says, using the threatening route, and Rukia loses her temper.

"Take a picture and send it along with your report! I no longer answer to ni-sama no matter what he might think!" Rukia snaps, and Renji doesn't know what to say.

_Nothing is working._

"Just give it up." Ichigo says quietly, and Renji's gaze moves to the man his friend married, who appears to have taken pity on Renji, even if only a little.

"Even if we are attacked, the enemies in our case like to do suicide bombings! That's how Ichigo's mother was killed, Renji! What are you and that big oaf going to do if they drive a car full of explosives at us? How are you going to protect us?" Rukia demands to know, and Renji blinks twice.

"Rukia…you don't know? Really?" Renji asks, and Rukia looks stumped.

"Know what?" She asks, and Renji lets out a little chuckle.

"It seems you and your brother inherited minds that are so alike it's scary. Your brother has already developed a thin layer of armor that can save us in an explosion." Renji says, and then he lifts up his shirt, revealing an interesting looking body armor.

"What crack are you on?" Rukia utters, not understanding how the thin layer of armor he's wearing could save him in an explosion.

"Any martyrs to their cause who come after you, will only kill themselves if we have any say in it! This is why we need to make sure you don't escape us all the time. We need to get used to this situation before it gets hairy, you know what I mean?" Renji asks, feeling a bit triumphant until Rukia balks again.

"After my honeymoon, maybe. But not now. Accept it, Renji!" Rukia says, and Renji sighs.

Kenpachi has gotten what he wanted. He has already placed a hidden camera outside their door that will alert him to when the couple are leaving. He steps inside the room, beckoning Renji over to him.

"Fine. You win." Kenpachi says, and he saunters out of the room, leaving Rukia to glare at him suspiciously.

"That was a bit too easy." Rukia mutters as the door closes, and Ichigo guffaws at her.

"You were arguing for a long time with them! What was easy about that?" Ichigo asks, since the whole thing had been uncomfortable for him.

"Something just doesn't feel right, Ichigo." Rukia says, and Ichigo gives her a grin before he comes up behind her, putting his arms around her from behind and resting them on her stomach.

"I know something that feels right." Ichigo says, and Rukia feels the corners of her mouth tugging upward.

_Of course you do, Ichigo._

* * *

Rukia is still annoyed the next morning, until she realizes she can use Renji and Kenpachi in assisting her to train the FBI agents.

_Why should those idiots get paid just to follow us around anyways?_

"I wish we could stay in bed longer…naked." Ichigo mutters, not wanting to get up yet, but Rukia wrings up a towel and lets it snap right on his ass, which makes him immediately roll over to glare at her.

"You have to take it easy! My poor ass is already sore from what you already do to it!" Ichigo yelps, and Rukia giggles.

"I'm going to do a whole lot more to it if you don't get your ass out of bed right now." Her eyes show she's serious even if she is amused, and he knows it's time to listen.

Ichigo kicks the covers off of his feet, and sits up stretching, while Rukia watches him with a twinkle in her eye.

"Fine."

* * *

"Mr. Peterson!" Rukia exclaims, and the large man smiles when he sees her.

"You're early!" He says, and she feels Ichigo's eyes on her, since she'd been rushing him along only to get there _early_.

"Yeah!" Rukia says, and then Mr. Peterson looks astonished when he realizes she's got three men with her instead of just one.

"I thought it was going to be you and your husband…" Mr. Peterson says, and Rukia gets an annoyed look on her face.

"My brother has assigned me bodyguards. I don't like it but I figured they could make themselves useful in training today." Rukia says brightly, and Mr. Peterson nods, even though the larger of the two men makes him feel nervous, a feeling he hasn't had in years.

"If you think it's best…" Mr. Peterson trails off, deciding to trust the young heiress in her judgment.

"Once they learn a move, they can try it on him. If they're actually successful, they will have climbed the ladder in their training, that much is certain." Rukia says with finality, and Mr. Peterson nods.

"Who am I to argue with the small woman I've seen throw a man more than twice her size? I'm truly appreciative Mrs. Kurosaki!" He says, bowing his head in respect at her, and Rukia grins while bowing her head back.

"So am I, Mr. Peterson. Because of you, I'll get to do something really wonderful to better the world. I can't thank you enough." Rukia says, and the man looks surprised.

"I am always on board to help in making the world a better place. If there's anything I can ever do, to further your endeavors, you just call me. Take my card. My cell number is on there." Mr. Peterson says, before he goes to his observation post.

There are five men that are training with them today. Rukia wants to gauge just how advanced they are in hand-to-hand combat, and so she tells them how it's going to be from the beginning.

"Every one of you will spar with me. I will make note of your strengths and weaknesses, and then teach you each several ways to improve yourselves." Rukia says with a businesslike tone, and the men simply nod, unable to believe they're learning from someone small enough to be mistaken for a child.

"Mrs. Kurosaki…my name is John, and I'm not sure I can spar with you in earnest. I have a daughter about your size, and it just wouldn't feel right." He says, and Rukia smiles at him.

"I admire your sense of honor, but you're not ever going to improve with that type of attitude. There's a reason you're here to learn from me. You need to respect my credentials or you can get the hell out of this class." Rukia says, without any hesitation, and the man's eyes widen.

Mr. Peterson lets out an irritated sigh, and stands up.

"Guy! I know you haven't worked with Mrs. Kurosaki personally, but I guarantee you she'll make you look like a complete fool if you underestimate her. I have decided this is happening, and I'm your superior. You can either do what's expected of you, or we can put you on suspension!" Mr. Peterson's words seem to weigh heavily with the man in question, and Rukia watches his internal struggle, before he opens his eyes, and gives in the tiniest bit.

"May I go last, so that I don't feel as bad about what I'm going to do?" He asks, and Rukia nods her head yes.

"You can, however you will not be able to watch the fight. You want special conditions, you got them. You will turn your back and only listen to the fight. Then I'll test you myself, and see what makes you so worthy to have been chosen to be in the FBI!" Rukia says, challenging his sense of worth, but the man quickly agrees to her conditions.

A blonde haired man that Rukia met during her most recent mission gives her a smile.

"Pleasure to work with you Mrs. Kurosaki, I was there when you took Mike down at the meeting, and I'm anxious to work with you. I'm Brian." He says, making Rukia smile when she remembers how she took down the guy who'd dared to question her abilities.

"I was there too, my name is Roger." A man with light brown hair says, and Rukia nods with a smile playing on her face.

The largest of all of her students steps forward, and doesn't offer much emotion when he speaks, but his voice is very deep. "I'm Jed. Nice to meet you."

The last man steps forward, and he seems like he's all business.

"I'm Jason. I was also there when you got Mike." He doesn't show how impressed he was like the other man, he just speaks with a tone that says he's telling the facts.

"Okay gentlemen, thanks for your names. I'm Rukia, and this is my husband Ichigo. These guys back behind us here, are Kenpachi and Renji." Rukia says, making the introductions quick and to the point.

"Hey Guy, go ahead and turn around." Ichigo says, not liking how the guy had doubted his tiny but powerful wife, and he's looking forward to watching her school him in the art of combat.

"Jason, I'd like to start with you." Rukia says, since he struck her as the most businesslike of them all.

Jason steps forward and everybody else steps back, while Guy turns to face the wall.

It all happens very quickly, because Rukia uses her index finger to tell the man to come at her, and he doesn't hesitate for a second. If Ichigo had blinked he'd have missed the man's movement.

His wife doesn't miss it though, when Jason's hand reaches out to grab her, she ducks his grasp and then slides around him so fast, he can only turn his head in time to see her sweep his feet out from underneath him, and then she brings her foot high up in the air before bringing it down into his gut, making him cry out in pain even though he hadn't intended to show pain no matter what she tried on him.

Rukia whips a pair of handcuffs off the wall, and cuffs him while he's still trying to catch his breath, and then she looks at Jed.

"Your turn."

Ichigo inhales quickly as this man tries something totally different. He rushes at Rukia, and she appears to pull off some strange dance move, because one second he's charging straight at her, and the next second he's tumbling over her outstretched leg, his front headed for the pavement.

There are a second set of handcuffs in Rukia's hand before he even hits the ground, and she's on top of him the moment he catches his body with his arms. She positions herself in a choke hold, in order to truly incapacitate the large man, and once she does, the other two men watching exchange a look of awe.

They watch as he passes out and she handcuffs him without incident. They all notice that she grabs two extra sets of handcuffs, and tucks them in the waist of her shorts.

"Your turn Brian." Rukia says next, and the man looks determined. He crow hops at her, and then brings his leg up to kick her soundly, but the moment he's on one leg, she kicks his standing leg right out from underneath him, sending him crashing to his back. Rukia rests her foot against his most tender area, before issuing her orders.

"Hold out your wrists, or lose the ability to function where my foot is." Rukia says in a deadly serious voice, and he does as he's told.

"You're fast." Roger says, and Rukia fixes her gaze on him.

"It's your turn now." She says, and she sees him gulp nervously.

He goes for an old fashioned swing on her, but he finds that she's grabbed his wrist, and his bending it back before leading him around at an awkward angle by his wrist, hurting it by bending it back. She slaps the cuffs on that wrist and then applies a bit more pressure."Give me your other wrist or I'll break this one." Rukia's words aren't to be argued with. Brian sighs as he relinquishes his free arm, and Rukia cuffs him as well.

"You're in trouble Guy." Roger mutters as he goes over to the group of already defeated and cuffed FBI guys that Rukia has taken out without so much as an issue.

"Guy! Turn around." Ichigo calls out, and the man turns to see his comrades in cuffs, and the girl doesn't even have a red mark or a scratch to show for her troubles.

Ichigo feels his lips turning upwards as Guy surveys the damage and then looks back at Rukia with a disbelieving look on his face.

Rukia can read his expression well. He can't understand how she ended up victorious, and he doesn't intend to let it end that way for himself.

"Your turn." Rukia says, and she watches him like a hawk until he starts to move.

His decision was to use brute force to subdue her, but he quickly realizes the comments he'd heard about her being fast weren't embellished one bit. She ducks out of the way as he brings his fist down towards the top of her head. His hand nearly gets the ground, but he has no time to be pleased with himself that he stopped his movement in time, because Rukia's face comes up and pelts him across the cheek several times, in such a quick and powerful motion that he feels like his head is about to be kicked off.

He brings up his arm to protect his head, and Rukia slides in even closer, bringing her fist up as hard as she can into his chin.

Ichigo is sure the man is seeing stars. He pitches to the ground in a daze, and Rukia handcuffs him easily.

"I think it's fair to say that you all need improvement on your opening moves." Rukia says, and the ones who aren't still passed out, look away in embarrassment.

"They really aren't as pathetic as you just made them look!" Mr. Peterson calls out, and Rukia smiles at him.

"They aren't used to the speed at which I fight." Rukia explains, since she wasn't really surprised with the results.

Kenpachi clears his throat from behind Rukia.

"Not bad." Rukia hears him utter, and she turns back to give him a look of surprise.

"Don't worry gentlemen, when we're done here today, you'll feel a lot better about the next time you have to approach someone, I'm going to show you the right way to do it, and then we'll begin to practice." Rukia announces, and all of the men have come to at this point.

Guy is staring at her like she's an alien, unable to believe she'd beaten him so thoroughly and with such ease.

"Ichigo. This time you be me, and try to stop me from apprehending you. I'll start." Rukia says, and Ichigo watches her closely.

Rukia comes in at him, and Ichigo reaches out to grab her, but she wraps her hands up in his shirt and then tosses him to the ground while he's still holding her. The impact of the hit makes him let go, and Rukia slaps handcuffs on Ichigo before some dirty thoughts start running through her mind.

_We'll definitely have to get some of these handcuffs! He's sexy when he's helpless..._


	25. Distracted

_Chapter 24_

_Distracted_

Ichigo finds himself flying through the air once more, and he's starting to regret the fact that his eyes were slipping from what Rukia was doing, to the area of her chest showing, and then eyeing her small waist, and right when he was getting ready to admire the rest below, she did some spectacular move which is the reason he's now hitting his head against the training mat. The rest of his body also receives an impact, and he's sore as hell.

"That hurt…" Ichigo grumbles, trying to sit up quickly.

"I've seen you react with better speed than that…Ichigo if you don't take this seriously, I'll make you do a demonstration with Kenpachi!" Rukia threatens from her position, and Ichigo can tell the FBI agents are amused.

"Alright…but fighting my own wife is kind of impossible." Ichigo says, and the other men agree since they're having trouble with his wife too, but for entirely different reasons from the woman's husband.

"Now charge at me like you really mean to overpower me!" Rukia commands him, and Ichigo blinks, doing his best to clear his mind.

_Impossible. She's too sexy…too cute…and I love her too much to actually attempt to hurt her…but I don't want to fight Kenpachi either! Damn it!_

Rukia can tell her husband is having some conflicting thoughts about coming at her seriously, and she lets out a sigh, preparing to call Kenpachi in when her husband speaks up.

"I'll try it again." He says, and Rukia gives him a look that he can't read at all.

"Ichigo, just pretend like you're preparing me in case a man ever attacks me when I'm alone. Take this seriously." Rukia encourages, and the mere idea is enough to make Ichigo scowl in an angry manner.

_She's right…I do want her to be prepared, and she could easily come across one or two opponents that could be strong enough to give her trouble, if they have the right training themselves._

"Okay." Ichigo says, and he charges at his wife.

Rukia grins because the way he's coming at her is far more serious than before. His hands are outstretched to grab hold of her, and he's shocked when she actually lets him take hold of her top, but then she's grabbing him by the front of his shirt, and suddenly going into a back roll, getting her feet up into his belly, sending him flying onto his back once more.

"That's another technique that works splendidly!" Rukia is saying, and Ichigo groans at the pain.

_She's dangerous!_

The FBI agents are also surprised at her versatility, and they've begun to take her seriously. Ichigo wishes he knew how much time they'd already spent in this room of pain, but without his phone in his hand and no visible clock, he has no idea.

"I can't see straight…" Ichigo grumbles, and he rubs the back of his head again.

"Are you okay Ichigo?" Rukia is suddenly concerned, and Ichigo gives her a dirty look.

"Much more of this and I'll have a concussion!"

"Don't worry honey, I'd get you the best possible medical care if that were actually true," Rukia tells him, and Ichigo grimaces.

"That's no consolation."

"Okay, take a rest. Renji!" Rukia calls out her childhood friend's name, and Ichigo slides himself out of the danger zone, while feeling his muscles all scream in pain from his wife throwing him all around the damn room.

"Rukia, shouldn't you let them practice?" Renji asks, nodding his head at the FBI agents, and Rukia shakes her head at him.

"I want to demonstrate a few moves on you and Kenpachi before we start letting them practice." Rukia tells him, and Renji frowns.

"Maybe I need a helmet for this," Renji looks over at Ichigo who still looks a bit dazed, and Rukia scoffs at his notion.

"Don't be silly! You didn't get the job for my brother by being a coward did you?" Rukia asks, and Renji glares at her.

"No, but I also don't want to get my head and back slammed into the ground by you. It could make my job harder later if I'm in the same condition as him." Renji says, pointing at her husband, but Kenpachi takes a step forward to put his two cents in before Rukia can speak.

"Abarai, do this or I'll put my fist through your face." Kenpachi's words get Renji on board with Rukia's training.

Rukia smiles at the look on her friend's face. She knows it's her fault that Renji's already got the black eye, but she doesn't really care because she figures she's allowed to be selfish when it comes to her own honeymoon.

_I didn't picture having Renji around, I just wanted it to be me and Ichigo…_

Rukia takes out plenty of her frustrations on her childhood friend, leaving him wonder whether or not he'd have been better off just taking his punch from Kenpachi, rather than to go through her brutal training exercises.

Ichigo is finally looking like his energy is back, but his eyes widen to huge proportions at what his tiny wife says next.

"Kenpachi, would you mind joining this demonstration since I've wrung Renji out like a rag?" She asks, and Kenpachi smiles widely.

"Thought you'd never ask!"

Every single person in the room perks up, since it's quite obvious that Kenpachi is a man made of muscles and power. Not one person wants to miss even a second of a demonstration that involves this man. Even Mr. Peterson seems satisfied, feeling like the young Mrs. Kurosaki is going the full mile to make sure his men receive proper training. His eyes are fixed on the small woman.

_How will she take down that gorilla of a man?_

"Are you ready?" Kenpachi's deep voice isn't missed by a single person in the room, and Rukia nods her head, looking even smaller when facing Zaraki Kenpachi.

Ichigo's entire body tenses up, and he suddenly wishes he'd done more to prepare his wife for the scary bodyguard that Ichigo is sure could actually take him or Rukia down if needed…

Renji is wearing a similar expression as though he cannot believe his childhood friend just volunteered to go against the most powerful man he's ever known.

Kenpachi is far faster than anybody in the room that Rukia has faced today, and Ichigo's eyes widen when he realizes his wife is following along with his speed without any difficulties. She dodges his first few blows, but he leaves her no opening in which to put him down. Rukia's eyes narrow at the challenge, as it seems she's only just now beginning to understand why the man is considered the best among the best in her brother's private army.

Every man in the room except Zaraki is holding their breath in anticipation, expecting that Rukia will have finally met her match, but for another full minute she dodges all of his lightning quick advances.

Rukia is checking him over for any weak spots but it seems this man has none. Every inch of his body appears to be covered in muscle, so she bites her lip before she makes her decision on how to handle him. His fist flies in again, and this time Rukia jumps to the side and then at him very quickly, a completely different reaction from her previous ones, and before Kenpachi can reach out to seize her, she's jamming a sharp elbow into his temple, making the room appear to flash in front of him.

He can hardly believe so much power could come from her, or that she managed to peg him so perfectly.

"That was luck…" Those are the only words he gets out of his mouth as he feels lightheaded and smacks into the training mat. Rukia grabs the cuffs and gets only one wrist done before Kenpachi opens his eyes again.

He whips his wrists away from her grasp so that she can't cuff him, and he reaches back intending to attack her with the handcuffs hanging from his arm, but she slides to his other side and slams an elbow into his other temple. Once more he starts to go backwards and Rukia works with her fastest speed to get his wrists cuffed.

"With someone like this, you'll want more to hold them. I'm pretty sure he could break the handcuffs" Rukia tells them, and Zaraki opens his eyes again.

"Thank you for helping, that's all." Rukia says, concerned he'll try to come at her, even though he's cuffed.

"I could still fight." Kenpachi says, and Rukia nods her head in agreement.

"I know you can, you're very strong. But this is only a demonstration, and the point was to get you cuffed. Any opponent like this for the FBI agents, and they'd surely cuff your ankles, and possibly double cuff your wrists." Rukia tells Kenpachi, and he gives her a sadistic grin.

"Where'd you learn all those moves?"

"I had one hell of a master." Rukia tells him, and Kenpachi nods.

"You're better than I heard you were." Kenpachi says, as he sits up, and one of the agents comes over with a key.

"That's probably because you only heard about me from ni-sama." Rukia says, and Kenpachi grins at her shrewd ability to deduce where he'd gotten his information.

_She's way more capable than the boss ever let on…_

"What now, Rukia?" Ichigo asks, nervous at what his wife might say next, considering her unpredictability.

"The FBI agents are going to practice against Renji and Kenpachi for the moment, and Ichigo I want you to work with me." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo begins shaking his head.

"I can't. You distract me too much." Ichigo tells her in her ear, and Rukia's eyes widen when she realizes that even in this training setting, her husband still desires her like mad.

"Then practice with the FBI agents, I'm going to go drink a bottle of water." Rukia says, letting her exasperation show, and Ichigo leans forward to place a sweet kiss on her own.

"Thanks."

Rukia shakes her head smiling, because she always feels so absurdly happy whenever their lips meet for any type of kiss.

* * *

"I'm so sweaty." Rukia says, and Ichigo gives her a sexy half lidded look as they enter their hotel room.

"I'm used to seeing you that way." Ichigo says, and Rukia swats his butt with her hand.

"I was trying to say I want to take a bath." She tells him, and Ichigo smirks at her.

"We should get a bit sweatier first."

"Ichigo!" Rukia squeals, and she dodges out of his way right as he's about to capture her, and then she uses both hands to prepare to grab his ass, since he's busy trying to catch himself from smacking into the ground face first.

The instant his momentum stops, she reaches out and grabs to her heart's content.

"Shit Rukia! You could have killed me!" Ichigo bites out, but then his wife leans down to much on his ass cheeks.

He sucks in his breath, closing his eyes, and she slides his training pants down so that she can bite at his bare ass. She feels Ichigo tense up, but she softens the bite by flicking her tongue out and twirling it around too.

"I'm so glad I married a man with a great ass." Rukia says when she finally pulls away, and gives him a good slap, before dashing into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her, clicking the lock so that he can't get in.

Ichigo's eyes widen.

"This is a first! What in the hell are you doing Rukia?" He pounds on the door until his wife's amused voice calls back to him.

"I want to do that too, but I want to wash up first! After all, I'm going to make sure you spend a nice long time with your tongue where I want it before we do what you're talking about!" Rukia calls back, and Ichigo sinks down to his knees, wondering whether or not she'd actually be mad if he busted down the door.

"Let me get in there with you!" Ichigo calls out, and he hears his wife laugh before she starts the water.

Ichigo starts to get real depressed, but suddenly his wife has the door open, and she's standing there in the nude.

"On one condition." Rukia says, and Ichigo answers without even thinking it through.

"Anything." Ichigo says, and Rukia smiles victoriously.

"Great. We're going to lose the help again tonight, and have some real fun. I'm talking role playing." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo feels a wave of relief come over him, until he remembers how dangerous her antics are for losing the two bodyguards.

"Sometimes I think you won't be happy until your crazy ideas kill me," Ichigo says, shaking his head, and his wife laughs, as she heads for the bath.

"I'm getting my way aren't I?" Rukia asks as she starts to slip in the bath, and Ichigo stands up to head into the bathroom with her.

"Don't you always?" He asks, and Rukia flicks some water at him.

"Almost always, but if I had my way there wouldn't be any bodyguards to get in our way in the first place," Rukia says, and Ichigo nods his head in agreement.

"That's true."

"You weren't trying very hard today in training." Rukia informs him, just as he gets his pants all the way off.

"That's because someone was a big giant distraction for me." Ichigo says, meeting his wife's beautiful eyes head on.

"You're hopeless." Rukia grins, and Ichigo removes his shirt.

"You're crazy," Ichigo counters, and Rukia flicks him with water again.

"I even bought a sexy little outfit for this particular night!" Rukia informs him, and Ichigo suddenly looks interested.

"What kind of outfit? What kind of game will we be playing?"

"I'll be the prostitute, you be the rich man. You're going to pick me up off the corner, and ask me how much." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo gawks at her.

"You're serious?" He asks, and Rukia taps her chin.

"I seriously ordered more than one outfit. I can be the school girl, and you can be the naughty older man who is trying to take advantage of me." Rukia says next, and Ichigo closes his eyes, as he feels tingles starting to course through his body.

"You're kinky." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia leans over to kiss his cheek while rubbing her hand on his muscular chest.

"I love being kinky with my husband…I want to try all kinds of sex with you!" Rukia says, and Ichigo grins at that statement.

"Tell me some of your ideas." Ichigo says, and Rukia starts to squirm.

"There are so many! Like for instance, I want to do it on a pool table, I want to do it using different scenarios, I want to try every position, and I even ordered a book on sexual positions so that we can try it all! I also want to buy all sorts of products to enhance our experience, but I'll want Rangiku-san's advice on that." Rukia says, and Ichigo looks a little worried that Rukia will be receiving help from the biggest slut he's ever seen, but he doesn't say so.

"What else?" Ichigo asks curiously, and Rukia grins.

"I really want to tie you up, and be the dominatrix, making sure I give you plenty of punishment on your ass!" Rukia exclaims next, and Ichigo groans at that.

"Why do you like me tied up so much?" He asks, and his wife shrugs daintily.

"Something about you being tied up really gets me excited…I still remember when I found you tied up at that girl's apartment, I was so tempted to take advantage of you a bit myself, before I let you loose!" Rukia says, and Ichigo grimaces at that memory.

"As I recall, you did take advantage. You were going after my ass even then!" Ichigo reminds her, and Rukia laughs.

"I couldn't help myself! Even earlier today, when I got you in cuffs, I just got so turned on by that!" Rukia tells him, and Ichigo sinks further into the water.

Rukia looks over at him smugly since he's so quiet, and Ichigo is almost certain she can read his mind.

_I don't know what's more disturbing…the fact that she likes me being tied up, or the fact that I'm turned on by her liking it!_


	26. Role Playing

_Chapter 25_

_Role Playing_

"I'll let you decide," Rukia says, as she pulls out the boxes that arrived while they were in training.

Ichigo's eyes widen, his wife hadn't been kidding. There are all kinds of outfits she can wear, and even some she hadn't mentioned…

"Why did you order a nun's habit…and why are there things here that I'm supposed to wear?" Ichigo asks as his eyes land on what looks like a catholic priest's garb.

"I'm not the only one who'll be dressing up! I thought maybe it'd be fun to be the nun getting boinked by the Father!" Rukia says, and Ichigo hears the air coming out of his throat, and he's sure his wife has lost her pretty little mind.

"That's kind of fucked up…" Ichigo says, but then his eyes land in interest on the school girl uniform.

"See something you like?" Rukia asks with a smile playing on her lips, and Ichigo feels his cheeks heat up.

"I think you'd look so sexy in that." Ichigo says, pointing at the school girl uniform, and Rukia laughs.

"Well I wanted to play the hooker game, but I guess I can tweak it so that we play the dirty teacher trying to get the school girl!" Rukia says, and Ichigo bites his lip.

He's well aware that his wife has beaten the hell out of men who do for real what game they're about to play, and he hopes it doesn't bother her.

"Too bad we don't have a school for the perfect setting," Ichigo says unwisely, because his wife is picking up the phone less than a minute later.

"The Kuchiki group donates to a college nearby, I think we can get permission to play in there," Rukia tells him, and Ichigo covers his face with his hands.

_Is there any favor she won't call in for our sex games?_

* * *

It's a very large classroom, and it's empty. Ichigo gulps, because his wife has gotten in the habit of traveling from roof to roof in order to lose their bodyguards. She also had forced him to jump off their own balcony to a room below and adjacent to their own in order to escape the two men who seemed to have a knack for finding them right after they've finished whatever game Rukia has had in mind lately.

Rukia was certain that a camera had been placed in their hall, so she'd forced Ichigo to the floor below in order to give them more time in private.

Her skirt being incredibly short had done nothing but mess with his distraction some more, a state he's becoming more and more used to.

_She really looks like a school girl, and I'm so fucking turned on!_

Rukia walks over to the teacher's desk, sits on it, and then spreads her legs open for her husband to be able to stare as much as he'd like.

"Isn't there anything I can do to earn an A in your class?" Rukia asks suddenly, and Ichigo feels his heart ram against his chest.

_I have to focus on making her feel good no matter how much I just want to ram into her already!_

"Stay just like that." Her husband's voice sounds deep and sensual…

Rukia holds her breath as he steps towards her and unties the red ribbon at her neck, before he undoes the top button of her white blouse.

"Sensei?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo leans down to kiss her.

"You're too fucking sexy…shut up and let me get a hold of myself…or I might explode in my pants." Ichigo warns her, and Rukia lets out a large puff of air.

"Stay in character Ichigo!"

"You don't want this to go too fast now do you?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia licks her lips, making him loosen his pants immediately. They fall to the floor in one swift motion.

"Sensei, however I have to get my A…" Rukia trails off, and Ichigo groans before he undoes another button, but he can't help himself from stopping after that to let a hand travel up her creamy thigh.

_She's so fucking hot!_

"Just don't say no." Ichigo orders her, and Rukia blushes, something he figured she wouldn't be able to manage considering how she seems to only get kinkier, but she also gives him a half lidded sexual stare, which only makes his condition worse.

"Okay." Rukia agrees, and Ichigo leans down to kiss her again, letting his fingers move up her thigh until he feels the fabric of her panties, and then he rubs for a moment before grinding against her with his pelvis. Then he goes back to working on unbuttoning her blouse.

"Too many fucking buttons," Ichigo complains, but his fingers work nimbly, getting the shirt completely open much faster than what he feels he accomplished the task.

Then her pink nipples are poking out, and Ichigo lowers his head to take them in his mouth. She lets out a gasp, and he begins to suck more fervently, and he feels her legs begin to tighten around his own, since he's standing in between her spread legs. He watches her body move from her heavy breathing, getting more and more turned on with each passing second.

"Lean back." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia lays back on the desk, while her husband looks her up and down in a sensual way that gives her goose bumps.

"What are you going to do to me now, sensei?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo gives her a knowing smile.

"You'll see…"

Rukia gasps again as his hand rubs the small piece of fabric that runs along her crotch.

"I'll be taking these off…you'll have to work hard for that A." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia's lips tighten as he steps back to slide down her panties, which he immediately notices have purple and pink rabbits all over them.

"What if someone catches us?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo rolls his eyes at her as her panties drop to the floor.

"So what if they do?" He asks, as he runs his hand along the most sensitive area of her body, watching her squirm from the pleasure of it.

"Yeah…who cares…" Rukia agrees, and he smiles as he leans down to press kisses up her belly all the way back to her breasts, and he takes her left nipple in his mouth while he works his hand down below, and runs his other hand up her side.

_How is it she's so fucking soft?_

He can feel how turned on she already is, since his fingers are more than moist, so he moves up to her neck, trying to wait a little longer before he gets into the action, since he doesn't want her to think he can't make things last.

He takes her hand and puts it on his arousal. She grasps it immediately, and he lets out a loud breath of air, before giving needless instructions.

"Play with it," he orders her, and she nods her head while moving her hand up and down the shaft, creating waves of pleasure for him that make him want to groan and release, but somehow he controls himself, keeping himself at bay for the true pleasure that lies ahead.

He lets his hands roam up and down her exposed front, enjoying each curve, and reveling in how much he enjoys the feel of her skin beneath his fingers.

Her finger is beginning to work the head of his arousal, and he feels himself start to release a bit of moisture himself, as she rubs his sensitive skin, making him breathe harder and harder.

"I want it." Rukia tells him, and he is happy to hear it.

"I do too." He tells her, and then he takes her hand off of his hard on, and places it on his butt, and he rubs their sexes together, getting himself nice and wet before he takes the plunge and Rukia gasps at the pleasure of the outer touching of their most private parts.

"That feels good." She tells him, and Ichigo agrees, but he doesn't voice his thoughts.

_What's going to come will feel even better…_

He finally pushes the full length of his arousal deep inside of her and he watches her flinch from the surprise of it, and then he pulls back out.

_I wonder if I hurt her when I did that…_

Then her hands tighten on his ass and she pulls him back into her with a force he didn't expect.

_Maybe not…_

He loses the ability to think about anything other than how good it feels as he pushes into his wife who is spread eagle on the desk. He watches her breasts bounce around from his thrusts, and he puts his hands on them to feel the jiggle as he puts more power and speed into each new thrust.

His wife is moaning in an erotic way, making Ichigo grit his teeth as he tries to last as long as he can, but his wife has the type of sex appeal that makes lasting for a prolonged amount of time impossible. Even so, he concentrates on lasting for as long as he possibly can.

Rukia's moans become more and more excited, and he can tell that she's ready to have an orgasm herself, and he wants to try to last past the last wave of raging ecstasy that he can tell is coming over her body, since it's quivering and twitching in that special way that lets him know she's finding satisfaction in that very moment.

He doesn't know how he manages to keep himself from spilling, and it seems like her orgasm doesn't want to end. The look on her face, and the way her body moves tells him she's still in the throes of it, and he becomes amazed at how extended a period of time his wife can be in the middle of her climax.

_How will I outlast this?_

It's an extraordinary thing for Ichigo, to see his wife have this prolonged orgasm and he finds himself wishing he had the capability to have that same type of lasting release. His releases always feel awesome but they never last like his beautiful wife's release seems to be doing.

They're moaning in unison, and she's squeezing his ass very tightly, continuing to help him move swiftly in and out of her. He wants her orgasm to die down so he can tell her to get on all fours, but her orgasm doesn't show any signs of slowing down, which is something Ichigo practically finds unbelievable.

_Damn she's beautiful!_

It seems he won't be able to switch up positions, because his wife suddenly tightens around him in a very pleasurable way and he feels that tingle he gets, just before he's about to release.

"I'm about to come…" Ichigo tells her, and she moans a bit louder in response, while Ichigo leans into her, pressing his chest against hers, and it seems he's trying to get as deep inside of her as he can get.

He empties himself inside of her, with their chests heaving against each other, with her hands still squeezing his ass ferociously.

They finally still, and stay quiet for a minute before his wife finally speaks.

"That was really exciting." Rukia says, and Ichigo nods his head in agreement.

"That's an understatement." He tells her before delivering a sizzling kiss to her lips.

"Do I get an A?" Rukia asks, and her husband chuckles.

"You get an A plus, that's for sure." He tells her, and then she giggles.

"Next time I get to choose the role, since I let you choose this time!"

Ichigo grins since she's already thinking about the next time.

"I can't wait to see what you decide on." Ichigo tells her, and he pulls away to catch her smirk.

"I already know."

The look on her face makes Ichigo feel a bit of dread in his stomach.

"You're going to go dominatrix aren't you?" He asks, and Rukia laughs.

"Maybe.""Are you going to make me call you Mistress?" He asks, and Rukia laughs.

"That's a good idea!"

"You're insane." He tells her, and she laughs again.

"Good thing you love it." She tells him, and he nods his head, since he can't really deny it.

"Yeah I do."

* * *

"They got away again?" Kenpachi roars just before his fist finds Renji's nose, and blood goes flying in the air.

"Shit you broke it!" Renji screams, and Kenpachi grabs him by his long red hair.

"Quit whining. Here I'll fix it!" Kenpachi says, and he grabs at Renji's nose getting another scream out of his partner.

"You're going to rip it off!"

"How did they get away from us again?" Kenpachi asks, ignoring Renji's protests.

"I don't know! You were in front of the monitor!" "That girl is the most difficult job I've ever been given!" Kenpachi roars, since he has no idea where the horny couple might have went. They could be _anywhere_.

"My nose!" Renji whines, since the pain just won't go away, and Kenpachi rolls his eyes.

"I'm going to have to put a homing device on that woman, or a transmitter to be able to do my job properly!" Kenpachi says, and Renji's eyes widen."That's going too far."

"Maybe." Kenpachi allows, and he stalks out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Renji calls out, and Kenpachi roars back at him in an aggravated tone from the hallway.

"It's a long shot but I'm going to go get their phone records. Maybe we'll get a clue that way!"

* * *

"I like your collection of rabbit underwear." Ichigo tells his wife as they exit the college, and Rukia grins at him.

"I'm glad you do. When we get back to Karakura Town we're going to have so many pet rabbits." She tells him, and Ichigo grins.

"You really are a rabbit freak you know that?" He asks, and Rukia smiles at him.

"I have something in common with them." Rukia says, and Ichigo nods his head.

"You definitely do!" He agrees emphatically since he's heard the saying about how all rabbits do is get it on.

"I have fun with you." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo nods his agreement.

"Life with you is never boring, and always fun…or dangerous," Ichigo says, and his wife laughs prettily.

"I wonder if our bodyguards have noticed our disappearance yet." Rukia says, and Ichigo grits his teeth at that.

"I hope not. They spend a lot of time complaining every time they figure out we've given them the slip." Ichigo says, and Rukia nods.

"They'll get over it, not like we need them around when we're doing that stuff anyways." Rukia says stubbornly, and Ichigo just sighs.

"It doesn't really matter to me, I just hate listening to their long winded lectures." Ichigo says, and Rukia laughs.

"Get used to it, and find something to think about while they do that, because we'll be losing them a lot in the next week." Rukia says, and she gives him a wink which makes him raise an eyebrow.

"Sounds like you have some major plans for us."

"You know, you're really good at taking my mind off of business." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo nods his head.

"As long as you're happy." Ichigo says quietly, and Rukia looks surprised.

"Of course I'm happy Ichigo, I'm completely in love with you and I'm married to you! I can't feel anything but happy about that." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo snakes his arm around her waist.

"I already knew you were happy but I like hearing you say it." He tells her, and she snuggles into his side as they walk.

"I already know you're happy, but I like hearing it too." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo nods.

"I'm more than happy…" Ichigo says, and Rukia laughs.

"I know what you mean. Think you'll be up for my game when we get back?" She asks, and the color leaves his face.

"You're going to tie me up aren't you?" He asks, and Rukia's body shakes from silent laughter.

"I'm going to have my way with you," She tells him, and Ichigo lets out a big breath of air.

"I think I can pull it off for you." Ichigo says, and Rukia reaches around to squeeze his butt.

"Good boy."

_Oh great, what game does she have in mind anyways? Leather and whips? Whatever it is…I can't wait!_


End file.
